


Angel's Killer

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: Destiel of course ...Dean è un poliziotto un detective della omicidi di Ny si trova alle prese con un misterioso Killer si è portato via la madre di suo figlio..e come se non bastasse c'è un nuovo detective in città che sconvolgerà la sua vita...I personaggi non mi appartengono e non scrivo a scopo di lucro... "Il telefono squillava, Dean si girò cercandolo a tastoni sul letto,dove diavolo lo aveva messo? Doveva rispondere al più presto. La sveglia diceva 3.05, non che aspettasse buone notizie, del resto se il tuo telefono squilla in piena notte e sei un detective della omicidi in servizio sai già quello che ti aspetta, ma aveva comunque urgenza di rispondere altrimenti gli squilli avrebbero svegliato la persona che dormiva nella stanza accanto alla sua."





	1. Ali nere e occhi blu

Il telefono squillava, Dean si girò cercandolo a tastoni sul letto,dove diavolo lo aveva messo? Doveva rispondere al più presto. La sveglia diceva 3.05, non che aspettasse buone notizie, del resto se il tuo telefono squilla in piena notte e sei un detective della omicidi in servizio sai già quello che ti aspetta, ma aveva comunque urgenza di rispondere altrimenti gli squilli avrebbero svegliato la persona che dormiva nella stanza accanto alla sua. Trovò il telefono sepolto sotto strati di vestiti ammucchiati, in generale non era un maniaco della pulizia ma ultimamente le cose erano peggiorate. I vestiti sporchi erano sparpagliati un po’ d’ovunque, sul suo letto, sulla sedia, sulla scrivania, per non parlare del fatto che non riusciva a trovare più il suo pc, eppure doveva essere li da qualche parte, sotterrato forse da una montagna di calzini o da quella dei vecchi verbali che doveva sistemare, le scartoffie non erano mai state il suo forte, come del resto le pulizie, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto decidersi a mettere un po’ in ordine, se non per lui per il suo nuovo coinquilino. Si, le cose ultimamente erano cambiate e le pulizie domestiche erano l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Prese il telefono e vide il nome di Jessica, una sua collega, lampeggiare sul display, lo sapeva, perché sceglievano sempre la sua notte di reperibilità per commettere un omicidio? Rispose al telefono: “ Dean raggiungimi c’è stato un omicidio ti invio l’indirizzo tramite messaggio” dall’altra parte la voce di Jessica suonava allarmata e tesa e Dean penso che fosse decisamente strano perché un detective della omicidi era abituato agli omicidi e Jessica non era una novellina alle prime armi, ma tutto gli fu chiaro quando Jessica aggiunse: “..E Dean non so proprio come dirtelo ma è come con Lisa”e riagganciò.  
Si alzò, prese dal mucchio delle magliette una maglia che all’odore sembrava potesse essere indossata almeno un'altra volta, indossò un paio di jeans e le scarpe senza i calzini, i calzini no non poteva proprio indossarli di nuovo a giudicare dall’odore che emanavano, doveva trovare assolutamente del tempo per fare una lavatrice. Si diresse in bagno, si lavò la faccia e poi si guardò allo specchio. Gli occhi verdi che lo guardavano era stanchi e preoccupati, cercò di darsi un tono ma non servì a molto, provò un sorriso di circostanza, da esibire per evitare domande, ma risultò solo inquietante, quindi smise di provarci, lasciò sul tavolo un biglietto per far sapere a chi viveva con lui che era uscito, indosso il suo giubbotto e prese le chiavi dell’auto. Salito in macchina seccato, perché stava lasciando per l’ennesima volta il suo coinquilino a casa da solo, accese la radio e cerco di controllarsi, ma gli rimaneva difficile non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare alla frase di Jessica: “..è come con Lisa”. Quel bastardo l’aveva fatto ancora,ma stavolta l’avrebbe preso fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avesse fatto, lo doveva a Lisa.  
Lisa era la migliore amica di Dean, Lisa era stata forse la cosa più simile al vero amore per Dean, ma soprattutto Lisa era la madre di suo figlio: Ben Winchester.  
Lisa e Dean erano sempre stati molto legati, erano cresciuti insieme, avevano frequentato le stesse scuole, la stessa comitiva, ma poi Dean si era trasferito a causa del suo lavoro e non si erano più visti, fino al giorno in cui un ragazzino aveva deciso di accoltellare un suo compagno di classe, e Dean si era ritrovato ad interrogare la sua insegnante di religione, Lisa per l’appunto. Da lì avevano ripreso a frequentarsi e Lisa gli aveva detto di avere un figlio, Ben, che non era stato mai riconosciuto da suo padre, così Dean aveva deciso di fare il grande passo, di trasferirsi da lei e di formare una vera famiglia, aveva talmente legato col ragazzo che lo aveva adottato a tutti gli effetti e per un po’ le cose erano andate al meglio, ma forse per il suo carattere, o a causa del suo lavoro, la sua storia con Lisa era naufragata, ma non la loro amicizia e rimaneva comunque il fatto che lui era il padre di Ben agli occhi della legge e amava quel ragazzino più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. Così avevano ottenuto un affidamento congiunto e Ben poteva vedere il padre quando voleva, solo che queste occasioni erano molto rare, visto il lavoro del padre e più passava il tempo più queste occasioni di stare insieme stavano sparendo, Ben ce l’aveva col padre perché metteva sempre il lavoro davanti a lui e Dean si sentiva in colpa, inadeguato, e anche se avrebbe dato la vita per suo figlio, si seppelliva nel lavoro perché era orgoglioso e con i sentimenti era negato. Ma le cose stavano per peggiorare. Circa un mese fa Dean era stato chiamato per un omicidio in un teatro a Brooklyn vicino la scuola dove lavorava Lisa e Lisa era li distesa a terra in una pozza di sangue.  
Lisa era morta.  
Ogni volta che lo diceva gli sembrava una cosa assurda, impossibile, aspettava sempre che il telefono squillasse e che la vocetta isterica di Lisa gli facesse una ramanzina perché non era andato a una partita di baseball o perché beveva troppo. Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile voler dare qualsiasi cosa per un'altra sola delle sue ramanzine. E adesso che avrebbe fatto con Ben? Era lei che li faceva ragionare, che faceva da negoziatore tra loro, perché lei sapeva quanto Dean tenesse al ragazzo anche se Dean non era il massimo nelle dichiarazioni d’affetto e sapeva quanto entrambi fossero testardi. Se non si sentiva all’altezza prima a fare il padre, figuriamoci ora, ora che era diventata una responsabilità tutta sua. Lui che portava a casa una donna diversa ogni sera, che faceva tardi nei bar e che viveva da solo da non so quanto tempo sarebbe stato in grado di prendersi cura di qualcun altro? Adesso che Ben viveva con lui cercava di rigare dritto, ma comunque il lavoro lo teneva lontano la maggior parte del tempo e quei pochi momenti che stavano insieme Ben si chiudeva in un silenzio che nessuno riusciva a penetrare, sembrava di vivere con un fantasma, mancavano solo l’odore di zolfo e il fumo dalla bocca e poi sarebbe corso a prendere una spranga di ferro, ma non sarebbe servito a niente, questo non era un telefilm era la realtà, e più suo figlio si chiudeva in se stesso più Dean si sentiva frustrato e incapace. E frustrato e incapace si sentiva anche sul lavoro ormai, perché non era stato in grado nemmeno di prendere il bastardo che aveva ucciso la madre di suo figlio e adesso secondo Jessica il bastardo l’aveva fatto di nuovo.  
Scese dalla sua auto, una delle poche cose della sua vita di cui andava fiero, un impala del 67, ricordo del suo defunto padre e entrò nell’edificio che gli era stato indicato da Jessica. Anche stavolta la scena del crimine era un teatro, distesa al centro del palco c’era una donna con i capelli bruni che era stata pugnalata al centro del petto, due enormi ali nere come quelle di un angelo erano state disegnate sul palco a partire dalle spalle della donna, il corpo era stato sistemato con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia aperte, come in una muta preghiera al paradiso, sembrava addormentata, il volto era tranquillo, se non fosse stato per l’enorme macchia rossa di sangue che si espandeva a dismisura sul suo petto e per i segni ai polsi e alle caviglie evidente segno di violenza. Si rivolse a Jessica che stava interrogando il proprietario del teatro e gli chiese: “E stata sedata?” Jessica lo guardava preoccupato, sapeva che per lui questo non poteva essere un caso come tutti gli altri, ma lo conosceva da un bel po’ ormai e sapeva anche che chiedere a Dean Winchester di esternare i suoi sentimenti era come chiedere a un pesce di respirare fuori dall’acqua, era contro natura praticamente, così si limitò a rispondere alla domanda: “Sembrerebbe di si..ma aspettiamo il medico legale per esserne certi.” A questa affermazione Dean fu preso dal panico, si era scordato di quel dettaglio: “Chi è di turno stasera?”chiese. Jessica lo guardò preoccupata, sapeva che la risposta non sarebbe piaciuta a Dean, quindi si limitò ad un alzata di spalle, che voleva dire “non ci possiamo fare niente”, indicando con un dito l’ingresso del teatro.  
L’ingresso del teatro era appena stato varcato da un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e i capelli lunghi, Sam Winchester, uno dei medici legali del distretto, nonché fratello minore di Dean, anche se di minore aveva ben poco. Perfino il bigfoot diventava un nanetto in confronto a Sammy. Sam conosceva Dean come il palmo della sua mano, dopo che i genitori erano morti, Sam era stato tutta la sua famiglia fino all’arrivo di Ben, ma il loro rapporto non era mai cambiato, potevano sempre contare l’uno sull’altro. Lui era l’unico in grado di farlo ragionare e lui era l’unico a sapere senza bisogno di parole cosa stava passando, perché entrambi avevano già conosciuto la perdita e perché gli bastava uno sguardo per capirsi. Ma questo adesso non lo aiutava granché, perché la maschera di freddezza con Sam non funzionava, lui era in grado di leggere oltre e di capire quanto rivivere tutto di nuovo lo sconvolgesse. Aveva paura che se avesse pensato che tutto quello per lui fosse stato troppo da sopportare, sarebbe corso dal suo capo a fargli togliere il caso. Ma Sam lo conosceva e Dean conosceva Sam e infondo sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Sam sapeva quanto per Dean fosse importante prendere l’assassino di Lisa, perciò la cosa che veramente lo spaventava era che suo fratello lo chiudesse in una stanza e lo costringesse a una chiacchierata a cuore aperto. Odiava doverlo fare e Sammy era l’unica persona al mondo in grado di costringerlo a farlo.  
Sam si avvicinò al corpo, non guardò neanche Dean perché sapeva che quello che avrebbe visto non gli sarebbe piaciuto, dopo i primi esami disse con difficoltà e con voce incerta: “Avevate ragione è andata esattamente come con Lisa. “Poi con voce più salda, nascondendo la preoccupazione con la sua voce professionale aggiunse: “portiamola al Laboratorio entro domani vi saprò dire se tutto corrisponde nei minimi dettagli.”  
Prese la sua valigetta e se ne andò, così come era arrivato, senza una parola, non guardò mai verso il fratello, perché già sapeva cosa stava pensando, e non voleva che la sua preoccupazione si aggiungesse a quella che Dean già provava. Già, sapeva quali certezze e quali paure affioravano nella sua testa. L’assassino di Lisa non era uno qualsiasi, si trovavano di fronte a un serial killer e quel corpo, con tutta probabilità, non sarebbe stato l’ultimo.  
Dean tornò a casa alle 9.00 di mattina, aveva interrogato tutti i possibili testimoni ma nessuno aveva visto niente e la cosa lo faceva sentire ancora più incazzato se era possibile. C’era un pazzo che andava in giro a uccidere donne indifese, a quanto pare insegnanti di religione, questo era l’unica cosa che Lisa e la ragazza mora, Ruby si chiamava, avessero in comune,e lui non poteva farci niente. Aveva notato appena il furgone dei traslochi parcheggiato davanti al palazzo, sali le scale in fretta forse Ben dormiva ancora, ma ad un certo punto senti un trambusto assurdo provenire proprio dall’appartamento accanto al suo e senti ridere, una risata così bella che scaldava il cuore, e poi senti una altra risata, stavolta familiare, che ormai non sentiva più da tanto, era la risata di Ben che gli ricordava tanto la risata di Lisa.  
Che ci faceva suo figlio alle nove del mattino a casa del nuovo vicino? Questo non l’aveva dedotto perché era un poliziotto, ma dal camion dei traslochi e dai mobili sul pianerottolo. Beh chiunque avesse quella risata e facesse ridere Ben poteva rimanere quanto voleva. Entrò in casa posò le chiavi ma poi decise di andare a recuperare suo figlio, del resto vivevano a New York, e a New York non si parla con i vicini, tantomeno con quelli appena arrivati di cui non si sa niente, figuriamoci andarsene a casa loro. Lo aveva insegnato da subito a Ben, eppure quel ragazzo era più testardo di un mulo, faceva sempre di testa sua, gli ricordava qualcuno si disse e infondo se ne sentì orgoglioso. Ma sapeva anche, per esperienza personale, che questo tipo di comportamento poteva mettere nei guai. Dio solo sa a chi poteva appartenere quella risata, magari a un pazzo o a un maniaco. Non ne vedeva di tragedie che iniziavano con un vicino simpatico tutti i giorni? Così andò a bussare alla porta del suo vicino.  
“Ciao” gli disse l’uomo che gli aprì: “tu devi essere papà Winchester. Io e Ben stavamo giocando ai videogiochi, anzi alla Pes come dicono i giovani e mi sono appena fatto autogol. Si lo so sono una schiappa, e qualcuno si sta sbellicando dalle risate. Ma migliorerò prometto, croce sul cuore!” di tutto questo discorso Dean Winchester non aveva seguito una sola parola. Riusciva solo a fissare gli occhi che aveva di fronte a se. Occhi profondi come il mare e azzurri come il cielo. Due bellissimi occhi blu che lo fissavano facendogli dimenticare anche il suo nome.


	2. Nuovi arrivi e nuovi inizi

“Si sono quello, cioè sono papà, voglio dire il padre di Ben, sono Dean Winchester”Ma che diavolo faceva? Balbettava? Pensò. Gli occhi di quel tizio lo fissavano e sembrava lo trapassassero leggendo fin dentro la sua anima, destabilizzandolo. Per togliersi dall’imbarazzo fece quello che faceva sempre quando si trovava in difficoltà, si nascondeva dietro il suo distintivo. Prese il distintivo e quasi lo sbatté in faccia al nuovo vicino “Detective Dean Winchester. Dov’è mio figlio? Ben dove sei dobbiamo andare” sbraitò col suo tono da poliziotto cattivo che usava negli interrogatori, evitando accuratamente di guardare quell’uomo negli occhi, entrò nell’appartamento senza aspettare di essere invitato. “Almeno non sei un vampiro”* gli disse sorridendo il suo vicino e lui arrossì. Ma che diavolo gli succedeva? E che diavolo c’entravano i vampiri? “E un telefilm! I vampiri devono essere invitati per entrare nelle case altrui.” Esclamò Ben in risposta al suo sguardo interrogativo, e accentando la parola invitati gli fece capire di non essere stato affatto educato. Trovò suo figlio davanti alla tv con un joystick in mano che guardava il padre come fosse un alieno, di solito Dean era molto permissivo, e Ben non l aveva mai visto così agitato. Ok, quell’uomo era uno sconosciuto per lui, ma sembrava apposto ed era simpatico ,anche se un po’ eccentrico ma Dean non giudicava mai dalle apparenze che diavolo gli poteva essere preso? Ben proprio non riusciva a capirlo. “Scommetto che non credi nei vampiri e sono sicuro che se mai dovessi incontrarne uno gli taglieresti la testa e non perderesti certo tempo ad innamorartene giusto?”disse lo sconosciuto rivolto a Dean e gli sorrise di nuovo. Il poliziotto non poteva restare in quella casa un minuto di più, non gli piaceva l’effetto di quella risata su di lui, rispose un sarcastico “come no!” e aggiunse trascinando per un braccio Ben. “Grazie per l’ospitalità. Arrivederci.” salutò e corse via chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Quando entrò in casa Ben lo fulminò con lo sguardo: “ma che diavolo ti è preso?”disse rivolto verso il padre. “Che diavolo è preso a te? Te ne vai in casa del primo venuto che blatera su vampiri innamorati e stronzate simili?”rispose Dean. “Ok, forse non dovevo andarci da solo, ma già che eri li potevi provare a conoscerlo o lasciare almeno che si presentasse, è stato gentile con me e tu sei stato uno stronzo come al solito” continuò Ben.“Ehi giovanotto modera i termini”lo rimproverò il poliziotto. “Uso i tuoi stessi termini” rispose Ben arrabbiato “Si ma io sono l’adulto e tu sei un ragazzino” iniziò Dean “Questo è da vedere” rispose ben sarcastico, si era già voltato e si stava dirigendo in camera sua o meglio in quella che da palestra era stata trasformata in una parvenza di camera con un materasso e un comodino. Dean si sentiva incazzato col mondo. Con quel bastardo che aveva portato via Lisa ad entrambi, con Ben che rideva con uno sconosciuto e non con lui, con se stesso che non riusciva a far ridere Ben, ma soprattutto con quello sconosciuto che era riuscito a far ridere Ben mentre lui non ci riusciva e anche perché quei suoi dannati occhi blu gli avevano fatto fare la figura dello stupido e lui odiava sentirsi uno stupido. Ma più ci pensava e più si convinceva che Ben avesse ragione era stato uno stronzo, quel tizio era stato gentile con suo figlio, bisognava almeno concedergli il beneficio del dubbio per ora, lui invece si era comportato, beh, da coglione, diciamolo pure, non lo aveva neanche fatto presentare, non sapeva neppure il suo nome, e sapeva che se l’avesse chiesto a Ben per ripicca non glielo avrebbe detto. Voleva uscire andare a scusarsi ma aveva paura dell’effetto che quegli occhi blu avevano avuto su di lui, era stato davvero strano, come se nell’istante in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati quel tipo avesse letto attraverso la sua anima e poi era arrossito anche ridicolo, Dean winchester non arrossiva mai. Magari era solo stanco. Ma non aveva voglia di riprovare ancora quelle sensazioni imbarazzanti. In quel momento i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti di nuovo dallo squillo del telefono, era la centrale, rispose, Anna un'altra sua collega: “Dean il capo mi ha detto di ricordarti che stasera arriva quello nuovo, il sostituto di Rufus e sei di turno con lui, sai con tutto quello che è successo voleva sapere se te la sentissi di fare da Baby-sitter a un novellino.” Certo che non se la sentiva, non aveva la minima voglia di passare la serata a far da balia a uno sbarbato, maledetto Rufus e il suo pensionamento anticipato, sicuramente il suo sostituto sarebbe stato un idiota, ma sapeva che quello per Bobby era un maledetto test.   
Robert Singer, Bobby per gli amici, era il capo di Dean, Jessica, Anna e a quanto pare adesso anche di questo novellino, ed era uno che sapeva il fatto suo, le sue intenzioni non erano cattive, si preoccupava di Dean come a un padre e dopo tutto quello che il ragazzo aveva passato voleva solo che si riposasse e passasse del tempo con suo figlio. Ma Dean non poteva stare a casa con quel pazzo ancora in libertà, così Bobby, da quando c’era stato l’omicidio di Lisa, cercava sempre una scusa per metterlo da parte, e la storia del novellino era la scusa perfetta, perché sapeva quanto tutta questa faccenda fosse una tremenda seccatura per Dean. Così disse sarcastico ad Anna “No, non ti preoccupare sarò li puntuale, adoro fare il baby-sitter ai novellini”. E lei aggiunse “ Dai vedrai che questo ti piacerà non è un novellino ed è in gamba, ho già lavorato in passato con lui, prima che mi trasferissi qui ” E detto questo riagganciò. Alle parole di Anna si senti ancora peggio, perché peggio di un novellino incompetente, c’è solo, uno spocchioso, so-tutto-io, che si crede Dio. Beh sarebbe stato meglio dormire un po’, tanto prima di pranzo Ben non sarebbe uscito dalla sua stanza, sperando che al suo risveglio le cose non fossero peggiorate si buttò sul letto vestito e si addormentò.  
Al suo risveglio le cose erano un po’ cambiate ma decisamente non peggiorate, i panni sporchi non erano più ammucchiati in un angolo, la lavatrice era stata avviata, il frigo era pieno e soprattutto sui fornelli c’era qualcosa di diverso dai soliti cartoni di pizza,la tavola era apparecchiata e su un piatto c’era un post-it con su scritto: “Sono passato nella pausa pranzo per vedere come stavi ma dormivi, quindi non ho voluto disturbarti. Ho fatto i piatti, e ho messo in moto la lavatrice, appena termina tu o Ben mettete i panni ad asciugare, altrimenti poi puzzerà tutto, ho cucinato un po’ di ragù l’acqua è sul fornello, devi solo aspettare che bolla e buttarci la pasta dentro, ho fatto la spesa e risistemato un po’ in giro, sul serio Dean non puoi far vivere un ragazzino in questa maniera (veramente nessuno dovrebbe vivere in questa maniera), prendi qualcuno se non vuoi pulire tu. Torno in ufficio ho del lavoro da finire. SAM. Ps: Ben mi ha raccontato del vicino, davvero non gli hai permesso neanche di presentarsi? Sul serio, hai bisogno di una pausa.” Dean pensò che sicuramente in un'altra vita Sam era stato una Samantha, era troppo pignolo, preciso ed ordinato per essere sempre stato un uomo. Comunque doveva ricordarsi di ringraziarlo, Sam non era tenuto a farlo, ma loro si erano sempre presi cura l’uno dell’altro, erano una famiglia, e adesso Sam sapeva che era il suo turno di prendersi cura di Dean e lo faceva a suo modo. Così pensò Dean adesso anche Sammy sapeva della sua scenata a occhi-blu, se non altro di positivo c’era che almeno con lo zio Sam Ben ci parlava, e Dean poteva contare sul fatto che Sammy gli avrebbe confidato quello che si erano detti.  
Chiamò Ben e si sedettero a tavola, mangiarono in silenzio, fino a quando Ben si decise a rompere il ghiaccio dicendo: “Domani torno a scuola”. Ben ormai non andava a scuola da quando Lisa era morta e Dean non voleva fargli pressioni, sarebbe tornato quando si sarebbe sentito pronto, però stava iniziando a pensare che questo giorno non sarebbe più arrivato. Pensò che forse anche questa decisione di Ben era merito di Zio Sammy. “Se non ti senti pronto non devi andarci per forza” rispose Dean. “Lo so”disse Ben.“Ti ha convinto lo zio Sam?”gli chiese. “No, veramente non è stato lui” ammise il ragazzo “E chi è stato?”domando allora il poliziotto. “È stato ..il nostro vicino” disse guardandolo con aria di sfida, ma non con il solito sguardo strafottente, sembrava divertito in realtà, probabilmente era davvero sembrato uno stupido. “Non vuoi dirmi come si chiama vero?” l’aveva immaginato, anche se non era il suo padre biologico loro due si somigliavano caratterialmente come se lo fosse. “No, avresti dovuto farlo presentare tu.”gli rispose. “Già avrei dovuto” gli costava ammetterlo ma era vero. “È una persona apposto se lo conosci” disse Ben e a quanto poteva percepire il ragazzino ci credeva sul serio. “E tu lo sai perché c’hai fatto una partita alla Pes?” gli chiese Dean. “Ti sorprenderebbe scoprire quante cose si imparano di qualcuno giocando a Pes.” “Ma se è una schiappa!”protesto Dean “Appunto!”concluse Ben e gli fece una boccaccia. Era la prima vera conversazione che avevano da non so quanto tempo a questa parte, anche da prima della morte di Lisa, e lo doveva ad uno sconosciuto dagli occhi blu del quale non sapeva neanche il nome. “E come ha fatto a convincerti?”chiese curioso Dean “Non te lo dico.”ribadì Ben “Ehi Ben, non puoi tenere segreti con un tizio di cui non so neanche il nome!”si lamentò il poliziotto “Lo sapresti se lo avessi fatto presentare”lo rimproverò il ragazzo, si alzò e tornò in camera sua. Accidenti a quanto poteva essere testardo quel ragazzino. Comunque non voleva insistere, si era appena aperta una breccia nel muro di silenzio e non voleva fare di nuovo qualcosa di sbagliato e richiuderla. Dannazione se era difficile fare il padre.  
Arrivò la sera e doveva uscire per andare a lavoro, così disse a Ben che da lì a qualche ora sarebbe arrivato Sam e sarebbe rimasto con lui per la notte nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa. Prese le chiavi dell’Impala il cappotto e uscì, sul pianerottolo però fece una deviazione, voleva chiedere scusa ad occhi-blu ormai nella sua testa lo chiamava così. Perciò si fece coraggio mentre pensava a quei suoi occhi per lui così destabilizzanti, e suonò al campanello, nessuna risposta, probabilmente non era in casa o magari aveva visto chi era e si rifiutava di aprire, come biasimarlo? Era stato un grande stronzo maleducato. Cosi iniziò a chiamare:“Ehilà.. C’è nessuno in casa?..Sono Dean Winchester.. volevo scusarmi per stamattina sono stato un po’ scortese, sa non è un buon momento per me..”Nessuna risposta, iniziò a sentirsi un stupido a scusarsi con una porta così se ne andò buttando un occhio alla cassetta della posta, magari c’era scritto il nome, ma non era ancora stata aggiornata. Salì in auto e si diresse in centrale, cercando di non pensare a quanto sarebbe stato spiacevole passare tutta la serata con uno spocchioso detective che veniva dalla periferia. Del resto non che pretendesse un altro Rufus, ma almeno un pivello da poter prendere in giro, già si immaginava un panzone baffuto pieno di se, che non avrebbe riso alle sue battute e non era davvero il momento di occuparsi anche di questa seccatura nella sua vita. Ma doveva farlo se voleva continuare a lavorare sul caso di Lisa, perciò si fece coraggio scese dall’auto e entrò in centrale. Appena entrò in centrale si senti a casa, perché anche se adesso nella sua vita c’era Ben, i suoi colleghi erano la sua famiglia adottiva. Il detective Anna Thorne** una tipa dai capelli rossi, priva di senso dell’umorismo e stracolma di senso del dovere, ma molto brava a sparare e dopo qualche bicchierino anche simpatica, una sera erano finiti anche a letto insieme ma questa è un'altra storia. Poi c’era il detective Jessica Clark, bionda, carina, magrolina, ma con un carattere di ferro e un asso nei computer, che per lui erano un vero mistero, davvero una tipa sveglia comunque. E poi c’era Bobby il capo. Era stato un amico di suo padre da sempre e quando poi John Winchester era morto lui si era preso cura di Dean e di Sammy. Era un tizio scorbutico e barbuto, l’avrebbe definito suo padre adottivo. Gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva, su come fare il poliziotto e lui aveva seguito le sue orme, e anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, aveva sicuramente mosso qualche filo per far lavorare lui e Sammy nello stesso dipartimento, poiché sapeva quanto per loro fosse importante rimanere uniti. Il suo lavoro era stato per tanto tempo tutta la sua vita perché non aveva niente altro, e continuava ad essere importante anche se adesso c’era Ben. Bobby era sepolto dietro una pila di documenti e strillava al telefono con qualcuno come al solito, Jessica era al computer sicuramente impegnata in chissà quale ricerca e Anna era nella sala degli interrogatori con una donna bionda che riconobbe come la sorella di Ruby, la ragazza uccisa dal “Killer degli angeli”, cosi avevano chiamato in centrale quel pazzo omicida. La donna era già stata interrogata da Dean ma la ragazza era incensurata, a detta della sorella non frequentava nessuno e non aveva nemici, una pista morta praticamente. Però Anna era una pignola e aveva voluto rinterrogarla di nuovo e chissà che non fosse più fortunata di lui. Si sedette alla sua scrivania, fissando la scrivania di Rufus ormai vuota. Se gli piaceva pensare a Bobby come a un padre adottivo, indubbiamente Rufus Ross era per lui come uno zio, competente preciso, divertente e intuitivo, uno che sapeva coprirti le spalle, ma adesso diceva di essere troppo vecchio, e di volersi dedicare ai nipoti e al meritato riposo ma la sua assenza si faceva sentire. A quanto pareva il novellino ancora non era arrivato, si rivolse a Jessica: “Ehi Jes” e indicò la scrivania vuota accanto alla sua, “che fine ha fatto questo novellino?” “Il detective Novak” iniziò Jessica e pronunciò la parola detective come un rimprovero “è andato alla scientifica a ritirare i risultati dei rilevamenti sulla scena dell’omicidio di Ruby Greyson, dagli una possibilità Dean, non è così male, mi ha aiutato con un paio di ricerche è in gamba e sai che ti dico? È anche carino, ha due splendidi occhi blu.”Ma cos’era una persecuzione? Occhi blu ovunque pensò. “Dovrei essere geloso di un uomo di mezz’età con la pancia?” Chiese sarcastico. “Non so perché tu ti sia fatto quest’idea ma Castiel non è affatto un uomo di mezza età e non ha la pancia, anzi è in splendida forma aggiungerei, quindi credo di si, dovresti iniziare a preoccuparti della concorrenza!” aggiunse Anna che finito l’interrogatorio si unì al discorso. “Castiel Novak?” ripete ad alta voce. “Andiamo –Castiel-? Ma che razza di nome è?” “E’ il nome di un angelo!” gli rispose una voce profonda, sconosciuta ma per qualche motivo familiare, alle sue spalle. “Mi lascerai presentare stavolta o fuggirai di nuovo?”. Per poco non cadde dalla sedia, la voce proveniva da un uomo in trench, con due penetranti occhi blu, che lo stavano fissavano divertiti per il suo imbarazzo. Non poteva crederci che potesse accadere anche in una città come New York, ma il suo nuovo vicino alias occhi-blu era anche il suo nuovo collega. Castiel gli porse la mano e disse: “Piacere Dean Winchester papà di Ben sono Castiel.” e mostrandogli il distintivo aggiunse sorridendo imitando la voce che lui aveva usato la mattina: “Detective Castiel Novak, ai suoi ordini o come tu preferisci definirmi -il novellino-.”

*riferimento alla serie tv The Vampire Diaries in questo telefilm un vampiro non può entrare in casa se il proprietario di suddetta casa non lo invita ad entrare 

**ho dato un cognome diverso ai personaggi secondari. In qualche modo sono legati se volete scoprire come buon divertimento piccoli detective :D


	3. Presentazioni e intuizioni

Dannazione possibile che ogni volta con quel tizio collezionasse colossali figure di merda? “Salve detective Novak , mi dispiace per prima, per quello che ha sentito voglio dire, sa com'è quando arriva uno nuovo si tende a diffidare..” “puoi chiamarmi Castiel..” “Anche tu ..cioè anche tu puoi chiamarmi Dean.. è cosi che mi chiamo non Castiel ovvio..” Ma che diavolo gli succedeva eccolo a balbettare di nuovo come un cretino  
“E comunque Castiel volevo chiederti scusa anche per questa mattina sono stato un po’ brusco..” brusco era un eufemismo “e volevo ringraziarti da parte di mio figlio Ben”si riprese “non c’è problema è davvero un bravo ragazzo l’ho capito da come gioca ai videogiochi, mi ha spiegato che si capisce molto di qualcuno da come gioca alla Pes”sorrise e guardò Dean dritto negli occhi. Il calore che trasmettevano quegli occhi avrebbe potuto sciogliere l’Antartide. “Già l ho sentito dire”rispose Dean abbassando gli occhi,cavolo non ce la faceva proprio a sostenere quello sguardo. “Beh credo che sia meglio che torni alla mia scrivania a lavorare su questi”disse Castiel e indicò gli incartamenti presi alla scientifica “se c’è qualcosa di rilevante vi faccio sapere”detto questo si sedette alla sua scrivania e si mise a lavorare.  
Dean pensava che probabilmente la figura del novellino l’aveva fatta lui. Del resto si era messo a farfugliare come un deficiente, di nuovo. Così per dimostrare che anche lui era utile a qualcosa scese in laboratorio a ritirare il referto dell’autopsia della ragazza. Arrivato in laboratorio Sam era immerso fino al gomito nello stomaco di un tizio, del fratello si poteva dire tutto ma non che non avesse uno stomaco di ferro, certe cose anche al duro Dean Winchester davano il voltastomaco, ma non a Sammy. Lo stereo sparava a tutto volume le note di una canzone di musica classica: Beethoven, Mozart o vattelappesca, non era molto ferrato in materia, non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse. Si avvicinò allo stereo e lo spense. E poi si rivolse al fratello dicendo “chi ti credi di essere Sammy? Walter Bishop?”* Walter Bishop era quello che si poteva definire riduttivamente uno scienziato pazzo, uno dei personaggi di una serie tv tra le sue preferite, altro che quelle stupidate melense sui vampiri che guardava il suo vicino. Il fratello non fece caso alla sua battuta “Ho delle novità Dean sul caso di Lisa, ho confrontato i referti e ho trovato sul corpo della ragazza mora, Ruby ,un marchio una specie di simbolo e uno identico si trovava anche sul corpo di Lisa a quanto pare..” si interruppe per controllare che parlare di Lisa in quel modo non fosse troppo dura per lui e Dean capì subito il motivo per cui si era fermato, perciò lo rassicurò: “Non preoccuparti puoi continuare Dexter..*” tipico di Dean, si nascondeva dietro il sarcasmo. “Sembrerebbe che questo tizio, chiunque sia, segua un rituale specifico, rapisce queste ragazze narcotizzandole le lega mani e piedi e poi le uccide con qualche tipo di sostanza, le analisi non hanno ancora decifrato quale, in seguito le pugnala quando sono già morte..” “Un idea del perché?” “Non saprei Dean probabilmente perché non vuole che il dolore traspaia sul loro volto rovinando il suo capolavoro, poi le posiziona al centro del palco di un teatro e mette in scena la storia dell’angelo, disegnando le ali sul pavimento almeno questo e quello che credo io …” “Dai simboli possiamo risalire a qualche setta o qualche gruppo specifici?” “Non li ho mai visti prima d’ora, ma ho fatto qualche ricerca e sembrerebbe una lingua molto antica, su internet è conosciuta come Enochiano e pare, tieniti forte, sia stata dettata dagli angeli in persona” “Insomma questo psicopatico è un fanatico degli angeli, o magari no, visto che li odia al punto di ucciderli per finta” “Già niente che possa servirci sul serio,è sicuramente un fanatico religioso, non ho trovato sette o gruppi che siano legate a questi simboli a parte i feticisti degli angeli, e non puoi immaginare quanti siano” “Invece lo immagino, ce n’è uno proprio al distretto ora!” Il fratello lo guardo interrogativo “il novellino “Detective Castiel Novak”” e lo pronunciò imitando la voce profonda di Castiel “Dice che il suo nome è quello di un angelo e … “Oh mio dio Dean, si chiama come il tuo vicino” Evidentemente Ben allo zio Sam l’aveva detto il nome del vicino, penso Dean. “È proprio lui genio” “Non lo credevo possibile in una città..” “come New York.. lo so è la stessa cosa che ho pensato io” “E allora com'è questo vicino?”gli chiese Sam. Avrebbe potuto dire simpatico, generoso, intelligente, una brava persona, qualsiasi cosa, invece quello che gli uscì fuori, non seppe mai da dove, fu:“Carino”, appena lo disse rimase immobile e atterrito, ma che diavolo aveva? era posseduto? Se avesse creduto nei Demoni sarebbe andato a prendere l’acqua santa, aveva appena definito un uomo.. carino? Sam distolse lo sguardo dal fegato del tipo sdraiato sul tavolo, e lo fissò stupito: “Sul serio Deanna è carino?” e continuò sarcastico “Non voglio mica portarmelo a letto Dean, intendevo se è in gamba..” “Non lo so ok” gli rispose Dean cercando di nascondere l’imbarazzo “lo conosco da un ora, intendevo che è una persona carina…”si giustificò infastidito dall'atteggiamento canzonatorio del fratello. “Ok vedremo, se riesce a sopportarti per due giorni consecutivi avrà tutta la mia stima”e detto questo si lavò le mani e si preparò ad uscire “Vado da Ben ci vediamo domani.. divertiti con il ragazzo carino!” e con un sorriso malizioso sparì oltre la porta. Dean pensò che se lasciava che “Samantha la donna di casa” gli parlasse così era proprio posseduto.  
Castiel Novak non era affatto così tranquillo come voleva sembrare.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse raccontato quella mattina che il suo collega sarebbe stato il padre di quel ragazzo sarebbe scappato a gambe levate.  
Era appena sceso dal camion dei traslochi e già stava trasportando una poltrona su per le scale, non che fosse particolarmente forzuto ma odiava i traslochi e si voleva sbrigare, il giorno dopo avrebbe preso servizio e voleva che per allora fosse tutto sistemato. Così all'alba aveva iniziato a fare su e giù, fino a quando non era inciampato rotolando giù per le scale, rischiando di ammazzarsi e facendo un casino assurdo, nessun vicino si era affacciato. Soltanto uno. Un ragazzino sui tredici anni, con uno sguardo triste da cane bastonato ma con l’aria di chi ne ha passate tante e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di non fermarsi a pensare, anche aiutare uno sconosciuto a trasportare mobili su per le scale alle cinque del mattino. Il ragazzo l’aveva aiutato a tirarsi su e poi si era offerto di aiutarlo a trasportare i mobili. Bingo c’aveva preso,pensò. Lui gli aveva risposto: “Non preoccuparti faccio da solo.. sono Castiel Novak comunque.. piacere” gli aveva porto la mano e il ragazzo gliela aveva stretta dicendo “sono Ben.. Ben Winchester . Abito vicino al tuo appartamento”. “Scusami se ti ho svegliato Ben ma torna a dormire prometto di non fare più casino..”si scusò Castiel.“In realtà non dormivo”gli confidò il ragazzo “Come mai”chiese stupito il vicino. “Ultimamente non riesco a dormire” e mentre lo diceva Castiel aveva letto sul suo volto una tristezza cosi profonda, quel tipo di tristezza che non sarebbe mai dovuta stare sul volto di un ragazzino. Una tristezza che anche lui conosceva bene, perché per tanto tempo l’aveva vista sul suo di volto, guardandosi allo specchio. “il suo angelo” cosi amava definirlo sempre sua madre, per questo lo aveva chiamato Castiel, dandogli il nome di un angelo del signore. Perciò la parte angelica che c’era in lui decise che non poteva starsene a guardare e accettò di farsi aiutare. Trasportarono mobili fino alle 8 e Ben lo aveva preso in giro perché aveva la collezione completa di “The vampire Diaries” una serie tv sui vampiri, che Ben aveva definito una scopiazzata di Twilight, e comunque una serie da femminucce, ma che aveva ammesso di aver visto con sua madre. Poi il ragazzo aveva visto che lui aveva una consol, la Pes l’aveva chiamata, “si è un regalo” aveva detto Castiel “ma non ci gioco mai” e Ben entusiasta gli aveva proposto di fare una partita, e mentre giocavano non si sa come il ragazzo gli aveva raccontato tutto su di lui. Che viveva col padre, che era però suo padre adottivo, che sua madre era morta e che il padre si era seppellito nel lavoro, che lui non andava più a scuola perché i suoi compagni avrebbero chiesto e fatto domande e lui non riusciva a parlare di quello che era successo. Gli disse che tutti volevano parlare di quello che era successo ma che lui non voleva, voleva semplicemente che tutti lo lasciassero in pace. Non sapeva perché stava raccontando quelle cose proprio a lui, a un estraneo, che aveva conosciuto da due ore e si scusò. Ma Castiel che si riconosceva in lui gli spiegò che tutte quelle cose che sentiva premevano su di lui da un po’, come un macigno, e che sarebbero venute fuori comunque prima o poi. Gli spiegò che certe volte è più facile sfogarsi con uno sconosciuto, perché non si teme di essere giudicati. Gli aveva fatto capire che lui non aveva delle risposte da dargli. Che forse delle risposte non c’erano. Che semplicemente a volte le cose brutte succedevano anche alle brave persone. Ma che sapeva bene come si sentisse, anche lui aveva perso sua madre da giovane. Gli disse che anche per lui non era stato facile, che il dolore non sarebbe mai scomparso del tutto, ma sarebbe diventato pian piano meno sordo, meno costante e meno devastante. Gli raccontò che avrebbe continuato a fare le cose che faceva prima, che avrebbe scoperto, con sua grande sorpresa, la possibilità di ridere ancora, ma anche di piangere ancora, per cose inutili e stupide. Lo rassicurò che, anche se il dolore sarebbe rimasto li, in agguato da qualche parte riemergendo fuori quando meno se lo aspettava, era possibile andare avanti, e che la gente avrebbe smesso di fare domande, che lui poteva fare un passo alla volta. Magari poteva iniziare col tornare a scuola, poteva affrontare un giorno alla volta, questo almeno aveva aiutato lui. Poi mentre parlavano lui si era distratto e si era fatto un autogol ed erano scoppiati in una risata e per un attimo l’ombra sul viso del ragazzo era sparita. Ma poi il disastro aveva bussato alla sua porta.  
“Deve essere mio padre aveva detto il ragazzo” e lui era andato ad aprire ma non era preparato a quello che avrebbe visto.  
Aveva aperto la porta a quello che sembrava un modello di biancheria intima fisico perfetto denti bianchissimi. Aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva incontrato due occhi verdi che lo fissavano, non sapeva perché ma si agitò, quello sguardo malinconico e allo stesso tempo intriso di amarezza l’aveva colpito nel profondo, turbandolo. L’ uomo sembrava seccato del fatto che suo figlio fosse in casa sua e poteva capirlo, e poi lui aveva iniziato a blaterare, facendo quelle stupide battute sui vampiri. Avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi dalla vergogna, aveva pensato sicuro che fosse uno squilibrato, un pedofilo magari. Non lo aveva neanche lasciato presentare tanta era la fretta che aveva di scappare. E si era sentito ancora peggio quando a lavoro aveva scoperto che il suo vicino, che pensava che fosse un pedofilo, non solo era anche uno dei suoi nuovi colleghi, ma pensava anche che fosse un inetto sul lavoro. Beh, bella prima impressione che aveva dato “complimenti Castiel dieci più” si disse. Quel poveretto balbettava dalla paura al solo pensiero di dover lavorare con un squilibrato.  
Così adesso doveva dimostrare ai suoi colleghi che non era un completo idiota, e soprattutto voleva smettere di essere considerato un idiota da Dean. Non sapeva perché per lui fosse così importante riscattarsi ai suoi occhi ma doveva dimostrargli di essere all'altezza,voleva dimostrargli che di lui poteva fidarsi, aveva capito del resto dal suo sguardo che Dean non era il tipo che concedesse la sua fiducia a chiunque, perciò leggeva e rileggeva quei fogli finché qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Dean stava osservando Castiel che rileggeva quei fogli da più di un ora ormai, aveva notato che non si era tolto il trench, sembrava il tenente Colombo e la cosa lo divertì. Osservò i suoi capelli scuri e la sua forma snella e penso che con quegli occhi poi, beh, forse Anna aveva ragione gli avrebbe rovinato la piazza era davvero un bell'uomo, poteva ammetterlo no? Si disse. Senza apparire una femminuccia. Era un bell'uomo, una pura e semplice costatazione punto. Da quando aveva iniziato a fare questo genere di costatazioni comunque? Si riscosse bruscamente da questi pensieri, Castiel era in piedi di fronte la sua scrivania, minacciando pericolosamente il suo spazio personale, da dove cazzo era sbucato? Pensò Dean. “Dean penso di aver trovato qualcosa, sai su quel caso del “killer degli angeli, non è granché ma è comunque una pista”disse Castiel e poi stette in silenzio, un silenzio che a Dean parve durare un eternità “Vuoi farti pregare Castiel ?” sbottò e giunse le mani in segno di preghiera, “stai ironizzando sul fatto che mi chiami come un angelo del signore? Davvero divertente” sorrise sarcastico Castiel, almeno, stava pensando, non balbettava più, forse dopotutto si era convinto che non era un pedofilo? “Andiamo sputa il rospo” lo esortò Dean. “Ok” disse “il referto dice che per tracciare le ali nere è stato usato un tipo di carboncino particolare e siccome di disegno un po’ ne capisco, so che non è cosi comune da reperire, perciò potremmo vedere chi lo vende, se tengono dei registri dei clienti, e restringere il campo”e poi successe. Dean non sapeva quale oscura forza dentro di lui l’avesse spinto a farlo, ma si alzò di scatto e abbracciò Castiel. Si staccarono quasi subito guardandosi imbarazzati, ma non era il gesto ad averli imbarazzati, il gesto era stato dettato dalla gratitudine di Dean nei confronti di Castiel per avergli finalmente fornito una pista decente per cercare l’assassino di Lisa. Un gesto se non altro spontaneo, dettato dalla riconoscenza. Ad averli imbarazzati e in un certo senso spaventati, era stata la sensazione che avevano provato entrambi quando i loro corpi si erano incontrati, una sensazione che li aveva completamente spiazzati, potevano paragonarla alla sensazione del naufrago quando avvista una nave. Alla sensazione dell’uomo che smarrito nel deserto trova un oasi. Era come la sensazione di chi si era perso e all'improvviso era tornato a casa.

 

*chiaro riferimento alla serie Fringe dell'Abc :D*  
*Serie Dexter il protagonista è un medico fuori di testa :D*


	4. Spari e Restauri

Per un po’ erano rimasti lì a fissarsi entrambi sotto shock, il primo che si riscosse fu Dean “ok Picasso da dove cominciamo?”“ Ho fatto una ricerca e i negozi a New York che vendono quel tipo di carboncino sono solo 3.” “Allora direi di iniziare dal più vicino del resto il primo omicidio è avvenuto nei dintorni” disse cercando di mascherare la rabbia che gli prendeva quando ripensava a quello che quel pazzo aveva fatto a Lisa, non sapeva quanto Castiel conoscesse e quanto no e non gli andava certo di raccontare tutta la storia daccapo, era come immergersi nudi nel ghiaccio ogni volta. E il freddo che sentiva non andava mai via. Si sentiva responsabile. A che era servito fare il poliziotto se poi non riusciva a proteggere le persone a cui teneva?il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto dalle parole di Castiel “Ok, ma Dean temo dovremmo aspettare domattina i negozi a quest’ora sono chiusi e non abbiamo l’autorizzazione per buttare giù dal letto i proprietari”. Eccola di nuovo la sensazione di impotenza, sapeva che Castiel aveva ragione, era solo una pista indiziaria e perciò dovevano starsene lì a non fare niente fino alla mattina. Così tornarono ognuno alla propria scrivania. Dopo un po’ Dean si disse che tanto valeva tornare a casa, avrebbero chiamato se fosse successo qualcosa. Così guardò Castiel e disse: “Ehi Detective torno a casa a riposarmi un po’ visto che domani abbiamo da fare, dovresti andare anche tu, tanto non c’è niente altro che possiamo fare qui”e non seppe darsi una spiegazione ma gli venne spontaneo aggiungere “vuoi un passaggio?” “Grazie Dean accetto volentieri”rispose il collega. Arrivarono alla macchina e Castiel capì, semplicemente dallo sguardo di Dean mentre raggiungevano la sua auto, che doveva tenerci molto a quel pezzo di metallo, sicuramente ne andava molto orgoglioso, un impala del 67. Ma a lui le auto non dicevano molto, non ne possedeva neanche una, era un ecologista, non di quelli fissati, ma prendeva sempre la metro del resto secondo lui a New York se il traffico era paragonabile all'Inferno vero e proprio, trovare parcheggio, quello era il Purgatorio senza dubbio. Quando entrarono in auto Dean si rese conto che non aveva ancora cenato così si ritrovò a dire “ho una fame da lupi ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?”. Davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi da dove venissero fuori tutte quelle sensazioni, stare nella sua auto con Castiel gli veniva naturale, come se fossero amici da sempre. Forse erano i suoi occhi, così profondi ma allo stesso tempo gentili e rassicuranti. Provava accanto a quel tizio una sensazione di tranquillità che non provava da tempo, e non si spiegava da dove venisse visto che la sua vita era un disastro totale, che quel tizio fosse davvero un angelo? Ma a che stava pensando, aveva ragione Sammy, doveva prendersi una pausa, era troppo sotto stress. Rimaneva il fatto che l’aveva abbracciato, certo si era detto, era stato uno slancio momentaneo dovuto all'entusiasmo di avere finalmente una pista dopo tanto tempo,semplice riconoscenza pensava. Eppure quella sensazione che aveva provato lo aveva un tantino scombussolato, che fosse normale provare sensazioni del genere con un perfetto sconosciuto? o santo Dio con un uomo poi? Ogni cosa di quel tizio lo sconvolgeva o lo turbava: i suoi occhi, quando gli sorrideva, addirittura quando lo abbracciava, o mio Dio l aveva abbracciato si ripeteva incredulo. Lui Dean Winchester che non abbracciava nemmeno suo fratello, aveva abbracciato un perfetto sconosciuto. Era sicuramente lo stress, doveva essere lo stress, si senza dubbio, non potevano, anzi, non dovevano esserci altre spiegazioni. “Sai Dean volevo chiederti di aggiornarmi sull'omicidio dell’altra ragazza Lisa, non ho avuto ancora tempo di studiare tutti gli incartamenti, era un insegnante di religione anche lei e..” inizio Castiel “era la madre di Ben” non sapeva perché l’aveva detto, gli era uscito fuori così dal nulla, si aspettava che Castiel dicesse, mi dispiace e che continuasse a fare domande o a dire cose stupide come: condoglianze,servirà del tempo, ma lui lo fissò lo guardò dritto negli occhi e disse con determinazione: “Lo prenderemo Dean te lo prometto” ancora una volta, il suo nuovo vicino, non l’aveva deluso. “Allora dimmi team Damon o team Stefan?”*  
Avevano continuato a parlare per tutto il viaggio, su come Lisa avesse costretto Dean quando si frequentavano a vedere la serie sui vampiri che tanto appassionava Castiel, e tra una cosa e l’altra Dean gli aveva spiegato che aveva voluto bene a Lisa, che la riteneva la sua migliore amica, una confidente, una su cui contare, ma non sapeva se definirlo amore. Gli raccontò che non aveva mai provato quel tipo d’amore che nei film definiscono con la A maiuscola, l’amore incondizionato secondo lui era possibile, potevi provarlo per un figlio o un fratello, per la famiglia insomma, che potevano deluderti a volte, ma ti rimaneva comunque un legame, quel vincolo che avrebbe sempre legato un uomo alla sua famiglia. L’amore vero, invece, il vissero per sempre felici e contenti, il “ti troverò sempre”, secondo lui era una stronzata, si trovava solo nelle favole e concluse dicendo che era per questo che odiava quel genere di telefilm, perché poi si finiva tra uomini a fare certi discorsi da femminucce e si risultava ridicoli. Fermarono l’impala alla tavola calda sotto casa, entrarono e Castiel si diresse in bagno invece Dean prese posto in un tavolo. Successe in un attimo, un tizio col volto coperto entrò nel locale puntando una pistola all'uomo alla cassa e intimò a lui e a Dean, unico cliente, di tenere le mani alzate perché quella era una rapina.  
Il ragazzo era sicuramente un principiante forse un tossico da quanto sembrava agitato, e Dean stanco di dover sempre rendere conto a criminali come quello, aveva smesso di pensare, quel ragazzo era la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, ne aveva abbastanza di subire e basta senza reagire. Perciò decise di fare l’eroe, aveva smesso di tenere le mani su e mentre il ragazzo era distratto ad arraffare il bottino, stava tentando di prendere la pistola, come era prevedibile il ragazzo si accorse di quello che Dean stava facendo così gli puntò la sua pistola alla tempia e Dean era sicuro avrebbe sparato. Ne era sicuro, non c’era tempo per negoziare o ragionare era evidente che quel tizio non ragionava, così si maledisse perché sarebbe morto lì, in quella tavola calda sotto casa sua, a un passo da Ben e da Sam,lasciandoli soli, senza poterli rivedere,vide il ragazzo premere il grilletto e poi ci fu lo sparo. Aprì gli occhi ma non era morto, il ragazzo era a terra ferito, la pistola era stata allontanata con un calcio “chiamate un ambulanza e la polizia” disse Castiel. Il suo angelo l’aveva salvato. Si avvicinò e gli disse “stai bene?” “Si”gli rispose Dean. “Che diavolo ti è preso Dean volevi farti ammazzare? Ragiona cazzo! Non siamo nel Far West!”  
Era davvero arrabbiato e aveva ragione avrebbe potuto morire se non fosse stato per lui cosi disse: “Hai ragione. Grazie Cas!” “Cas??”ripetè Castiel sorpreso. “Già ho pensato che ti servisse un soprannome Castiel è troppo lungo e formale e poi te lo sei guadagnato mi hai salvato la vita”gli spiego Dean. “già D!”lo prese in giro Castiel.“No. Non ci provare tu non puoi”ribatte. “perché?” domando divertito Cas. “Perché sei il novellino!”lo prese in giro Dean. “Ok ok, comunque sul serio Dean, lo so che certe volte stare al mondo può essere frustrante ma pensa che c’è qualcuno che conta su di te, pensa a Ben, adesso ha solo te, cosa sarebbe successo se ti fosse capitato qualcosa? E io..” io che? Castiel si bloccò, che cazzo gli veniva in mente lo conosceva da un giorno pensò. Cercò di giustificarsi dicendo:“..come tuo collega voglio dire ..è il primo giorno che siamo di turno insieme e già ti vuoi far ammazzare sotto il mio naso che figura ci farei col capo? Si è tanto raccomandato “Senti Novak se succede qualcosa a Winchester ti riterrò personalmente responsabile””disse imitando la voce autoritaria di Bobby. “Perfetto, e io che pensavo di dover essere la tua baby-sitter e invece i ruoli erano invertiti! Ok Prometto che farò il bravo Cas” disse Dean e stavolta diceva sul serio. “Prendi qualcosa da mangiare e torna da tuo figlio ci vediamo domani in centrale rimango io a parlare con gli agenti” gli disse Castiel. “Senti..”iniziò Dean ma Cas non lo fece neanche finire di parlare che disse: “..non preoccuparti non ti farò escludere dal caso!” Di nuovo gli aveva letto nel pensiero. Ma come diavolo faceva? Era proprio un fottuto angelo.  
Il mattino dopo, quando si svegliò, si ritrovò la colazione già pronta sul tavolo e un biglietto con su scritto:  
“Accompagno Ben a scuola e poi vado a lavoro fammi sapere se hai novità sul caso, ho preparato la colazione. No non ringraziarmi, buona giornata. SAM”. Dean controllò l’orologio, le 9.30, a quest’ora i negozi erano aperti e finalmente avrebbe potuto andare a controllare la pista che gli aveva suggerito Cas. Avrebbe voluto correre fuori e fare tutto da solo e di testa sua come al solito, ma cercò di riflettere, una cosa insolita per lui. Era proprio la sua capacità a reagire istintivamente una parte di ciò che lo rendeva bravo nel suo lavoro, come avrebbe detto Sammy : “Dean è il classico tipo che prima agisce e poi riflette”. La lezione della sera precedente però gli era servita a qualcosa, si domandava cosa fosse successo all’arrivo della polizia e come Cas avesse giustificato il suo comportamento con gli agenti. Non solo gli aveva salvato la vita, ma si era offerto di coprirlo col capo, e cosa più importante gli aveva dato una pista da seguire, perciò decise che il minimo che potesse fare era di passare dal collega mentre usciva per andare in centrale e magari dargli un passaggio, visto che andavano nello stesso posto poteva fargli risparmiare i soldi della metro almeno. Si fece una bella doccia. Entrò in camera sua e aprì l’armadio, sembrava che un mago avesse fatto un incantesimo, i vestiti erano magicamente puliti, piegati e stirati al loro posto, si annotò mentalmente di fare un bel regalo a Sammy, già aveva pensato di dover indossare vestiti che non lavava da almeno una settimana, invece indossò, una bella maglia pulita, un paio di Jeans stirati, si suo fratello stirava i jeans, e un bel paio di calzini profumati, si infilò gli anfibi, e per non rovinare il quadretto in onore delle pulizie della sua sorellina Samantha si fece anche la barba, o almeno questo era quello che si andava raccontando, il fatto che volesse fare una buona impressione sul suo vicino, per dimostrargli di non essere un totale squilibrato, ma una persona di cui fidarsi, non c’entrava niente, ovvio.  
Castiel aveva passato una nottata di inferno, aveva dovuto spiegare agli agenti di servizio almeno tre volte come erano andate le cose, cercando di omettere il ruolo che Dean aveva avuto nell'intera faccenda senza contraddirsi. Non gli piaceva mentire, tanto meno a quei ragazzi che facevano solamente il loro lavoro, ma omettere non era la stessa cosa che mentire giusto? E poi lo riteneva necessario, il comportamento di Dean poteva compromettere la sua partecipazione al caso e questo lui non poteva permetterlo. Non sapeva neanche perché si stava dando così tanto da fare per aiutare quel tizio, lo conosceva appena e già lo aveva trascinato nei guai, ma sentiva che doveva coprirlo del resto è a questo che servono..cosa? Si domandò, gli amici? Potevano davvero definirsi tali? Non sapeva perché ma ogni volta che si trovava in sua presenza sentiva come un istinto alla protezione, una voglia di impressionarlo e di non deluderlo che non si sapeva spiegare da dove venisse, capiva i suoi pensieri, leggeva nei suoi occhi la sua stessa voglia di riscatto e la sua stessa sete di giustizia. Capiva la necessità che aveva di assicurare alla giustizia l’assassino di Lisa, era personale, e non si dovrebbe mai lavorare sui casi con un coinvolgimento personale lo sapeva, ma lui lo capiva bene quello che Dean provava. Del resto era a causa della morte di sua madre, investita da un ubriaco al volante che non si era neanche fermato a dagli soccorso, che Castiel aveva deciso di fare il poliziotto, per riparare alle ingiustizie, e leggeva in fondo all'anima di Dean le stesse intenzioni, chi poteva essere lui per privarlo della sua di giustizia, non della vendetta, ma della giustizia. No, non si poteva privare un uomo della giustizia. Dean doveva guardare quell'uomo negli occhi mentre lo arrestava e solo così sarebbe potuto andare avanti, avrebbe potuto placare la sua coscienza, proprio come era stato per lui, perché anche se Dean non glielo aveva mai detto, sapeva con certezza che si sentiva responsabile, che sentiva di non aver fatto abbastanza per proteggere una persona che amava, e forse questo essere cosi simili, lo rendeva cosi legato al suo collega pur conoscendolo da così poco, così sensibile ai suoi occhi verdi e al suo sorriso sarcastico? E quella sensazione quando l’aveva abbracciato? Si sicuramente si disse era perché si rivedeva in lui. Così aveva omesso e una volta convinti gli agenti era tornato a casa, ma non contento aveva passato gran parte della nottata a studiare tutti i dettagli del caso e poi si era addormentato con la faccia sui fascicoli e completamente vestito, fino a che il suono del campanello non l aveva svegliato.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto guardando la sveglia, 10.15, si diresse verso la porta come uno zombi, si guardò in uno specchio: occhi cerchiati, capelli sparati, barba ispida, ma non aveva la forza di sistemarsi così aprì la porta e si ritrovò di fronte due occhi verdi che lo fissavano inebetiti. Dean pensava che Cas somigliasse in quel momento a uno di quei gattini che si incontrano a volte per strada vicino i cassonetti della spazzatura, quelli col pelo tutto arruffato, magrolini, che sembra che un soffio di vento basti a farli volar via, ma con occhi dolci e vispi, quelli che istintivamente ti veniva voglia di portar via con te per fare in modo che non gli accada mai niente di male. Ma Dean non era mai stato il tipo che si faceva intenerire dagli occhi dei gattini, almeno non fino ad ora, così disse: “ Buongiorno Cas, mi dispiace dirtelo ma sembri Tom Hanks in Cast Away, ho pensato volessi un passaggio” “Buongiorno Dean, quando inizierò a parlare con i palloni da Basket me ne preoccuperò**, sono stato sveglio tutta la notte per studiare il caso, scusami se non sono al massimo della forma come te, mi sbaglio o ci siamo dati una ripulita?”gli disse sorridendo, un sorriso che trasmetteva allegria. Dean arrossì leggermente,cavolo, pensò l’aveva notato “E’ merito di Sammy, cioè di Sam, è mio fratello, lui lava e stira mi fa da colf praticamente,da quando ho preso Ben con me, è il suo modo di occuparsi di me sai si vuole rendere utile e io lo lascio fare, diciamo che io non sono proprio un grande fan della pulizia, penso che lo conoscerai presto è uno dei medici legali del nostro dipartimento.” Perché si stava giustificando non lo sapeva proprio. “Oh cielo un altro Winchester! Non vedo l’ora di conoscerlo. Se è come gli altri due ci sarà da divertirsi. Entra dai ti preparo un caffè e intanto mi do una ripulita, non vorrei farti sfigurare sai e poi usciamo a seguire la nostra pista” Dean si accomodò in salotto e si guardò intorno, la casa di Cas era estremamente ordinata, l’opposto della sua. CD, DVD, libri, tutti sistemati in ordine alfabetico e per genere , non aveva mai visto tanti libri tutti insieme, lui al massimo leggeva riviste e fumetti, non che si ritenesse un ignorante per questo, ma semplicemente non gli interessavano. C’erano molti cd di musica classica, e film impegnati e d’autore, si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe andato d'accordissimo con suo fratello Sam e questo gli provocò un certo fastidio non avrebbe saputo dire il perché. Cas si fece una doccia veloce, indossò una camicia bianca, un completo classico giacca, pantaloni scuri e una cravatta blu, purtroppo le occhiaie erano rimaste ma si doveva accontentare, adesso almeno sembrava un professionista e non un barbone. Uscì dalla stanza e Dean ridendo gli disse: “Cielo Cas condoglianze chi è morto?” “Non scherzare Dean l’eleganza è molto importante”preciso Castiel. “beh dai devo ammettere che in versione damerino non sei niente male” stavolta fu il turno di Cas di arrossire. Bevvero di corsa il caffè e si diressero all'ingresso, Cas prese il suo trench “è proprio necessario quello?”disse Dean indicando il trench. “Ovvio è un regalo ci tengo molto” e un ombra di tristezza gli passo sul volto, ma scomparve in fretta sostituito da un sorriso ironico “e poi anche Colombo ne ha uno no? Si indaga meglio in trench” gli disse. 

*Dean vuole sapere Cas chi shippa se Delena o Stelena ancora un riferimento a The Vampire Diares (scusate)..bhe Cas shippa Stelena :) ps: io shippo Klaroline :D*

 

**Dean e Cas si riferiscono a un famoso film con Tom Hanks il protagonista naufraga su un isola deserta e si costruisce un finto amico con una palla da basket "mr Wilson" Bellissimo film a parere mio :D**

[a mia discolpa posso solo dire che l'ho scritto un po di anni fa quando il telefilm TVD era ancora guardabile]


	5. Errori e rancori

Dean e Cas avevano appena messo piede fuori di casa quando i loro cellulari squillarono all'unisono, era la centrale, non potevano di certo immaginare che quei due fossero insieme. Anna avvisò Dean e Jes avvisò Cas che era successo di nuovo, sempre la stessa messa in scena, durante la notte una donna, ancora un insegnante di religione, stavolta bionda e di nome Lilith Grey era stata ritrovata morta, sedata uccisa e poi pugnalata, stesso simbolo stesse ali nere, le vittime di quel pazzo ora salivano a tre. Nessun collegamento tra le vittime a parte il loro lavoro e come le altre volte nessuno aveva visto o sentito niente. Le loro colleghe erano appena arrivate sul posto e volevano essere raggiunte, ma Cas convinse Dean che sarebbe stato molto più utile interrogare i proprietari dei negozi piuttosto che andare sull'ennesima scena del crimine che, era convinto, non avrebbe portato a nulla. Poi disse che sicuramente ci avrebbe pensato Sam al corpo della vittima, e che se era davvero così perfettino, come l’aveva descritto, anche sul lavoro, li avrebbe aggiornati su tutte le novità, ammesso che ce ne fossero, perché Cas aveva seri dubbi su questo. Così lui e Dean presero l’impala e si recarono nel primo negozio nei pressi di Brooklyn della lista, era un classico negozio di quelli che vendono cose per l’arte:pennelli, tele, creta ovunque. Cose così, ordinarie, comunque Dean non ci trovo nulla di sospetto. Dietro il bancone non c’era nessuno, sul bancone c’era uno di quei campanelli che si trovano nelle hall degli alberghi per richiamare il personale, lo suonarono e dal retro apparve un uomo sulla quarantina, occhi chiari un accenno di barba rossiccia, indossava un grembiule macchiato di pittura così come le sue mani, sembrava seccato, evidentemente era stato interrotto mentre componeva quello che, pensò Dean, per quanto ne potevano sapere, sarebbe potuto essere il capolavoro del secolo. “Stiamo cercando il proprietario di questo negozio” spiegò Dean. “Sono io! chi lo cerca?” rispose l’uomo. “Polizia di New York! Io sono il detective Winchester e questo è il mio collega il detective Novak!”disse Dean. “Vorremo farle alcune domande per un indagine in corso..” inizio Cas “Sicuro! Chiedete pure!” rispose l’uomo. “Tenete per caso un registro clienti?” domandò Cas. “Si certamente”disse il proprietario del negozio. “Vorremmo sapere chi ha recentemente acquistato questo particolare tipo di carboncino..” e Castiel gli mostrò la confezione prendendolo da uno scaffale, “Sappiamo che è molto particolare e molto costoso, non tutti i negozi di articoli per l’arte lo vendono, questo e altri tre per la precisione in tutta NY”. “Si è un articolo molto raffinato e costoso, i clienti che l’acquistano nel mio negozio sono solo tre, li conosco bene sono clienti affezionati, se volete i loro indirizzi e i loro nomi ve li faccio avere”. “Grazie per la collaborazione signore” disse Dean. Il negoziante scrisse i nomi e gli indirizzi su un foglio. “Questo lo prendiamo noi se non le dispiace” disse Dean e prese il registro clienti, “Ne faremo una copia e glielo restituiremo al più presto” “Sicuro” disse l’uomo “Non c’è problema”. Si diressero anche negli altri due negozi trovati da Castiel, ma a detta dei proprietari e dai registri che avevano non risultavano acquisti di quel particolare materiale, quindi rimanevano solo i tre indirizzi fornitigli dal primo negoziante, indirizzi che avrebbero visitato nel pomeriggio, prima volevano passare in centrale per farsi dare notizie sul terzo omicidio. Tornati in centrale Dean e Cas si diressero direttamente in laboratorio per vedere il corpo della terza vittima e avere un parere da Sam. Quando entrarono Sam stava parlando al telefono: “lo so, lo so, solo che ha bisogno di me adesso, non so come potrebbe reagire, non me la sento di dirglielo ora…” ma non appena vide Dean si fermò e disse: “ora devo andare ti richiamo”. E riattaccò. “Ciao Sam con chi stavi parlando?” chiese Dean. “Un collega, niente di speciale”. Ma non sembrava affatto così, Dean non se la bevve infatti, conosceva bene suo fratello e sapeva che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma non gli sembrava il momento di insistere. “Tu devi essere il famoso detective Novak..” esordì Sam rivolto a Castiel “..Dean mi ha detto cose interessanti su di te” e lanciò uno sguardo divertito a Dean. Dean si sentì imbarazzato ricordandosi del fatto che la sera prima aveva definito Cas -carino- e giurò a se stesso che se Sammy l’avesse ripetuto ad alta voce, avrebbe cancellato quel sorrisetto ironico dalla sua faccia a suon di pugni. “Beh spero cose positive” disse Cas, porgendo la mano a Sam, che gliela strinse. “Visto che hai superato le prime ventiquattro ore con Dean e siete ancora tutti e due interi, sicuramente sarai un tipo tosto, e visto che sei anche suo vicino sicuramente devi essere in gamba o comunque avere una pazienza di ferro, o magari un santo in paradiso CASTIEL!.”scherzò Sam. “Troppo divertente Samantha” lo prese in giro Dean. Castiel mise fine a quel battibecco tra marmocchi, anche se la cosa lo divertiva molto, lui era sempre stato figlio unico e invidiava la complicità tra Dean e Sam, dal loro rapporto si capiva subito che erano molto legati anche se facevano di tutto per non darlo a vedere. Chiese a Sam il referto dell’autopsia sulla nuova vittima e se ci fosse qualche novità. Sam disse che il modus operandi era lo stesso, che non c’era niente di diverso e loro lo informarono su questa nuova pista, che gli aveva portati a i tre indiziati, e che per ora era tutto quello che avevano in mano. Del resto il killer era particolarmente bravo nel non lasciar tracce, niente impronte o DNA, niente di niente, poi lasciarono Sam al suo lavoro e andarono a mangiare un boccone. Una volta in macchina Cas disse : “Senti Dean ho dato un occhiata ai nomi che ci sono su quel foglio.. e devo confessarti che una di quelle persone la conosco.” Ammise imbarazzato e continuò: “Sai che ti ho detto che qualcosa di arte ne capisco, beh questa persona ne è la causa, e volevo dirti che magari non è una buona idea che la interroghi anch'io. Non ci vediamo da un po’ e non ci siamo lasciati in buoni rapporti, questo potrebbe influenzare il corso delle indagini, quindi lo capisco se non mi vorrai con te..” gli costava rinunciare al caso, ma gli sembrava la cosa più ovvia da fare. “Cas da quando ti conosco?” iniziò Dean “Ventiquattro ore scarse? e mi hai già salvato il culo, mi hai coperto con il capo, fornito una pista e hai ottenuto più risultati tu con mio figlio in una sola conversazione che io in non so quanto tempo, perciò chiuderò un occhio, come tu hai fatto con me, solo credo sia meglio mi racconti le cose nei dettagli. Sai non per farmi i fatti tuoi, ma per avere un quadro completo..” “ok” acconsentì Cas anche se parlare di quella storia non gli andava un granché. “Me lo dirai però davanti a un panino e a una birra sto morendo di fame” sorrise Dean e Castiel non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il suo sorriso, quel ragazzo aveva un effetto calmante su di lui e anche affrontare argomenti spinosi sul suo passato con Dean gli veniva naturale.  
Seduti in una paninoteca affollata davanti a un bel hamburger Cas raccontò a Dean di come aveva conosciuto Balthazar. Un artista e collezionista d’arte davvero di talento, e di come tutto quello che conosceva sull'arte l’avesse appreso dal lui, dal suo migliore amico o meglio, ex migliore amico. Gli raccontò di come si era comportato da stronzo con lui, già il caro Cas aveva i suoi scheletri nell'armadio. Nella sua vita era stato sempre mosso dalle migliori intenzioni, dal senso del dovere e della giustizia e qualche volta questo gli aveva fatto perdere di vista quello che contava veramente. Cas e Balthazar aveva fatto il liceo insieme erano cresciuti insieme, amici inseparabili erano quasi fratelli, si poteva dire che avevano un rapporto molto simile a quello che Dean aveva con Sam, ma poi erano diventati grandi e le loro strade avevano preso direzioni diverse, incompatibili. Balthazar era diventato un artista e il suo lavoro lo portava a frequentare determinati ambienti che lui da poliziotto nuovo di zecca non poteva di certo approvare, una sera aveva saputo da Balthazar in confidenza che avrebbe dato una festa e che, a questa festa, ci sarebbero stati certi tipi, nomi a lui noti, la festa serviva al suo ex - migliore amico per far conoscere il suo nome, ed entrare nella lista della gente che contava nel suo ambiente, per fare il salto di qualità insomma, Cas si era trovato di fronte a una scelta: tradire la fiducia del suo amico o beccare quei tipi a cui da tempo la polizia mirava e scelse il suo lavoro invece che il suo amico. La polizia irruppe alla festa e Balthazar perse la sua occasione e fu anche arrestato. Da allora Balthazar non aveva mai più voluto vederlo o parlare con lui. Insomma si era sentito tradito e non era più riuscito a fidarsi, non era mai riuscito a perdonarlo nonostante i tentativi di Cas . Sapeva che avrebbe potuto fare le cose in maniera diversa ma in quel momento gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare, solo che gli era costata la persona a cui teneva di più.  
Dean aveva capito che Cas aveva agito facendo ciò che più riteneva giusto, che era profondamente pentito di quello che aveva fatto e che potendo tornare indietro probabilmente avrebbe agito diversamente. Ma non sapeva se lui sarebbe stato capace di far arrestare un suo amico o suo fratello. Comunque chi era lui per giudicare? Cas gli aveva salvato la vita e in più l’aveva coperto con Bobby, per non parlare del fatto che sembrava capire la sua voglia di fare giustizia più di chiunque altro, e per adesso questi elementi gli potevano bastare. Così decise che l’avrebbe portato con se, e che se le cose si sarebbero messe male allora l’avrebbe fatto andare via. Un tentativo glielo doveva. “Comunque Dean” aggiunse Cas “conosco Balthazar da tanto e, anche se non lo frequento più da un po’, sono più che convinto che non sia lui il nostro killer ammazza angeli, sarei pronto a giocarmi il distintivo.”  
Dean parcheggio la sua impala e Cas disse: “Ok Dean mi scuso in anticipo per il mio ex-amico a volte sa essere davvero irritante” “Oh non preoccuparti Cas, sono un campione in quella materia”rispose Dean sicuro di se. “Se lo dici tu” disse Cas ma non ne era tanto convinto, era la prima volta che rivede Balt dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva in colpa per quello che aveva dovuto passare per colpa sua, e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non doverlo affrontare, con Dean lì per giunta, ma dovevano seguire quella pista del resto era l’unica che avevano, perciò si decise a suonare. Appena si aprì la porta Dean partì all'attacco: “Polizia di New York avremo qualche domanda per lei. Io sono il Detective Winchester e questo è il mio collega..” ma l’uomo sull'uscio non lo lasciò finire e con voce sarcastica disse:“si lo so chi è.. prego accomodatevi”. Balthazar Shepard abitava in un loft a Brooklyn, era un uomo alto, non troppo robusto, vestiva in maniera elegante e raffinata e amava circondarsi di cose altrettanto belle e raffinate, si vedeva che era un collezionista, la sua casa era piena di oggetti che Dean, nonostante la sua profonda ignoranza in materia, poteva percepire dovessero valere una fortuna, a quanto pareva il caro Balt, pensò Dean, era riuscito nell'intento di sfondare, nonostante il comportamento di Cas. “Lo stimato detective Novak che non esita a pugnalare gli amici pur di far carriera. Qual buon vento? Che c’è Cassy non ti è bastata la prima volta sei tornato per arrestarmi di nuovo.” E rivoltò a Dean aggiunse: “Non fidarti di lui ragazzo non esiterà a passare sul tuo cadavere pur di ottenere il suoi scopi”. “Balt quante volte ti devo dire che mi dispiace, non sapevo che sarei stato premiato per quell'operazione” disse Cas e Dean poteva leggere nei suoi occhi quanto tutta questa storia lo facesse stare male e in quel momento odiò quel tizio per quello che stava facendo al suo collega. Perciò tirò fuori il suo atteggiamento da poliziotto cattivo e disse: “Signor Shepard non siamo qui per i suoi trascorsi col detective Novak stiamo seguendo un indagine su alcuni omicidi e..” “Cosa? Ora sarei anche un sospettato di omicidio? Mi accusi addirittura di omicidio Cassy?” aveva chiesto Balthazar sulle difensive. Perfetto aveva peggiorato le cose forse, si disse Dean, aveva ragione Cas era stata una pessima idea portarlo li, ora ne aveva abbastanza, la pazienza non era mai stata il suo forte, quel tizio gli dava sui nervi e non gli piaceva l’effetto che le sue parole avevano su Cas, perciò disse: “Cas ti devo chiedere di aspettare in macchina”. “Sei sicuro Dean?” in effetti voleva scappare, non ce la faceva a sostenere lo sguardo ferito e accusatore di Balt, però non se la sentiva neanche di abbandonare l’indagine e Dean. “Si per favore!”gli disse Dean. “Ok” si girò verso Balt e voleva scusarsi ancora, ma sapeva che era inutile, adesso credeva addirittura che Castiel lo ritenesse capace di uccidere qualcuno, sapeva che la loro amicizia era finita per sempre, perciò si girò e se ne andò, sperando che almeno con Dean il suo ex amico sarebbe stato collaborativo.  
Non appena Cas fu uscito Dean si girò di scatto, prese Balt per il colletto della giacca, e lo sbatte al muro: “Senti un po’ damerino, adesso sei di fronte a una scelta. O collabori e rispondi alle mie domande qui, o ti sbatto dentro e dovrai rispondere alla mie domande in centrale, scommetto che se cerco dietro qualche dipinto o qualche statua qualcosa per trascinarti via con me in manette lo trovo, allora? Che decidi?” E lo lasciò andare. “Ok ragazzo ma non c’è bisogno che ti agiti!” rispose Balthazar scosso. Lo sapeva l’approccio minaccioso funzionava sempre si disse Dean.  
Si sederono uno di fronte all'altro e il detective iniziò l’interrogatorio “Stiamo indagando sulla morte di alcune donne.. sulla scena del crimine è stata rinvenuta traccia di un particolare tipo di carboncino che è molto costoso e che non è così facile da reperire, i negozi che li vendono sono solo tre in tutta New York e lei risulta nella lista clienti di uno quei negozi” “Si l ho acquistato, lo uso qualche volta nei miei lavori, lo compro in un negozio a Brooklyn, il negoziante è un tizio strano e arrogante ma il materiale che vende è di prima qualità, anche se molto costoso.” “Dovrebbe fornirci un alibi per le sere in cui sono stati commessi gli omicidi” gli disse Dean.  
“Lo sapevo..” disse e il suo sguardo era carico d’amarezza “sono un sospettato”. “Senta è una semplice prassi, se non ha nulla da temere può stare tranquillo..Comunque se proprio lo vuole sapere il mio collega, il detective Novak, ha escluso in maniera categorica il suo coinvolgimento nella storia, era pronto a giocarsi il distintivo.” “Davvero?” disse sorpreso l’artista. “ Mi ha raccontato cosa è successo tra voi, sembrava profondamente dispiaciuto per quello che ha fatto, credo sia il rimpianto più grande di tutta la sua vita. Mi ha detto che le sue azioni lo hanno portato a perdere una delle persone a lui più cara.” Non sapeva perché lo stava facendo, perché stava giustificando Cas con quel uomo spocchioso e antipatico. Non si immaginava neanche cosa potesse entrarci Cas con un tipo del genere, sapeva solo che per Cas quel tipo e il suo perdono erano importanti, poteva percepirlo dal suo sguardo e sapeva che non voleva vederlo soffrire, sentiva l’esigenza di proteggerlo. “posso vedere quello che ha creato con il carboncino da lei usato?” domandò, risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri, era lì per un indagine dopotutto. Balt l’accompagnò nel suo studio, c’erano decine e decine di dipinti e schizzi di paesaggi, volti di donne e nature morte. Nessun oggetto religioso, angelo o diavolo, ne santi, ne croci solo una cosa catturò la sua attenzione una foto sul ripiano più alto due ragazzi in tenuta da football alzavano una coppa, uno era Balthazar, doveva avere diciassette anni o poco più, e l’altro, beh, avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi ovunque, era Cas, sembravano davvero felici e uniti. Forse si era sbagliato su quell'uomo non era poi tanto male quanto credeva, forse ci teneva davvero a Cas e il suo tradimento l’aveva colpito nel profondo, l’uomo parve leggergli nel pensiero “eravamo come fratelli sa..” disse fissando la fotografia col volto pieno di nostalgia. “Senta signor Shepard io non conosco lei e tanto meno conosco Castiel, lavoriamo insieme da due giorni, però conosco la perdita e conosco la sensazione che si prova a perdere un amico e a non poter più rimediare a quanto si è fatto e detto, perciò per quello che vale le consiglio di concedere al Detective Novak un'altra possibilità, prima che sia troppo tardi, perché i rimpianti possono davvero fare male. Questo è il mio numero” gli disse consegnandoli il suo biglietto da visita, “mi chiami se le viene in mente qualcosa”. Salutò e se ne andò.  
Entrò in macchina e lo sguardo di Castiel era affranto “mi dispiace Dean” disse. “Non importa ha risposto alle mie domande, purtroppo non ne sa niente. Come avevi detto tu, non credo sia il nostro uomo. E in più mi ha fornito un alibi per tutti e tre gli omicidi, ora lo verificherò ma credo sia inutile” poi aggiunse sorridendo: “Comunque un informazione interessante l’ho avuta” “A si cosa?”Gli domandò Cas. “Qualcuno qui era un campione di football al liceo?”gli sorrise e Castiel non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.


	6. Gelosia e Sviluppi

Dean aveva detto a Cas della vecchia foto che Balt aveva tenuto, e che forse non doveva gettare la spugna con lui. Cas aveva ritrovato le speranze e gli aveva spiegato di come Balt gli fosse stato vicino per tutta la sua vita, di come l’avesse aiutato nel suo periodo peggiore e di come lo conoscesse meglio di chiunque altro. Poteva sembrare un borioso e spocchioso so tutto io, ma aveva un cuore grande e sentiva che era in parte colpa sua se questo suo lato del carattere sembrava ormai perso del tutto. Balt aveva avuto una vita difficile tutti nella sua famiglia l’avevano abbandonato l’unica persona di cui si fidasse era Cas. E lui che aveva fatto? L’aveva tradito come tutti gli altri. Capiva perché Balt non riusciva a perdonarlo. Perché in realtà neanche lui stesso riusciva a perdonarsi. Dean provò un senso di invidia per Balt, gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere il Cas del liceo, quello che aveva vinto il campionato di Football magari chissà a quest’ora sarebbe stato lui il suo migliore amico.  
Dopo Balthazar il prossimo nome sulla lista era quello di una donna, una certa Meg Masters, possedeva una galleria d’arte in centro. Si recarono sul luogo di lavoro vista l’ora e non a casa sua. Entrarono nella galleria e subito si accorsero che erano in mostra moltissimi quadri riguardanti figure religiose, riproduzioni e qualche originale addirittura del rinascimento o di età medioevale. In moltissimi quadri erano ritratti angeli e demoni in lotta tra loro. E in un quadro al centro della sala, che portava il nome “Apocalisse”, la scena dipinta sembrava ricordare a Castiel l’apocalisse descritta da Giovanni nel nuovo testamento, quattro uomini cavalcavano quattro cavalli, da un lato un uomo che poteva essere un angelo, poiché possedeva due lunghe ali nere, e dall’altro un altro angelo, si fronteggiavano incrociando delle lame. Le tonalità erano scure e cupe, tutto molto inquietante, da psicopatici, aveva pensato Dean. Dean e Cas si fermarono proprio sotto quel quadro. Cas spiegò a Dean che in quel quadro era stato usato proprio quel tipo di carboncino che stavano cercando. “ok Richard Cas-tle quindi dobbiamo risalire a chi l ha dipinto?”lo prese in giro Dean. “Un momento se io sono Castle tu sei Beckett?”* Scherzò Castiel. Ma poi tornò serio e disse: “Comunque il nome dell’autore non è indicato c’è scritto anonimo” Bene di nuovo un vicolo cieco, pensò Dean e poi pensò al fatto che si erano appena paragonati a una famosa coppia di detective della tv, che non solo lavoravano insieme ma che erano anche coinvolti sentimentalmente. Ok era solo una battuta, non significava niente. Ma seriamente che cosa gli stava succedendo? Si sentiva legato a Cas dal primo momento che aveva incontrato i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso aveva uno strano effetto su di lui e certe volte non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo, per non parlare del fatto che l’aveva definito carino, inoltre provava delle sensazioni nei suoi confronti, sensazioni strane, come il fastidio quando aveva pensato che potesse andare d’accordo con Sammy o l’invidia nei confronti di Balt, andiamo Cas era un amico, un collega, ed era un uomo che diavolo gli passava nella testa. A lui non piacevano gli uomini, lui era Dean Winchester sciupa femmine per definizione, e quei sentimenti che provava certamente non erano attrazione. Andiamo doveva credere che aveva avuto un una specie di fottuto “imprinting” tipo un lupo mannaro della Mayer** (ok aveva letto il libro non ne andava fiero, ma comunque non era quello il punto). Aveva avuto un colpo di fulmine per un poliziotto dagli occhi blu? Era ridicolo Castiel era un bravo poliziotto, uno che sapeva fare il suo lavoro, un bravo collega niente di più. Il resto si poteva spiegare con la riconoscenza e lo stress. Alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che Cas lo stava fissando. “Buonasera signori posso aiutarvi?”. Una voce lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. “Polizia di New York! Io sono il Detective Novak questo è il mio collega il Detective Winchester!” si identificò Cas “Meg Masters, direttrice della galleria d’arte, cosa posso fare per voi signori?”si presentò la donna.  
Meg Masters era una ragazza sulla trentina o giù di lì, capelli scuri, mossi, raccolti in uno chignon, completo elegante e tacchi a spillo, a completare il quadretto un paio di occhiali a mezza luna che gli conferivano un aria da maestrina, forse li portava, per apparire più innocente, pensò Dean, ma dal modo in cui guardava Cas, il suo sguardo trasmetteva tutto fuorché innocenza. “Stiamo indagando su una serie di omicidi avvenuti negli ultimi giorni..volevamo farle qualche domanda a riguardo..” inizio Cas “La prego detective mi dia del tu mi chiami Meg..”disse la donna rivolta solamente a Castiel, Dean pensava di essere diventato trasparente. “ok signora Masters, voglio dire Meg..” si corresse Cas un po’ impacciato e continuò: “Abbiamo rinvenuto sulla scena del crimine un tipo di carboncino molto costoso e raro qui a New York, sembrerebbe usato solo da lei e da altre due persone in tutta la città, ovviamente non la stiamo accusando di niente, sono solo domande di routine..”No questo era troppo pensò Dean, -mi chiami Meg-, - non la stiamo accusando di niente- ma che era preso a Cas? Bastava che una gli facesse gli occhi dolci e lui diventava un rammollito? La cosa lo infastidiva parecchio, stavano interrogando una sospettata si disse che diavolo! Un po’ di professionalità. Così ecco che il poliziotto cattivo che era in lui spuntò fuori: “è pregata di rispondere signora Masters” disse seccato. “Si è corretto, ho acquistato questo tipo di carboncino,mi diletto a dipingere ma onestamente non sono così brava” si schernì e sorrise verso Cas ignorando Dean completamente. “Scometto che non è vero” disse Cas. “E i suoi quadri sono esposti in questa galleria?” continuò Dean sempre più seccato. “No magari,non sono così brava” rispose e si rattristò sempre intenta a guardare Castiel negli occhi. E Cas disse: “Andiamo sono sicuro che saranno bellissimi” e sorrise incoraggiante. Cosa?La consolava anche ora? Pensò Dean. “Senta quel quadro che raffigura l’apocalisse chi l’ha dipinto?”continuò Dean cercando di ignorare il fastidio che provava verso quella donna. “Non lo so mi dispiace, l’intera collezione chiamata -Giudizi Universali- a cui appartiene quel quadro, e tutti gli altri raffiguranti immagini religiose, è interamente anonima, noi non trattiamo direttamente con l’autore, ci spedisce i suoi quadri e lo paghiamo tramite un conto corrente, ma non l’abbiamo mai incontrato di persona.” “Potremmo avere questo numero di conto corrente?” disse Cas e inoltre vorrei vedere i tuoi dipinti se non ti dispiace..” “Oh cielo è davvero necessario? Non sono poi un granché, sa sono opere amatoriali.” Disse Meg imbarazzata, ma Dean sentiva che era tutta una recita, stava facendo la vittima. “Sono sicuro che saranno bellissime Meg” disse Castiel incoraggiante. Oh mio Dio ma chi era questo leccapiedi e dove era finito Cas? Pensò Dean. Meg li condusse nel suo studio, Dean osservò le sue opere, tutte astratte, dalle mille sfumature e senza senso, aveva ragione pensò Dean a vergognarsi, potevano benissimo essere fatti da un bambino di tre anni, se quella era arte lui era Barack Obama, poi vide che Meg stava mostrando alcuni dipinti a Cas. “Sono belli” disse Cas evidentemente a disagio. “Davvero” disse lei falsamente sorpresa, con una voce da civetta in calore, o meglio questo era quello che aveva pensato Dean in quel momento. “se la pensa così Detective Novak questo è il mio biglietto da visita, ci terrei molto a farne uno anche a lei” e gli strizzo l’occhio. Oh cielo! Dean avrebbe potuto vomitare, si avvicinò e quasi gli prese un colpo, quei tizi in quei quadri erano nudi, noto il rossore sul viso di Castiel che imbarazzato disse “Questo è il mio numero, in caso le venga qualcosa in mente ci contatti” “Ci conti detective” rispose la donna e poi gli fece l’occhiolino. Tornati in macchina Dean si rivolse a Castiel e prendendolo in girò disse: “Hai fatto conquiste Casanova? Stai pensando a una nuova carriera da modello?” “Piantala Dean sei solo geloso” disse Cas e Dean si paralizzò a quel pensiero. “Sei geloso che io abbia fatto colpo e tu no” continuò Cas scherzando “ Già ti piacerebbe”disse Dean ostentando una sicurezza che non gli apparteneva. Iniziava infatti a insinuarsi in lui il dubbio che fosse effettivamente geloso, ma non del fatto che Cas avesse fatto colpo e lui no, che fosse semplicemente geloso e basta, e la cosa che lo sconvolgeva di più era che l’oggetto della sua gelosia non fosse certamente la gallerista Meg Masters. Sul serio che cosa stava succedendo? Era geloso di Cas!  
Dean era confuso, ultimamente nella sua vita c’erano stati parecchi cambiamenti, Lisa, Ben e tutto questo poteva senza dubbio averlo scombussolato non poco, ma a tal punto da fargli perdere l’orientamento sessuale? No, non lo credeva possibile, lui non trovava attraenti gli uomini in generale, oh dio no di certo, si diceva, mentre osservava dai vetri dell’impala le persone passeggiare sui marciapiedi. Trovava ancora attraenti seni e curve, quindi non era gay? No. Magari era bisex? Nemmeno. L’unica persona, di sesso maschile a destare in lui una certa curiosità dal punto di vista sessuale era il suo partner, il Detective Novak, non sentiva niente per tutti gli altri uomini fossero anche oggettivamente dei bei ragazzi, non sapeva perché sentiva quello che sentiva, neppure sapeva spiegarselo, così preferì ignorarlo in perfetto stile Winchester. Visitarono la casa del terzo sospettato un certo Garth Mars, un ragazzo mingherlino, artista fuori dagli schemi, la sua arte secondo Dean era interessante, secondo Cas era troppo moderna, gente che fotografa sedie e penne, oppure pneumatici e chiavi inglesi non si può definire artista, aveva commentato vedendo le opere di Garth, disegnava per lo più fumetti manga, anche lui con lo stesso carboncino degli altri, ma anche lui secondo Dean non era da considerarsi un potenziale killer, le sue opere non avevano niente a che fare con angeli o figure religiose, perciò lo salutarono e se ne andarono chiedendogli di farsi vivo semmai gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa che avesse potuto aiutarli nelle indagini.  
Dean e Cas tornarono in centrale non appena li vide Bobby li chiamò nel suo ufficio “Stursky e Hutch nel mio ufficio immediatamente” si rivolse a loro sbraitando scontroso. Cas era un po’ intimorito dalla figura di Bobby in realtà, del resto era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con le ire del capo e a Dean veniva quasi da ridere ma cerco di trattenersi. “Cosa c’è Bobby? Hai finito il whisky oggi? Sei più acido del solito” rispose Dean Divertito, Cas lo guardò allibito domandandosi perché e come mai Dean si rivolgesse così a un suo superiore. “Finiscila ragazzo, oggi non è aria, i miei superiori mi stanno col fiato sul collo, le donne hanno paura ad uscire di casa con questo pazzo che se ne va ad uccidere in giro come se nulla fosse, e cito l’ultimo telegiornale- si prende gioco delle forze dell’ordine che brancolano nel buio- allora quanto brancoliamo nel buio novellino? Ce l’abbiamo qualche fottuta torcia? Un accendino? Anche un misero fiammifero andrebbe bene per tenere i nostri culi sulle poltrone..” Si rivolse a Cas che lo guardava con soggezione , “Si chiama Castiel, Bobby” intervenne Dean con un falso rimproverò, in realtà si stava divertendo vedendo la faccia confusa e allo stesso tempo atterrita di Cas. “Castiel?” Ripeté Bobby sorpreso, alzando le sopracciglia interrogatorio, “Genitori religiosi suppongo è il nome di un angelo” bisbiglio Dean con l’aria di chi la sa lunga. “Può chiamarmi Novak se Castiel non è di suo gradimento signore” disse Cas che era passato dall’atterrito, al confuso, e infine al rassegnato, Dean si stava divertendo alle sue spalle, era evidente che il suo rapporto col capo andava oltre il lavoro, “Tu puoi chiamarmi Bobby ragazzo qui non ci interessano i formalismi, ma solo i risultati allora aggiornatemi datemi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che possa sbattere in faccia a quei dannati giornalisti..” aggiornarono Bobby sullo sviluppo delle indagini e decisero insieme che probabilmente la pista più percorribile era rintracciare il percorso dei soldi sul conto corrente dell’autore anonimo della collezione giudizi universali. Cas propose di far analizzare i quadri nella galleria di Meg da un esperto, confrontandoli con le ali disegnate sulle scene del crimine, magari un analisi approfondita avrebbe potuto rivelare se l’autore era lo stesso, confrontandone lo stile come si faceva per le perizie calligrafiche, e Bobby pensò che fosse un ottima idea. “Avremo bisogno di un esperto però” sentenzio Bobby e Cas disse “Beh visto che la galleria d’arte è sua e conosce bene la collezione io proporrei la stessa Meg, voglio dire la signorina Masters” ma Dean non era affatto d’accordo “Andiamo” disse seccato “abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che si intenda davvero d’arte e non di una maniaca che si atteggia a pittrice”. Forse ignorare le sue sensazioni non gli faceva bene perché disse “Io credo che Balthazar Shepard sia molto più adatto a questo compito, del resto non l’hai detto tu che tutto ciò che sai sull'arte lo hai imparato da lui?” aveva fatto quel nome per fare un dispetto a Cas lo sapeva, ma decise di ignorarlo e di ignorare la faccia sorpresa del suo collega. Per sua sfortuna però Bobby decise che sarebbe stato meglio che il confronto fosse effettuato da entrambi. Così decisero che l’indomani Balt e Meg avrebbero effettuato la perizia sui quadri. Meg sarebbe stata seguita da Cas e Balt da Dean. La cosa non rendeva affatto felice Dean, non gli piaceva l’idea di lasciare Cas da solo con quella megera, ma non poteva certo mandare Cas da Balt visto i loro trascorsi. Si, si era proprio fregato con le sue stesse mani.

*spendo 2 righe per spiegarvi cos'è Castle per chi non lo conoscesse (male-male).. è una delle mie serie preferite potremmo dire che l'intera fanfic è ispirata a questa serie il dipartimento, i detective della omicidi,...e ovviamente la città di newyork, potremmo quasi parlare di crossover :D ..fondamentalmente la protagonista è un detective della omicidi donna Beckett ,che è affiancata da uno scrittore di gialli, che la segue nei suoi casi di omicidio, Richard Castle appunto.. nel corso della storia la loro partnership diventa amore...<3*

**riferimento alla Saga di Twilight di Stephenie Meyer**


	7. Scelte e sentimenti

Dean decise di fare un salto da Sam. Suo fratello gli era sembrato strano quel pomeriggio, e poi quella telefonata che aveva ascoltato, non lo convinceva per niente. Era sicuro che quello stupido gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, molto probabilmente per non farlo preoccupare. Ok, aveva abbastanza problemi il lavoro, Ben, quei strani e inspiegabili sentimenti che sentiva per il suo collega e che non ammetteva neanche con se stesso, ma per suo fratello c’era sempre stato e la cosa non sarebbe cambiata mai. Quindi stava andando in laboratorio a dirgli che qualunque fosse il problema gli avrebbe dato una mano, e lo avrebbero superato insieme come avevano sempre fatto. Entrò in laboratorio ma Sammy non c’era, perciò prese una birra dal frigo, e si sedette ad aspettare sperando che l’attesa non sarebbe durata troppo a lungo.  
Sam Winchester era molto diverso da suo fratello Dean, sia caratterialmente che fisicamente.  
Lui non era un donnaiolo come Dean, seguiva diete e allenamenti vari, beveva intrugli energetici e mangiava cose sane al contrario di suo fratello, lui era un maniaco della pulizia e portava i capelli lunghi nonostante tutti lo pregassero di darsi una sistemata. In realtà non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo perché erano quasi un marchio di fabbrica, lui era il Winchester coi capelli lunghi, non gli avrebbe mai tagliati perché lo distinguevano da suo fratello. Non che non amasse suo fratello intendiamoci, lui amava suo fratello, lo rispettava, per certi versi lo ammirava, ma lui non era suo fratello c’aveva sempre tenuto a precisarlo, e c’era anche riuscito nel corso degli anni a crearsi una propria identità.  
Si i fratelli Winchester erano molto diversi fisicamente e caratterialmente, ma una cosa rendeva Sammy esattamente uguale a Dean, la capacità di prendersi tutto il peso del mondo sulle proprie spalle. Di addossarsi la responsabilità di tutto e di tutti così come quando le cose andavamo male: la colpa di tutto. A volte Sam si era sentito egoista, Dean aveva sacrificato la sua vita per lui da quando i genitori erano morti si era sempre occupato di Sammy, e lui l’aveva lasciato solo, una prima volta andandosene con una borsa di studio a Stanford dove si era laureato in medicina, sentendosi in colpa per questo per tanto tempo. Ma quando Bobby aveva chiamato, parlandogli del posto al distretto, non era tornato per i sensi di colpa, era tornato perché sentiva la mancanza del suo fratellone ed era felice di tornare. E poi era successo una seconda volta, quando c’era stata quella ragazza, secondo suo fratello una stronza doppiogiochista e profittatrice, ma lui si era fatto abbindolare e aveva seguito la ragazza a Los Angeles finché lei non aveva bruciato tutti i suoi risparmi e poi non l’aveva mollato per un attore di Soap, solo allora era tornato a casa con la coda tra le gambe. Suo fratello non gli aveva mai detto “te l’avevo detto” anche se se lo sarebbe meritato, invece aveva pregato Bobby di riprenderselo, e gli aveva fatto riavere il suo vecchio lavoro, dopo averlo scollato dalla bottiglia e dal divano, e adesso lui stava per farlo di nuovo? Stava per abbandonare suo fratello di nuovo? Ok non che Dean fosse sempre stato uno stinco di santo, anche lui aveva avuto i suoi momenti no. Per esempio quando aveva deciso di mettersi con Lisa, e dall'oggi al domani di formare una famiglia e di riconoscere un figlio non suo. Secondo Sammy tutte responsabilità che non era pronto a prendersi, lo aveva pregato di riflettere bene, lo aveva sconsigliato dal fare scelte avventate, ma si sa Dean prima agisce e poi.. scappa. Infatti era scappato da Lisa e questo poteva capirlo perché Dean non amava Lisa, in effetti secondo Sam Dean non si era mai innamorato di nessuno veramente, chissà forse era programmato così e non gliene faceva una colpa. Ma poi era scappato anche da Ben e questo non poteva accettarlo, perché si stava comportando proprio come suo padre John. Si rifugiava nel lavoro scappando da suo figlio, e loro avevano odiato il padre per questo, ok Sammy più di Dean, ma non era questo l’importante, l’importante era che non riusciva a farlo capire a Dean. Non riusciva a fargli capire che adesso doveva cambiare, perché lui non ci sarebbe stato per sempre a lavare, cucinare e stirare, aveva una sua vita da vivere. Ma suo fratello aveva perso la sua migliore amica, Ben aveva perso sua madre e lui come faceva ad essere così egoista e a pensare solo a se stesso? Suo fratello aveva bisogno di lui e non poteva abbandonarlo ancora, non stavolta, stavolta era costretto a rinunciare.  
Era seduto in macchina, nel parcheggio del distretto e aspettava, davvero non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a dire quello che doveva dire, a fare quello che doveva fare, ma che mai avrebbe voluto.  
Castiel era seduto alla sua scrivania che pensava agli avvenimenti di quel giorno, pensava a Balt e alla sua faccia piena di risentimento e amarezza, e si domandava se fosse possibile, come sosteneva Dean, che tra loro potesse esserci un nuovo inizio, una possibilità di riparare allo sbaglio che aveva fatto. Già era facile per Dean con quei suoi denti bianchi e quei dannati occhi verdi, con le sue lentiggini e quegli addominali da modello di biancheria intima, dannazione aveva pensato al suo collega in biancheria intima? Ma che diavolo gli stava succedendo? Comunque non era vero, cioè era vero che aveva addominali da modello si ritrovò a pensare con suo sommo stupore, non era vero invece che per Dean Winchester la vita era facile. Perché la madre di suo figlio era morta, perché era stata uccisa da un pazzo maniaco ancora a piede libero, perché lui, sciupa femmine e scapolo incallito si era ritrovato con la responsabilità di padre e adesso non sapeva come muoversi.  
Si accorse che si ritrovava spesso a pensare a Dean alla sua situazione difficile, e a come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma poi si ritrovava a pensare che non erano affari suoi, che alla fine si conoscevano appena, e anche se sentiva sentimenti strani per il suo collega aveva deciso di relegarli in fondo alla sua mente. Non era mai stato gay e perciò non capiva perché arrossiva se beccava Dean a fissarlo, o perché si perdeva a fissare i suoi occhi o le sue mani, i suoi sentimenti erano confusi. Ed era per questo che aveva fatto il carino con la gallerista d’arte. Perché gli era sembrata una mossa furba, quando si era incantato a fissarlo negli occhi per l’ennesima volta, sotto quel quadro raffigurante l’apocalisse nella galleria d’arte di Meg. Aveva pensato di dissimulare, fingendo interesse verso la pittrice e adesso questa voleva dipingerlo nudo. Era riuscito a far incazzare Dean, si vedeva che era seccato dalla sua poca professionalità, e non sapeva cosa fare per riguadagnare fiducia ai suoi occhi. Così stava cercando Jessica perché gli desse una mano per risalire all'intestatario di quel conto bancario, ma questa sembrava sparita. Ok voleva disperatamente fare colpo su Dean,si disse ma solo professionalmente giusto? Non sapeva più che pensare. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si disse che la doveva smettere di rimuginare, non gli faceva affatto bene e non era salutare, fantasticare su un collega, per lo più su un uomo, e se anche avesse accettato il fatto che fosse un uomo, rimaneva la questione del figlio. Castiel non era un tipo che non razionalizzava, anzi razionalizzava pure troppo, non sarebbe mai stato con una donna con un figlio, figuriamoci con un uomo. Ma poi si disse erano pensieri assurdi, lui non era attratto da Dean Winchester, punto, si era solo lasciato coinvolgere perché la sua storia e quella di suo figlio gli ricordavano la sua. E adesso aveva disperatamente bisogno di Jessica, si sedette alla sua scrivania e pregò che la sua collega tornasse in fretta perché a furia di pensare gli stava andando in fumo il cervello.  
Jessica Clark era sempre stata una ragazza semplice senza pretese, di quelle che al liceo passano inosservate o peggio vengono definite Nerd, la sua passione per i computer e la sua bravura nel calcolo matematico non l’avevano esattamente aiutata ad emergere per non parlare dell’apparecchio ai denti e dei brufoli. Ma poi l’adolescenza era finita, i brufoli erano spariti così come l’apparecchio ai denti e Jessica come si suol dire: si era trasformata da brutto anatroccolo a cigno. Ora era una splendida poliziotta sexy, nonostante però anche dopo che non poteva fare a meno di notare gli sguardi degli uomini su di lei, lei non si sentiva all'altezza. Forse dentro di lei il brutto anatroccolo non se ne era mai andato. Ma poi un giorno qualcosa era cambiato. Era appena stata trasferita al distretto quando aveva incontrato questo ragazzo, che nonostante fosse grande e grosso e bello da mozzare il fiato, lasciava trasparire dai suoi occhi una fragilità profonda e radicata, la stessa fragilità che lei avvertiva in se. All'inizio erano solo amici, colleghi niente di più, avevano iniziato a parlare di tutto, gli veniva naturale e si erano raccontati la loro vita fino nei minimi dettagli e lei non aveva tralasciato niente, così come aveva fatto lui, e poi un giorno si erano guardati e avevano capito che non potevano più fare uno a meno dell’altra e nonostante fossero colleghi e questo complicasse non poco le cose, avevano deciso di iniziare una relazione. Si vedevano di nascosto, prima perché volevano tenere questa cosa solo per loro e perché neanche loro erano sicuri di cosa fosse, poi perché le relazioni con i colleghi non erano ben viste, e quando finalmente avevano deciso che era arrivato il momento, che volevano far vedere a tutti quanto fossero felici insieme e che volevano rimanere insieme per sempre era successo.. Lisa era morta e tutto era andato a puttane.  
La loro situazione era cambiata, il suo ragazzo era cambiato, non aveva più tempo per lei ,perché si occupava di suo fratello e di suo nipote a tempo pieno. Ed era giusto, si ripeteva costantemente, avevano bisogno di lui, ma adesso era passato del tempo e le cose non accennavano a migliorare, lei si sentiva una stronza egoista a pensare alla sua felicità in un momento come questo, ma non poteva farne a meno. C’aveva creduto, e si malediva per questo, c’aveva sperato che il momento di essere felice fosse finalmente arrivato, da quando l’aveva conosciuto aveva iniziato a pensare che forse finalmente non si sarebbe mai più sentita sola, aveva colmato finalmente quel vuoto indecifrabile dell’anima che si prova costantemente quando non si ha qualcuno accanto che ci ama come dovrebbe, a costo di risultare melensa pensava di aver trovato il principe azzurro, la sua anima gemella, il pezzo mancante, l’altra metà della mela perché era così che si sentiva quando stavano insieme, finalmente completa. Si era lasciata andare a quelle stupide fantasie, ma doveva saperlo che, per ragazze come lei, non esiste un lieto fine, ne il vissero per sempre felici e contenti. Poco fa il suo ragazzo gli aveva mandato un messaggio con su scritto “dobbiamo parlare ti aspetto nel parcheggio”. E adesso gli mancava il fiato perché già sapeva di cosa volesse parlargli. E non poteva farci niente era la sua punizione per averci creduto, si era lasciata andare ai sogni e la realtà l’aveva risvegliata come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Jessica aprì la portiera della macchina e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, cercò di ricacciarle indietro non voleva che Sam la vedesse in questo stato ferita e sconfitta, del resto le cose aveva preso quella piega e non era colpa di nessuno. “ Ciao” disse sforzandosi di mantenere un contegno “cosa volevi dirmi?” “Jes” iniziò lui ma le parole gli si spensero in bocca, non ce la faceva a rinunciare a lei, non ora che l’aveva trovata, non ora che era sicuro di qualcosa per la prima volta nella sua vita. Lei lo guardava e leggeva sul suo volto l’impotenza, l’incapacità di dar voce ai propri pensieri, perché poi le parole dette ad alta voce rendono tutto definitivo e reale. Si accorse che anche lei non voleva sentire quelle parole perciò disse “lo so Sam non è colpa di nessuno, tuo fratello ha bisogno di te così come Ben si vede che per noi non era il momento” e la sua voce si incrinò ma proseguì “magari abbiamo aspettato troppo non lo so..” “Jes non posso rinunciare a noi fa troppo male..” “Non dobbiamo rinunciarci per forza..” disse, con un filo di ostinata speranza che faticava a morire in lei , ma non ne era troppo convinta. Avevano fatto questo discorso centinaia di volte da quando Lisa era morta e lei era stanca di ripetersi.. “te l’ho già detto al telefono stamattina non posso sbattere la mia felicità in faccia a mio fratello non ora che ha perso Lisa..non me la sento..non posso abbandonarlo non di nuovo..non posso lasciarlo da solo, se solo avessi visto lo stato in cui è casa sua, non è in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso adesso figuriamoci di un tredicenne..lui ha bisogno di me.. e non posso chiederti di aspettarmi in eterno..non posso scegliere tra te e lui..non ce la faccio..” “lo so Sam, per questo non ti ho chiesto di farlo, ma adesso non ce la faccio più ti amo così tanto e mi uccide far finta di niente..non ce la faccio più a continuare ..non è colpa di nessuno è andata semplicemente così”si ripeteva questa frase da giorni ormai come un mantra che sperava potesse attenuare il suo dolore. “Dunque è un addio?..” disse Sam “Sì”rispose “chiederò il trasferimento non ce la faccio a vederti a lavoro tutti i giorni e a fare finta di niente lo capisci vero?” disse Jessica senza preoccuparsi di trattenere le lacrime adesso. Sam voleva dire o fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, per impedirle di partire ma cosa? Lui non aveva avuto neanche il coraggio di scegliere e così lei aveva scelto per lui.. era anche per questo che l’amava così tanto, per la sua straordinaria forza. Si sentiva un vigliacco, “ora devo andare” disse Jessica.. “Aspetta” implorò Sam. La prese per un polso e l’attiro vicino a se, si baciarono, un ultimo bacio che sapeva d’amore, di rinuncia e di lacrime.  
Sam tornò in ufficio e trovò Dean seduto ad aspettarlo cerco di cancellare dalla sua faccia quanto fosse sconvolto e a pezzi per quello che era avvenuto poco prima, e cercò di convincerlo di non preoccuparsi, che c’erano stati dei problemi sul lavoro, che aveva paura della reazione dei suoi superiori e riuscì a convincerlo. O almeno così credeva, Dean lo invitò a cena a casa sua voleva stare in famiglia aveva detto, ma Sam sospettava volesse tenerlo sott'occhio, magari non l’aveva convinto del tutto. Mentre stavano uscendo dal distretto incontrarono Cas che si avviava a prendere la metro e fu allora che a Sam si accese la lampadina avrebbe invitato Cas a cena con la scusa di discutere del caso. Gli serviva un diversivo, non ce la faceva a sostenere ancora un altro terzo grado non quel giorno, e aveva pensato che parlando del caso l’attenzione di suo fratello sarebbe stata deviata altrove. “Ehilà Cas” disse Sam ostentando un allegria che non gli apparteneva affatto. “Hai dei programmi per stasera?” Dean a quelle parole inciampò sui suoi passi stava cercando di evitare Cas da quando avevano parlato con Bobby, non riusciva a capire le sue sensazioni e aveva preferito rimandare il confronto con se stesso almeno fino al giorno seguente. Che cosa passava in mente a quel pazzo di suo fratello? “ti andrebbe di venire a cena da noi?” continuò Sam “potremmo discutere del caso insieme?” Cas non sapeva che dire forse non era una grande idea, aveva deciso di stare lontano da Dean almeno fino al giorno seguente, doveva chiarirsi le idee, si fissava la punta dei piedi prendendo tempo e cercando in fretta un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi. “Veramente non ho novità Sam, cercavo Jessica per farmi aiutare con quel conto bancario, ma pare sia andata via prima” disse e Sam a quelle parole capì perché la metafora “come un pugno nello stomaco” rendesse perfettamente l’idea, ma continuò non poteva mollare, “Anche io me la cavo sai con i computer dico, potremmo provarci noi Cas” e sorrise incoraggiante. Castiel non sapeva più cosa inventarsi per declinare cosi disse “ok perfetto” “stasera alle 8? vuoi un passaggio?” chiese Sam. “No grazie devo passare in un posto prima” si giustificò Cas, in realtà non doveva andare proprio da nessuna parte, voleva solo stare alla larga da Dean e riordinare le idee. Dean che era rimasto immobile tutto il tempo di quella assurda conversazione, adesso era sempre più convinto che suo fratello gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, aveva implorato praticamente Cas di andare a cena da loro, mentre magari mister occhi blu aveva già altre cose in programma e chissà con chi. Oh no, si disse lo stava facendo di nuovo, provava di nuovo quel sentimento di fastidio nel pensare a Cas con qualcuno, dannazione c’era davvero qualcosa che non andava in lui. Salirono in macchina e partì con una sgommata magari la velocità gli avrebbe schiarito le idee.


	8. Pizza e Videogames

Mentre Sam si giustificava dicendo che con così poco preavviso non aveva avuto tempo di preparare di meglio ed erano stati costretti a ordinare della pizza, Cas prendeva posto a tavola a fianco a Dean e a Ben.  
Ben era stato contento del fatto che suo padre avesse superato l’inspiegabile avversione iniziale per il suo vicino ed era lieto che fosse il suo nuovo collega. - Sei fortunato Castiel saprà coprirti le spalle ne sono sicuro - questo aveva detto sorridente a suo padre quando Dean gli aveva comunicato la notizia. E ora quei due se la ridevano alle spalle di Dean, Ben stava infatti raccontando a Cas tutti i più oscuri segreti di Dean, ma questo stranamente non lo fece incazzare. Vedere la sua famiglia riunita intorno a un tavolo e Ben finalmente felice era uno spettacolo che lo riempiva di gioia. Quella nuova presenza alla sua tavola, benché estranea, non risultava affatto fuori posto. Nonostante tutte le preoccupazioni: l’assassino di Lisa in libertà, i problemi di suo fratello e quei strani sentimenti che non lo volevano abbandonare, sentiva come se tutto fosse al posto giusto in quel determinato momento. E fu stranamente sorpreso dal provare qualcosa che avrebbe definito molto simile alla felicità.  
Dopo cena fecero qualche ricerca sul conto bancario ma non riuscirono a venirne a capo, così mentre Dean e Ben si sfidavano ai videogiochi Cas andò ad aiutare Sam a sistemare la cucina. Sam stava lavando i piatti e Cas li asciugava ad un certo punto Cas disse:  
\- E’ per questo che hai rinunciato a lei? Per fare da colf a tuo fratello? -   
Sam lascio cadere un bicchiere nel lavandino il rumore risuonò sordo nella stanza, fortunatamente la tv era alta e nella stanza accanto non sentirono nulla.   
\- Come? - disse Sam.   
\- Diciamo semplicemente che sono un bravo detective e a me non sfugge niente.. non è importante il come Sam.. è importante il perché stai rinunciando alla tua felicità.. -   
Cas si era accorto della relazione tra Sam e Jessica sin dal primo momento che li aveva visti insieme,  
\- sono i dettagli a fare la differenza -   
e   
\- per vedere quello che c’è bisogna fare attenzione a quello che non c’è -   
gli ripeteva sempre il suo vecchio capo, e Cas aveva notato come i due ragazzi non si guardassero mai negli occhi o di come non si parlassero se non quando strettamente necessario, di come non scherzassero tra loro come facevano con gli altri e di come evitassero di rimanere soli nella stessa stanza e tutto questo gli era sembrato davvero sospetto. Poi l’altro pomeriggio ne aveva avuto la conferma. Aveva beccato Jessica a piangere in bagno e lei gli aveva raccontato tutto, nonostante lui non avesse chiesto nulla. Forse era "il suo super potere da Angelo" pensò con autoironia, ma la gente aveva la tendenza a confidarsi con lui, e così, come era successo con Ben e con Dean anche Jessica aveva vuotato il sacco. E adesso che sapeva, così come era successo per Ben e per Dean, non poteva esimersi dall'immischiarsi. Si sentiva parte di quella famiglia ormai e voleva aiutare, tutto quello che sapeva e che se mai lui avesse trovato l’amore non l’avrebbe mai buttato alle ortiche, piuttosto avrebbe combattuto e voleva convincere Sam a fare lo stesso.   
-Tu non capisci..- disse Sam   
\- Hai ragione non posso capire e non sono affari miei ma credi veramente che Dean sarebbe contento se rinunciassi alla tua felicità per fargli da balia? Non è un bambino Sam! Finché ci sarai tu a prenderti cura di lui e di Ben lui non imparerà mai a cavarsela da solo. Ben è una sua responsabilità non tua! -   
\- Mi stai suggerendo di abbandonare mio fratello e mio nipote? -   
Sam non poteva crederci che Cas gli stesse suggerendo di fregarsene, si sarebbe aspettato un consiglio del genere da tutti, ma non da lui, non sapeva perché ma quel ragazzo aveva l’aria di chi faceva sempre la cosa giusta così almeno aveva pensato fino a quel momento.   
\- Credevo ti importasse di loro, lo so che li conosci da poco ma credevo che li volessi aiutare! - Disse Sam deluso.   
\- E’ proprio perché ci tengo Sam, non chiedermi perché ma è come se facessi parte di questa bizzarra famiglia, forse perché non ne ho avuta una per così tanto tempo, e perché penso che anche a tu e Jessica possiate farne parte insieme, che mi permetto di dirti quello che penso, hai aiutato tuo fratello abbastanza, ma finché ci sarai tu a sistemare i suoi casini non riuscirà mai ad essere un buon padre, lo sai che ho ragione! -  
rimise lo straccio sul tavolo e sistemò l’ultimo bicchiere. E lasciò Sam solo con i suoi pensieri a riflettere se la sua scelta fosse stata davvero la migliore, se servisse veramente ad aiutare suo fratello o semplicemente a placare i suoi sensi di colpa. Sperava solo di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
Sam lascio l’appartamento di Dean e tornò a casa aveva molte cose su cui riflettere le parole di Castiel continuavano a tormentarlo. Dean lo lasciò andare perché era distratto dal torneo che stava facendo ai videogame con Cas. I due erano talmente intenti a giocare che non si accorsero neanche che Ben era andato a dormire perché il giorno dopo doveva svegliarsi presto per la scuola. Dean e Cas continuarono a giocare ai Videogame fino a tardi e verso mezzanotte realizzarono di essere rimasti soli, questo riportò nella loro mente tutto l’imbarazzo della giornata che era stato cancellato dal torneo. Spenta la tv si sedettero al tavolo e Dean offrì a Cas una birra, la birra sembrò allentare la tensione di entrambi. Iniziarono a raccontarsi buffe storie sulla loro infanzia che avevano come protagonisti Sam e Balthazar. Poi ad un tratto Cas si lasciò sfuggire una frase di troppo. - Adesso capisco cosa ci trova Jessica in tuo fratello è davvero esilarante -  
\- Come scusa? - disse Dean cadendo tra le nuvole - Mio fratello e Jessica cosa? -   
Era troppo tardi lo sapeva, quando beveva parlava troppo, così fu costretto a raccontare la storia dall'inizio. Ok non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non era un compito che spettava a lui. Avrebbe dovuto dire - chiama tuo fratello e fattela raccontare da lui idiota! - ma quegli occhi verdi erano feriti e si sentivano traditi e lo stavano guardando fissi. E lui non sopportava che Dean pensasse che gli nascondesse della cose o che agisse alle sue spalle. Aveva sviluppato il bisogno patologico di ottenere l approvazione di Dean sempre e comunque e non tollerava che quest’ultimo pensasse male di lui neanche per un secondo. Così tra le ire di Sam e Jessica e quelle di Dean scelse le prime due. Del resto ormai la frittata era fatta, e comunque era arrivato il momento che qualcuno parlasse. Conosceva i Winchester da poco ma una cosa l’aveva capita non erano dei gran oratori, soprattutto se si trattava di esternare i propri sentimenti. Così disse a Dean del sospetto che aveva all’inizio e di come questo poi si fosse trasformato in certezza dalla confessione di Jessica e dei dubbi che aveva suo fratello a riguardo. E qui Dean iniziò uno sproloquio su quanto Sam fosse egoista e su come gli tenesse sempre le cose nascoste. Di come ogni volta doveva rimediare ai suoi errori e di quanto fosse stufo di tutto questo. E di nuovo la parte angelica che era in lui non riuscì a stare zitta. Cas cercava di trattenersi dal non peggiorare le cose ma era così ingiusto quello che Dean stava dicendo su suo fratello, e così infantile da parte sua che la sua bocca si aprì involontariamente:   
\- Oh mio dio Dean cresci un po’. Non hai idea a quanto tuo fratello stia rinunciando per te. Tu non sai cos'è l’amore, quello vero, tu sei scappato dall'amore rifugiandoti in una relazione con una donna che non amavi veramente, perché era facile e comodo! -   
Ma appena richiuse la bocca si pentì di quello che aveva detto, ok lo pensava, ma forse era ingiusto parlare di Lisa così, visto come erano andate poi le cose. Dean era stato colpito nel profondo dalle parole di Cas più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.   
\- Tu invece sei un luminare delle relazioni vero Cas? Dai insegnami, sbaglio o non vedo nessuno al tuo fianco, o magari speri di concludere qualcosa con quella gallerista e di coronare il tuo sogno d’amore? -   
Come si permetteva quel tipo di fargli la morale penso Dean, chi si credeva di essere? Anche se in realtà sentiva che non aveva tutti i torti.  
\- Che cosa c’entra Meg adesso? Sono solo stato gentile con lei, e comunque stiamo parlando di te e di tuo fratello. Non hai idea di quanto Sammy stia soffrendo. E di quanto sia combattuto per questo tuo modo di fare. O sei dentro o sei fuori, o sei con me o sei contro di me, o sei parte di questa famiglia o non lo sei. Dean non ti sembra di essere tu l’egoista? Sam ha sbagliato qualche volta e allora? Ha provato. Ha vissuto. Tu ti sei arreso Dean. Ti sei messo con una donna che non amavi perché avevi troppa paura che l’amore quello vero quello a cui Sam sta rinunciando per te, ti avrebbe ferito. Hai messo un muro tra te e tuo figlio perché hai paura di mostrarti vulnerabile, e ti nascondi dietro a Sam. Ma è ora che tu cresca. Sam non dovrebbe essere costretto a scegliere potrebbe benissimo avere entrambe le cose, ma pensa di no, perché pensa che se lo facesse tu ti sentiresti di nuovo abbandonato e tradito. Non ti permetti il lusso di provare emozioni. Ti sei arreso Dean hai rinunciato alla vita pensi che vivere sia semplicemente andare avanti come se nulla fosse? Vivere non è arrendersi a quello che ci accade e fare come se nulla fosse. Arrendersi non è reagire pertanto non è vita. Arrendersi lo fanno i vili, i deboli, i codardi e so per certo che tu non sei uno di questi. Andare avanti quando significa veramente vivere, significa lottare. Tu vuoi vivere Dean o vuoi solamente sopravvivere? -   
Cas aveva detto quello che pensava le parole erano venute fuori così, da sole e senza filtri ,fissava quegli occhi verdi aspettandosi che Dean lo picchiasse, lo insultasse ma non successe niente di tutto questo.  
Dean aveva ascoltato le parole di Cas e dannazione aveva pensato che ogni singola parola uscita da quella bocca era tremendamente vera. Si stava nascondendo. Prima dietro Lisa. E ora dietro Sam. Sapeva che certe volte forse era così arrabbiato con Sam e lo accusava di egoismo perché in realtà ammirava la capacità di Sam di vivere a pieno le emozioni e che forse la sua rabbia era solamente dovuta all'incapacità di fare lo stesso. Era arrabbiato con Sam perché se Sam avesse deciso di costruirsi una vita con Jessica, lui si sarebbe dovuto assumere la totale responsabilità di Ben e aveva paura di non esserne all'altezza. Era stanco di nascondersi e di nascondere quello che provava sempre sotto strati di indifferenza e sarcasmo ai più impenetrabili. Ogni tanto Sammy riusciva a guardare oltre ma nessuno, mai come questo ragazzo, dagli occhi azzurri e dal trench beige, era riuscito a smascherarlo così nel profondo e così velocemente. Sembrava che potesse leggergli nel pensiero, lo sentiva così simile a se, si sentiva così profondamente compreso che non riusciva a credere che lo conoscesse solo da poco più di qualche giorno. Sentiva una connessione tra loro, un legame profondo.  
Guardava dentro quegli occhi di un blu inteso che ricordavano il mare, occhi che lo fissavano e scatenavano in lui emozioni che non aveva creduto possibili provare, almeno non per un uomo. Ma era stanco di nascondersi, di mentire a se stesso o forse era solamente la birra a parlare non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Sicuramente quello che stava per fare era sbagliato per un milione di ragioni, e forse l’avrebbe rimpianto per sempre, ma ogni singola cellula del suo corpo gli diceva che era così giusto farlo, perciò lo fece. Posò le sue labbra su quelle di Cas.


	9. Dubbi e rivelazioni

Da qualche parte della casa proveniva il suono di quello che doveva essere un cellulare, anche se nella testa di Dean sembravano essere campane a morto.

Stava sdraiato sul letto e non voleva saperne di alzarsi, fissava il soffitto con la ferma intenzione di non voler mai più lasciare la sua stanza.

Che cosa aveva fatto?

Come gli era passato per la testa?

Aveva baciato un uomo?

Era definitivamente impazzito.

Stava invocando la fine del mondo, ma a quanto pare gli dei non parevano volerlo ascoltare visto che il cellulare tornava a suonare implacabile.

Le immagini della sera precedente erano come impresse a fuoco sulle sue palpebre ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi.

Per quello che era sembrato un lunghissimo istante aveva posato le sue labbra su quelle di Cas e la sensazione era stata meravigliosa.

Ma poi tutto aveva preso una piega assurda.

Aveva sentito dei passi lungo il corridoio e si era staccato immediatamente dal suo partner come se una corrente elettrica l’avesse percorso all’improvviso, ricordandogli chi era, dov’era e soprattutto cosa stava facendo.

In un attimo era stato trasportato di botto di nuovo alla realtà.

L’altro era rimasto a fissarlo, con un immagine stampata sul volto mista di incredulità e, Dean non riusciva a decifrare bene, repulsione forse, forse perplessità o forse terrore puro.

La porta si era aperta e Ben era entrato in cucina assonnato.

-Cosa state facendo siete ancora in piedi a giocare alla Pes? e poi saremo noi ragazzini i fissati?- esclamò indicando i joystick sul divano.  
-Sono venuto a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, continuate pure, del resto domani non avete una verifica di matematica da incubo! E intendo letteralmente da incubo. Ho sognato che la mia prof pretendeva il teorema di Pitagora in lingua originale! In greco antico vi rendete conto?- chiese avvilito.

Dean e Cas non risposero continuavano a fissarsi come due idioti senza muoversi di un millimetro dalla posizione in cui si trovavano quando erano stati beccati.

Ma Ben sembrò non farci caso e tornò al suo letto.

Non appena Ben fu uscito dalla stanza Cas disse:

-è tardi, Ben ha ragione è meglio che vada, buonanotte Dean-

Senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, ne aspettare una risposta, prese trench e telefono e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Dean si alzo dal letto, quel maledetto cellulare continuava a suonare dannazione, pensava, nonostante le sue stronzate pareva che il mondo la fuori non volesse smettere di girare.

Ben ormai era uscito per la scuola la sveglia sul suo comodino segnava le 12.45.

Si diresse in cucina.

Sul tavolo, come memoria indelebile della colossale stronzata che aveva fatto, c’erano diverse bottiglie di birra vuote.

Ovvio era stata colpa della birra si diceva.

Era logico che da sobrio non avrebbe fatto mai una cosa del genere.

Maledicendosi in tutte le lingue che conosceva, raggiunse il dannato aggeggio infernale, che non la voleva sapere di stare zitto, e combattendo con la voglia irrefrenabile di lanciarlo contro un muro o di affogarlo nel lavandino, si decise a rispondere. Era la centrale.

-Pronto??-

Rispose incerto, cercò di darsi un tono, anche se aveva paura di sapere chi c’era dall’altro lato e di sentire quello che aveva da dire.

-Dean? Sono Anna c’è stata un'altra vittima-

Perfetto come se la sua giornata non fosse stata già abbastanza schifosa.

Un altro omicidio di un insegnante innocente era giusto la ciliegina sulla torta.

Si sarebbe tirato un pugno da solo.

Quel pazzo maniaco era ancora a piede libero e continuava liberamente a uccidere e lui si tappava in casa per paura di dover affrontare il suo partner.  
Era diventato ridicolo.

-Volevo avvisarti, so che non sei di turno ma magari volevi venire in centrale a dare un occhiata –

continuò Anna e poi aggiunse:

-Che strano credevo di aver fatto il numero di Castiel volevo avvisare anche lui e invece.. beh dovrò essermi sbagliata.-

Solo allora Dean controllo il cellulare che aveva in mano e si accorse che non era il suo.

-Merda- esclamò.  
-Scusa?- disse Anna dall’altra parte della cornetta.

Dean aveva dimenticato che era ancora in linea.

-Scusami Anna non dicevo a te, sembra che io e Castiel ci siamo scambiati il cellulare.-

-Wow- esclamò Anna

-Dean per essere due detective non siete molto svegli! Comunque proverò a chiamarlo sul tuo, vedi se vuoi passare in centrale o meno, ma sarebbe meglio tu venissi. Jessica si è data malata e non mi farebbe comodo una mano-.

Cazzo era vero, si disse Dean, c’era pure quell’altra faccenda, la storia di Jessica e Sammy, l’aveva completamente scordato.

Beh avrebbero dovuto aspettare il pazzo omicida aveva la priorità si disse.

-Ok Anna arrivo il tempo di prepararmi- e detto questo riagganciò.

***

Castiel si girava e rigirava sul letto.

Non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva le labbra di Dean avvicinarsi alle sue e il ricordo di quello che era successo dopo lo travolgeva.

Quell’interminabile imbarazzante momento in cui era rimasto li a fissarlo inebetito, stordito, travolto dalle migliaia di sensazioni che ogni cellula del suo corpo gli trasmetteva al cervello.

Non sapeva che pensare.

Non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere prima.

Non aveva mai baciato un uomo in vita sua.

Che voleva significare?

Perché Dean l’aveva fatto era il suo modo di vendicarsi per quello che gli aveva detto?

Forse aveva capito che Castiel aveva una sorta di cotta per lui e lo stava prendendo in giro?

Era davvero quel genere di persona?

E cosa più importante lui aveva davvero una cotta per Dean?

E poi c’era Ben.

C’era mancato un soffio.

Avrebbe potuto beccarlo a baciare suo padre e che cosa avrebbe pensato?

Che idea si sarebbe fatto di lui, quando neanche lui stesso riusciva a farsene una?

Quel ragazzo aveva già così tanti problemi.

Ed era per questo che era fuggito via così senza una spiegazione.

Si era spaventato.

Certo conosceva la fama di Dean con le donne, ne aveva sentito parlare al distretto e per quello che poteva saperne lui, magari, si portava a letto anche gli uomini.

Che cosa ne poteva sapere, in fin dei conti lo conosceva così poco.

Ma comunque Castiel non era certo uno da una botta e via, per non parlare del fatto che poi erano colleghi.

Oh mio dio più pensava e più si rendeva conto che stava sul serio considerando l’idea di una relazione a lungo termine con un uomo e per giunta il suo partner.

Quel ragazzo non aveva idea del disastro che aveva fato della sua vita.

L’aveva scossa dalle fondamenta e l’aveva completamente e radicalmente stravolta, in così poco tempo poi.

Adesso non sapeva cosa fare ne come comportarsi.

Se fare finta di niente o meno.

Non aveva idea di come guardare ancora le sue labbra senza arrossire, senza desiderare di sentirle sulle proprie di nuovo.

Ok i suoi pensieri stavano prendendo davvero una brutta piega, per sua fortuna in quel momento suonò il cellulare.

Cas si precipitò a rispondere, credeva fosse Dean, o è meglio dire sperava fosse Dean?

Osservò il display, il numero era sconosciuto, non aveva idea di chi potesse essere.

Decise comunque di rispondere poteva essere importante.

-Pronto parlo con Dean Winchester il padre di Ben? Sono il preside Crowley volevo informarla che suo figlio è stato sorpreso a picchiare un ragazzo, pertanto la invito a presentarsi qui immediatamente per discutere di un eventuale punizione insieme ai genitori dell’altro ragazzo coinvolto, nella nostra scuola noi non tolleriamo questo tipo di atteggiamenti violenti!-

Cas ci mise un po’ a realizzare ma finalmente capì.

Al telefono era la scuola di Ben e stavano cercando suo padre, ovvero Dean, perciò quello non poteva essere certamente il suo cellulare.

Arrivò così alla conclusione che probabilmente nella fretta di scappare dal momento più bello, ma al tempo stesso più imbarazzante della sua vita, doveva aver scambiato il suo telefono con quello di Dean.

Decise comunque di continuare la conversazione, poteva essere importante e del resto quel tizio al telefono non gli aveva dato molta scelta.

Che razza di persona si comportava in questo modo?

Cas avrebbe voluto spiegare che non era lui il padre di Ben ma non gliene aveva dato il tempo.

-Dean mi dispiace io..- inizio Ben.

-Non sono Dean Ben sono Cas, ieri io e tuo padre ci siamo scambiati il telefono accidentalmente, me ne sono accorto solo ora. Ma che hai combinato comunque?- chiese Cas preoccupato.

-Papà mi dispiace - gli disse Ben con un tono di voce alto e scandito.

Cas rimase sorpreso che diavolo aveva in mente quel ragazzo?

Voleva far credere al preside che al telefono ci fosse suo padre?

La voce di Ben divenne un sussurro:

-ti prego Cas non dirlo a Dean di al preside che non puoi venire che stai lavorando me la rivedo io ok?-

Cas era preoccupato che diavolo aveva combinato perché voleva nasconderlo a Dean? 

-Ben...- iniziò con un tono di rimprovero ma Ben continuò:

-Ti prego Cas non voglio creare a Dean altri problemi …-

Dannazione La sua voce era così implorante pensò Cas.

-Il preside ha mai visto Dean?-

-No.. ma..-

-Senti allora vengo io e faccio finta che sono tuo padre.. questo è tutto quello che posso concederti..e deciderò io poi se dirglielo o meno …-

Ecco si stava cacciando in un altro guaio.

Maledetti Winchester pensò, avevano su di lui uno strano ascendente potevano fargli fare cose che mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di fare.

Dall’altra parte del telefono la risposta non si fece attendere.

-Ok papà ti aspetto-

Di nuovo quella voce alta e scandita e Cas capì che per Ben andava bene il suo piano.

Di nuovo il preside al telefono.

-Sono felice che lei possa venire. Sappiamo tutti quanto questo momento sia difficile per le forze dell’ordine. Così impegnate al tenere al sicuro le nostre insegnanti –

E detto questo riagganciò.

Cas non conosceva quell’uomo ma sentiva già di non sopportarlo, la sua sottile ironia su come le forze dell’ordine stessero impegnandosi a proteggere la città, sembrava tanto una presa in giro, visto che tutti sapevano che brancolavano nel buio.  
Comunque lo sentiva aveva dato a Dean un'altra scusa per odiarlo con questa storia.

Si vestì di fretta e si precipitò a scuola. 

A dire la verità in tutta la sua carriera da scolaro non era mai stato nell’ufficio del preside, era sempre stato un bravo ragazzo si sentiva un po’ sotto pressione al momento.

Decise di mettere il telefono in modalità silenziosa non era di turno del resto e non voleva fare il maleducato di fronte al preside, quel tizio non sembrava affatto un tipo facile.

Sembrava anche sveglio, quindi difficile da fregare e lui non era un granché nel dire balle o nel recitare perciò pensò di dare al preside quello che voleva per mettere fine alla cosa il più presto possibile. Decise perciò che l’avrebbe assecondato facendo il “padre padrone”.

Si fermò di fronte la presidenza e nel varcare le soglie ebbe la sensazione di varcare i cancelli dell’inferno.

Entrò e il preside era seduto alla scrivania, aveva l’aria di un re sul suo trono, un re che non ammetteva errori nel suo regno e sembrava intenzionato a punire severamente i malcapitati che osavano sbagliare.

Almeno questa era l’impressione che dava a Castiel il cui rapporto con le figure autoritarie non era mai stato dei migliori.

Da un lato della scrivania i genitori del ragazzino picchiato da Ben, il cui occhio diventava sempre più nero ogni secondo che passava e dall’altro Ben, il suo sguardo era triste, abbattuto e imbarazzato si vedeva che era pentito per quello che aveva fatto.

Cas decise di partire subito con la recita in modo che nessuno avrebbe avuto il tempo di fare domande e lui così non si sarebbe contraddetto.

Adottò un cipiglio deciso e disse rivolto a Ben con voce autoritaria:

-Si può sapere che hai combinato?-

Ben all’inizio parve sorpreso poi rispose con lo sguardo contrito e colpevole:

-Papà mi dispiace-

e abbassò lo sguardo colpevole, probabilmente si stava sforzando con tutto se stesso di non ridere pensò Castiel.

-Non voglio sentire scuse.. niente videogame per una settimana, anzi un mese e niente tv, internet o cellulari e che una sceneggiata del genere non si ripeta mai più!-

Il suo tono era stato autoritario e deciso e pensava di essere stato anche abbastanza convincente, si congratulò con se stesso.

La madre del ragazzo che sembrava la vittima di Ben, cosa del resto ancora tutta da chiarire, sbalordita esclamò:

-Non le sembra di essere un po’ troppo duro Detective? Sa.. non mi voglio intromettere ma.. dopo tutto quello che il ragazzo ha passato?-

Già era vero Ben aveva appena perso la madre e forse la sua reazione avrebbe dovuto essere un po’ più comprensiva, si trovò preso in contropiede e allora disse:

-Ok la signora ha ragione, allora facciamo niente videogame per un a settimana e puoi tenere il resto.-

Stavolta lo disse con voce un po’ più calma ma comunque ferma, stava considerando la carriera d’attore si disse.

-Ma che non succeda mai più!-

Continuò:

-questo sia chiaro!-

-Papà ma lui- iniziò Ben facendo finta di protestare, il ragazzo se la cavava bene anche lui nell’arte del recitare pensò Cas.

-No non voglio sentire storie Ben-

lo interruppe Cas e questa volta era serio.

-Tuo padre-

accidenti si era impappinato pensò.

-Cioè.. io- si corresse.

-Sarebbe.. cioè sono .. sono molto deluso da questo comportamento-

si riprese:

-la violenza non è mai la soluzione!-

-Veramente?-

Esclamò Ben sorpreso pensando al vero Dean Winchester e dovette trattenersi per non scoppiare a ridere.

Castiel concluse con un solenne:

-Veramente ragazzo mio!- 

Ai genitori del ragazzo parve bastare, ma il preside andava con lo sguardo sospettoso da Cas a Ben e da Ben a Cas, qualcosa pareva non quadrargli ma fortunatamente per loro non riuscì a capire cosa.

Quel pomposo e tronfio omino comunque, Cas aveva deciso che l’avrebbe odiato per sempre, volle dare a Ben un giorno di punizione come monito per tutti. 

Tolleranza zero contro la violenza questo sembrava essere il suo motto, a Cas pareva solo un tipo contento di esercitare il suo potere.

Uscirono da lì e Cas torno a respirare e poté concentrarsi finalmente su Ben.

-Allora lo sai che tuo padre mi ucciderà per questo? Perché hai picchiato quel ragazzo?-

gli chiese preoccupato.

-Niente una cosa che ha detto.. mi ha insultato-

disse Ben e abbassò lo sguardo.

-Insomma che ha detto? Non vuoi dirmelo?- insistette Castiel. 

-No- rispose Ben.

-Davvero?- Domandò Cas sorpreso e un po’ deluso, di solito Ben si confidava con lui.

-No- disse Ben deciso.

-Ok non insisterò.. ma qualsiasi cosa abbia detto.. ero serio non dovevi picchiarlo.. o almeno non a scuola- e gli sorrise facendogli l’occhietto.

Ben finalmente si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e la tensione si allentò.

-Tuo padre mi ucciderà!- ripete Cas preoccupato.  
-E’ stata una pessima idea, la peggiore che abbia mai avuto- disse

Ok forse non la peggiore visto i pensieri che faceva su suo padre pensò.

-Beh per non essere Dean penso che tu l’abbia interpretato molto bene oggi –

rispose Ben divertito, ma poi si rabbuiò.

-Sembrerebbe ormai che tu lo conosca meglio di me-

il suo sguardo era triste e evitava quello di Castiel.

-Vorresti passare più tempo con tuo padre?- gli chiese Cas e si sentiva triste per lui.

-Beh si è sempre a lavoro ..sembra che non gliene importi un fico secco di me.. da quando mamma è morta mi sento come un peso per lui ..non può fare quello che vuole con me sempre tra i piedi.. credo non mi voglia sai?-

E il suo sguardo divenne lucido.

-Sei fortunato che sono per la non violenza altrimenti ti darei un pugno sul naso ora! Ma come fai a dire queste cose?- gli rispose Cas arrabbiato.

-Lo so! Lo so e basta! La sua vita sarebbe migliore se non mi avesse tra i piedi non sono neanche veramente suo figlio!- Urlò Ben e scoppiò in lacrime.

Cas si avvicinò e lo abbracciò forte, poi guardandolo negli occhi disse:

-Ehi ma che cavolo dici Ben? Tuo padre ti adora! E ti ama più di ogni altra cosa! Darebbe la vita per te! E’ solo che vuole renderti orgoglioso di lui, vuole farti giustizia, trovare l’assassino di tua madre! Sei la persona più importante per lui! Solo che non sa come dimostrarlo..ha paura di non essere all’altezza il più delle volte e di sentirsi rifiutato da te! Oh mio dio..-

esclamò esasperato

-possibile che voi Winchester siate tutti uguali? Ma nessuno parla mai a cuore aperto in questa famiglia?- e sorrise ironico.

-E tu come fai ad esserne sicuro?-gli chiese Ben.

-Lo hai detto tu sembro conoscerlo bene o no?- gli sorrise Cas.

Ben si tranquillizzò e Cas lo portò a prendere un gelato al parco e passarono un po’ di tempo insieme, parlando del più e del meno.

Ad un certo punto Cas gli disse che era dispiaciuto di non aver convinto il preside a non sospenderlo, ma Ben gli disse che per quella giornata non era preoccupato, non sarebbero andati avanti e che avrebbe perso solo l’ora di arte.

E fu a quella parola che Cas finalmente ebbe tutto chiaro.

Certo la scuola pensava.

Come faceva a non averlo pensato prima.

Le maestre erano tutte di scuole diverse, ma tutte le scuole avevano un corso d’arte ed erano rifornite dei materiali più vari, e poi religione ed arte non erano da sempre collegate nella storia?

Doveva essere la pista giusta, sentiva nella sua testa tutti i pensieri allinearsi come le tessere di un domino.

Cosi domando a Ben:

-Cosa fate durante le lezioni d’arte?-

e lui rispose:

-Un po’ di tutto.. disegniamo per lo più nature morte e sono una frana in questo, il nostro maestro vuole insegnarci l’uso dei pennelli e delle varie tecniche pittoriche, la lezione di oggi per esempio era sulla tecnica dei carboncini-

Campanelli iniziarono a risuonare nella sua mente, aveva escluso le scuole quel carboncino era troppo costoso così chiese:

-i Carboncini? Davvero? Tutti questi materiali sono molto costosi come fa la tua scuola a permetterseli?-

-Non è solo la mia scuola Cas. Sono concessi in dotazione da qualcuno, un privato penso, a tutte le scuole, così almeno ho sentito dire, per promuovere l’arte- rispose Ben.

Finalmente aveva trovato una connessione tra le insegnanti e i carboncini, non vedeva l’ora di correre a dire la notizia a Dean.

Ma al pensiero di Dean si paralizzò.  
Non l’aveva visto da quando era successo quello che era successo e aveva una paura folle di affrontarlo.


	10. Pettegolezzi e supposizioni

Dean era entrato in centrale circospetto e furtivo non aveva idea di cosa lo aspettava.

Magari Anna aveva già rintracciato Cas e se fosse stato li che cosa gli avrebbe detto?

Scusami se ti sono saltato addosso?  
Di solito non faccio così, Almeno non con gli uomini?

Non aveva la più pallida idea di come uscire da quella situazione.

Si era convinto che era ubriaco e che non capiva quello che stava facendo e si costringeva a ignorare la vocina nella sua testa che gli diceva che avrebbe voluto rifarlo.

Doveva lavorare con quell'uomo del resto e non poteva permettersi distrazioni con uno squilibrato ancora a piede libero.

Gli avrebbe detto che era uno scherzo da ubriaco?

Che non era niente di che?

Avrebbe inventato che lo faceva scherzi continuamente a tutti i suoi amici se necessario anche se non era affatto vero.

Doveva convincere Cas che non era un pazzo maniaco ma un partner su cui poter contare.

E per fare questo si sarebbe focalizzato sul caso sul prendere l’assassino di Lisa e non sulle labbra del suo partner per quanto queste sarebbero potute essere invitanti.

-Che succede Dean?-  
gli chiese Anna interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

\- Ti guardi intorno come un cerbiatto braccato, problemi?-

-No nessun problema! C’è solo un pazzo a piede libero che se ne va in giro ad ammazzare la gente e noi non abbiamo la più pallida idea di chi sia- rispose sarcastico.

Possibile che gli si leggesse in faccia?

Era sempre stato dannatamente bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni prima di incrociare quei dannati occhi blu.

Si maledisse per questa sua nuova incapacità di controllare le sue emozioni non era affatto da lui.

Si verso una tazza di caffè bollente magari l’avrebbe svegliato da quel dannato incubo.

-Dove è Castiel?- domandò.

E a pronunciare quel nome il suo viso andò a fuoco non riusciva a pensare al suo partner senza pensare alle sue labbra.

Cerco comunque di porre la domanda come se fosse disinteressata.

-Nessuna notizia?

-Ho provato a chiamare ma non risponde.. sicuramente è con Meg!- affermò Anna maliziosa.

\- Con chi scusa?- chiese Dean quasi strozzandosi col caffè che stava bevendo.

-La gallerista no?- rispose Anna sempre sorridendo e aggiunse:

\- Non doveva venire oggi per il confronto?-

\- Ah già – disse Dean ricordandosi della sua assurda idea di nominare Balt come consulente esterno per fare un dispetto a Cas e di come questo suo giochetto gli si era poi ritorto contro.

-E perchè dovrebbe essere con Cas?- chiese sinceramente sorpreso.

Anna lo guardò come si guarda un bimbo di nove anni a cui si deve spiegare una cosa molto ovvia.

-Proprio tu che fai di queste domande?- gli disse Anna sbalordita.

Evidentemente Cas aveva parlato ad Anna dell’ interesse di quella megera nei suoi confronti.

Dean pensò che qualche volta anche lui si era fermato a casa di qualche ragazza carina con la scusa di fare ulteriori ricerche per un caso.

Dopotutto l’idea che si era fatta Anna non era poi così assurda, quella donna del resto voleva dipingere Cas nudo.

Al pensiero di Cas con Meg gli venne la nausea.

-Doveva andarla a prendere con una volante alle 14.00 comunque almeno questa era la scusa ufficiale-

Anna continuava a ridere sotto i baffi e Dean si domandava cosa ci fosse di così divertente in quella che lui stava vivendo come una tragedia.

\- Come scusa la polizia di New York fa anche da tassista adesso?- disse Dean sarcastico.

\- No ma Cas si era offerto di andarla a prendere con un auto di pattuglia per risparmiarle la fatica.-

Anna continuava a ridacchiare e Dean gli avrebbe tirato un pugno se fosse stato un uomo, era così irritante.

-Già altrimenti poverina.. avrebbe potuto rompersi un tacco nel tragitto..-

L’ironia non l’aiutava si sentiva irrequieto e stranamente irritato e non si spiegava il perché o faceva tutto il possibile per ignorarne il vero motivo.

-Da quello che ho capito non ti è molto simpatica Meg?- gli domando Anna.

-Di la verità sei geloso?- aggiunse.

Dean arrossì.

Ormai per lui stava diventando un’abitudine.

Dean che non arrossiva mai.

Dean che prima di quell'uomo in trench non sapeva neanche che cosa significasse la parola “imbarazzo” era diventato rosso come un peperone.

Fortunatamente Anna era impegnata al pc e non lo stava guardando in quel momento.

\- Ma che diavolo ti viene in mente? Cosa?.. perché .. dovrei.. chi te l ha detto?- chiese Dean preoccupato.

-Cosa?- chiese Anna

\- Che sai?- insistette Dean.

-Te l’ha detto?- aggiunse.

-Chi mi ha detto cosa? Sei proprio strano oggi Dean che dovrei sapere? Intendevo semplicemente che ti avevo avvertito su Cas.  
Ti avevo detto che ti avrebbe rubato le donne. Le tue lentiggini saranno carine ma i suoi occhi azzurri non li batte nessuno!- disse Anna e con questo mise fine alla conversazione ritornando al suo lavoro.

Dean lo sapeva bene , quegli occhi erano diventati la sua maledizione.

Comunque era sollevato dal fatto che Cas si fosse tenuto quello che c’era stato tra loro per se, probabilmente lui al suo posto lo avrebbe detto a tutti prendendo in giro il suo folle partner perchè aveva provato a baciarlo.

Al pensiero rabbrividì.

Il vecchio Dean probabilmente l’avrebbe accusato addirittura di molestie disse con amarezza.

Il vecchio Dean.

Il Dean post “Catastrofiel”.

Ok era una battuta pessima anche per i suoi standard, ma quel l’uomo si era abbattuto come una catastrofe nella sua vita.

Qualcosa di molto simile a un tornado o a un terremoto e l’aveva cambiato il suo mondo radicalmente.

L’aveva Cambiato per sempre?  
.  
Del resto lo aveva baciato.

Questo il vecchio Dean non l’avrebbe mai fatto, ma neanche lontanamente avrebbe sognato di fare qualcosa del genere fino a una settimana fa.

Lo aveva baciato.

Lo aveva baciato continuava a ripetersi.

Più pensava a Meg con Cas e più aveva voglia di correre a cercare Cas per tenerlo lontano da quella arpia.

Ma doveva tornare alla realtà , doveva restare concentrato, aveva un lavoro da fare.

Quindi cerco di focalizzare tutti i suoi pensieri su un'unica priorità: prendere quel pazzo e assicurarlo alla giustizia.

\- Piuttosto “gossip girl” torna al tuo lavoro e concentrati sul caso. Aggiornami nessuna novità?- chiese ad Anna

-Come siamo spiritosi! Comunque a parte il nome della vittima:Naomi Bass, nessuna novità. Sam ci sta lavorando … e a dimenticavo.. Ha chiamato Jessica ha detto che avrebbe lavorato da casa e che ha delle novità su quel conto corrente. Ha chiesto se qualcuno potesse passare da lei, che avrebbe voluto farci vedere delle cose. Veramente ha chiesto espressamente di Cas-

e dicendolo fece la boccaccia a Dean come a significare che anche Jess preferiva Cas a lui.

\- ma visto che non sono riuscito a rintracciarlo andrò io e poi vi farò sapere. Tu in ogni caso devi stare qui. Ordini di Bobby. Devi essere presente al confronto e poi tra poco arriverà il signor Shepard e qualcuno deve stare con lui e visto che l’idea è stata tua…- gli disse Anna con un alzata di spalle.

-Vuoi dire che qualcuno deve fargli da babysitter?- protestò Dean.

\- Esatto! chiamala come vuoi ma devi stare qui. E ha anche detto che confronterete i dipinti con gli esperti insieme e non separatamente.-

\- Davvero?- Disse Dean e senti come se un peso gli fosse stato rimosso dallo stomaco.

\- Si vuole essere presente anche lui la stampa lo sta facendo a pezzi e gli serve assolutamente qualcosa per tenere buoni i giornalisti, così spera nell'incontro di oggi , e siccome non può sdoppiarsi, parole sue non mie, ha detto che dovete stare tutti insieme. Sono ordini dall'alto perciò non lamentarti lo so che non ti piace Meg.- si scusò Anna

Ma in realtà Dean non era per niente arrabbiato.

-Beh se sono ordini dall’alto non mi posso lamentare- disse con finto dispiacere.

-Concordo sempre più con Bobby che tu abbia bisogno di una pausa. Niente lamentele? O Battutine? Non è da te! Io vado da Jessica a vedere cosa ha scoperto tu non dimenticarti di farti aggiornare sull'autopsia da Sam!- lo saluto e se ne andò.

Al sentire il nome di quei due insieme Dean si ricordo dell’altro dramma in corso nella sua famiglia, dramma che lui aveva contribuito a creare e pensò che doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per risolvere le cose.

Ma adesso non era il momento giusto si disse, aveva un caso di cui occuparsi.

Era o non era un detective della omicidi dopotutto?

Pertanto avrebbe fatto il suo dannato lavoro e messo tutto il resto in Stand by.

Aveva un killer da prendere e questo veniva prima di tutto.

Proprio in quel momento Balthazar Shepard attraverso l’ingresso del distretto.

Dean gli andò incontro.

-Salve signor Shepard grazie per essere venuto- Dean lo salutò e gli strinse la mano.

-Mi chiami pure Balt- disse l’artista.

\- Inizieremo a momenti stiamo aspettando un altro esperto per rendere il confronto più preciso possibile.- cercò di spiegarsi Dean.

-Dove è il mio caro amico Castiel?- disse ironico

-Magari lo sapessi- si lasciò sfuggire Dean.  
Poi si riprese:

-arriverà a momenti con l’altra esperta!- 

Balt lo guardò interrogativo.

Lo guardava come era solito guardare i dipinti per capire se erano dei falsi o se invece erano originali.

E non per vantarsi ma riusciva sempre a distinguere la differenza.

Quel ragazzo ai suoi occhi si presentava come un dipinto.

Sembrava perfettamente calmo e tranquillo infatti ad un occhio inesperto, sicuro di se nel suo ruolo di super poliziotto, ma osservandolo meglio Balt aveva notato il leggero rossore e il nervosismo quando avevano nominato Castiel.

C’era qualcosa sotto la tela di quel dipinto che era il detective Dean Winchester ed era curioso di capire cos'era.

Poi si ricordo che la vita di Castiel non era più affar suo, tanto meno quella del suo collega, era li solo per fare il suo dovere da bravo cittadino e soprattutto perché ricordiamoci quel tipo lo aveva minacciato.

\- Non si preoccupi non appena arriverà l’altra esperta…- e nel definire Meg un esperta alzo gli occhi al cielo

\- cominciamo non le faremo perdere troppo tempo- cerco di spiegare Dean.

-Sembra che questa Meg non ti stia tanto simpatica- intuì Balt

-Beh diciamo che non mi fido del suo giudizio come artista per questo ho richiesto espressamente di Lei perché mi sembra molto più preparato- disse Dean con un sorriso.

-A non è stato Castiel a fare il io nome?- chiese Balt deluso.

-Beh no ma sono sicuro che è perché pensava che lei non volesse avere più niente a che fare con lui- cercò di spiegare Dean.

Ecco stava di nuovo difendendo quell'idiota agli occhi di Balt.

Perché lo faceva poi.

Perché non gli aveva detto semplicemente che Cas voleva portarsi a letto la gallerista e che forse già era riuscito nel suo intento?

Forse perché voleva tenere questo pensiero lontano mille miglia anche da se stesso?

La voce isterica di Bobby interruppe i suoi pensieri.

\- Ragazzo nel mio ufficio subito!!- gridò Bobby

Dean si scuso con Balt e si diresse nell'ufficio di Bobby chiedendosi cosa ci fosse adesso che non andava.

Entrò, Bobby era seduto dietro la sua scrivania, gli occhi cerchiati dalla mancanza di sonno, il perenne berretto da baseball calcato sulla testa, a Dean sembrava non dormisse da giorni.

Capì così di non essere l’unico a cui questa storia aveva levato il sonno, se conosceva Bobby e lo conosceva bene, sapeva che il loro capo non avrebbe riposato tranquillo finché non avessero assicurato quel pazzo alla giustizia.

Dean lo sapeva da tempo ormai nessuno poteva dettare legge e seminare distruzione nella città di Bobby Singer senza che ci fossero delle conseguenze.

Bobby lo guardò dritto negli occhi e disse serio ma calmo:

\- Mi aspetto dei risultati da questo incontro, ricordati che la dannata stampa ci sta addosso. Ti voglio concentrato. Se non ti conoscessi bene direi che c’ è qualcosa che ti distrae da questo caso. Sembri avere la testa tra le nuvole.. e ti guardi intorno con aria spaurita… non è proprio da te..-

e aggiunse con voce stavolta preoccupata:

–Ragazzo stai bene? Vuoi ancora lavorare a questo caso? Ti senti troppo coinvolto?-

-Tranquillo Bobby sto bene- cerco di rassicuralo Dean

\- é colpa del novellino vero ?? Com'è che LO chiami Cas? Devo rimetterlo in riga?- chiese burbero.

Dean rimase per un attimo senza parole “Lo chiami” pensò.

Già era vero lui gli aveva dato quel nome, ma adesso tutti lo chiamavano così.

Ma comunque quel senso di appartenenza che aveva provato sentendo quelle parole lo spaventava a morte.

Come se quel nome fosse una parte di se.

Come se attraverso quel nome avesse posto un marchio su quella persona.

Che cosa ridicola si disse.

E si limitò a rispondere:

-No va tutto bene con Cas-

O almeno andava tutto bene prima che decidesse di baciarlo pensò.

****

Cas era al parco con Ben quando si ricordò che aveva spento il cellulare e decise di controllarlo.

C’erano parecchie chiamate perse dal distretto e un messaggio che gli ricordava di passare a prendere Meg Masters per il confronto, inoltre lo avevano avvertito che l’incontro si sarebbe tenuto alla presenza di tutti .

Questo lo fece sentire immediatamente nervoso perché all'improvviso aveva realizzato che si sarebbe ritrovato in una stanza contemporaneamente con Dean che non vedeva da quando si, beh, si erano baciati come altro si poteva chiamare quello che c’era stato tra loro? E con la mangiatrice di uomini Meg, quella donna era veramente troppo eccentrica, anche per lui, e a peggiorare le cose come se questo non fosse abbastanza, ci sarebbe stato anche Balt che lo odiava. Per non parlare poi del loro capo Bobby, che gli ricordava il suo problema con le figure autoritarie.

Non avrebbe potuto sentirsi peggio di così. 

Però doveva comportarsi da professionista aveva finalmente una pista e anche in fin dei conti un tredicenne da riportare al padre.

Comunque pensava che quando Dean avrebbe saputo la storia di Ben e quello che avevano combinato sicuramente non avrebbe più voluto avere niente a che fare con lui .

Perciò di quello almeno si disse amaramente non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi.

Eppure chissà perché sembrava preoccuparsi principalmente di quello.

Così si diressero a casa di Meg dove li aspettava una volante. una

La signorina Masters non fu affatto felice della presenza di Ben con loro glielo si leggeva in faccia. 

Del resto la cosa era reciproca.

Anche Ben sembrava non gradire molto la presenza di Meg.

-E’ la tua fidanzata?- chiese a Cas.

-No- si affrettò a dire Cas

-E’ solo una persona che ci aiuta con le indagini- aggiunse.

\- Meglio non la sopporto proprio..- gli disse mentre lei era intenta a rifarsi il trucco e loro si trovavano ad attenderla da più di mezzora sulla porta.

Cas sorrise e aggiunse

-Non è il mio tipo!-

-Ah si e qual è il tuo tipo?- chiese Ben curioso.

-Ma quante domande. Sono io il poliziotto o sbaglio? Le faccio io le domande- rispose Cas imbarazzato.

Non poteva certo dirgli pare che il mio tipo sia tuo padre.

Perciò ringraziò mentalmente Meg di essere finalmente pronta e si sedettero tutti e tre in auto sul sedile posteriore.

Meg avrebbe voluto sedersi vicino a Cas ma Ben fece finta di nulla e si infilò al centro tra i due, nel farlo rimase impigliato con lo zaino nella gonna della donna che si strappò.

Ben si scusò ma Cas avrebbe giurato di vedere uno strano sorriso formarsi sulle sue labbra.

La donna sembrava sull'orlo di scoppiare, ma si trattenne, non sopportava i ragazzini era evidente ma forse non voleva darlo a vedere a Cas così per tutto il viaggio fu gentile e cortese.

Ma Ben percepiva che quello che in realtà voleva era che sparisse fulminato da un suo sguardo per poter rimanere sola con Cas.

Il ragazzino era felice comunque che a Cas non piacesse.

Era solo un bambino e non sapeva nulla dell’amore si diceva, ma se c’era una cosa di cui era certo dentro di se era che Cas meritasse qualcuno di meglio al suo fianco.

 

****

 

Dean stava perdendo la pazienza.

Allungava lo sguardo verso la porta in continuazione.

Erano le 14.10 Cas sarebbe dovuto arrivare ormai.

Era in ritardo.

Cosa diamine stava facendo di così importante da farlo aspettare non era proprio professionale il suo comportamento.

Si trovava in una stanza circolare a vetri, una sorta di sala conferenze, insieme a Balt e a Bobby, le foto da analizzare e i dipinti erano già stati portati nella sala dagli agenti.

Balthazar aveva già iniziato il suo lavoro.

Dean sentiva montargli dentro una rabbia cieca, non sapeva da dove veniva, ma non riusciva a sopportare il menefreghismo del suo collega su qualcosa che per lui sapeva essere tanto importante.

L’aveva mollato per andare a divertirsi con quella donna.

Aveva spento il cellulare addirittura.

Proprio quando stava per gridare ad un suo sottoposto di provare a richiamarlo il suo collega entrò dalla porta.

Era accompagnato da Meg ed entrambi sorridevano rilassati, a Dean sembravano fin troppo in confidenza.

Dean gli si avvicinò a grandi falcate e aveva tutta l’intenzione di fare una scenata al suo partner davanti a tutti.

Lo avrebbe accusato di negligenza e poca professionalità sfogando così la sua rabbia, non gli importava ciò che la gente avrebbe potuto pensare, aveva dimenticato perfino che quella era la prima volta che si rivedevano dopo quell'imbarazzante imprevisto la sera prima.

Aveva tutta l’intenzione di fare qualche commento sarcastico.

Questa era la sua ferma convinzione finché i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli di Cas.

In quel momento ogni pensiero venne spazzato via, tornarono a galla tutti i sentimenti contrastanti l’imbarazzo della sera precedente e Dean non ce la fece.

Aveva perso le parole e aveva dimenticato quello che voleva dire.

Sarebbe rimasto li muto per sempre a fissare quegli occhi senza essere in grado di parlare.

Ma poi successe una cosa strana.

Da dietro le figure di Meg e Cas una voce familiare lo salutò:

\- Ciao Dean! Sorpresa!-


	11. Litigi e incompresioni

-Che diavolo ci fai tu qui? Perché non sei a scuola? E soprattutto per quale dannata ragione sei con questi due?- 

Domandò Dean a Ben che era spuntato da dietro a Meg pestandogli un piede.

\- Oh mi scusi signora- disse Ben alla donna con finto dispiacere.

\- Signorina ragazzo e non preoccuparti può capitare a tutti- disse Meg con voce melliflua ma il suo sguardo diceva tutt’altro.

-Meg puoi accomodarti con gli altri intanto? Devo scambiare due parole in privato con il mio partner- Disse Castiel con un sorriso impacciato.

La donna si allontanò restia da Cas ed entrò nella stanza circolare dove Bobby e Balt erano indaffarati a lavorare.

\- E’ in parte colpa mia Dean-

Iniziò Cas tornando a fissare quegli occhi per la prima volta dopo il loro ultimo incontro e cercando di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

\- Non è vero Cas è solo colpa mia! Io ti ho coinvolto- lo interruppe Ben.

\- Si ma io mi sono lasciato coinvolgere- Disse Cas sorridendo.

-Ok la finite e mi dite che sta succedendo qui?- disse Dean perdendo la pazienza.

Ma qualcun altro come lui non aveva intenzione di aspettare.

-Qualcuno vuole spiegarmi che state facendo la fuori? Abbiamo un caso da mandare avanti ve ne siete dimenticati?- urlò Bobby.

\- Stai bene comunque mi devo preoccupare? E successo qualcosa di grave? – chiese Dean apprensivo.

-No va tutto bene Dean! Andate a fare il vostro lavoro. Io aspetterò qui fuori non andrò da nessuna parte. Ne parleremo dopo con calma- disse Ben sorridendo.

\- D’accordo non muoverti da qui, non combinare guai, non fiatare, non respirare- disse rivolto a Ben e continuò puntando il dito prima su Cas e poi su Ben

\- Voi due dopo mi spiegate tutto sia chiaro! Non pensate di passarla liscia! Esigo di sapere che avete combinato.-

-Allora volete muovervi?- sbraitò Bobby.

-Eccoci capo-

Dean e Cas entrarono nella stanza insieme.

L’imbarazzo tra loro non era passato ed evitavano di guardarsi negli occhi.

Balt li stava osservando con attenzione Cas se ne era accorto.

\- Il signor Shepard mi sta dicendo che è sicuro che i disegni della galleria e le ali dipinte suoi luoghi del delitto sono con tutta probabilità stati fatti dalla stessa mano-

-Tu che ne pensi Meg?- domandò Cas

Già sentiamo il sommo parere della grande esperta pensò Dean non potremmo vivere senza la sua opinione.

In quel momento i suoi occhi caddero su Balt che lo stava fissando con curiosità.

Evidentemente quello che pensava poteva leggerglisi in faccia si disse.

-Si anche io la penso come il signor Shepard, sono senza dubbio stati fatti dalla stessa persona- confermò Meg dopo aver osservato a lungo i dipinti e le foto.

-Perciò ci state dicendo che la persona che ha dipinto questi quadri è l’assassino che stiamo cercando?- chiese ansioso Bobby.

\- Si credo che sia proprio così commissario- concluse Balt.

\- Quel conto corrente a cui sta lavorando Jessica quindi è la pista più concreta che abbiamo?- disse Dean a Bobby sempre evitando di guardare Cas negli occhi.

\- Si ed è anche l’unica- ammise Bobby con amarezza

\- Magari non è l’unica Capo- disse Cas esitante.

\- Cosa vuoi dire ragazzo spiegati non essere timido- lo incitò Bobby

-Questa mattina sono stato a scuola di Ben.. – inizio Cas.

-Come scusa? perché saresti stato a scuola di mio figlio??- lo interruppe Dean senza riuscire a trattenersi.

\- Ti ho detto che te lo spiego dopo Dean..- disse Cas sempre evitando di guardarlo.

-Finitela voi due sembrate una coppia sposata! litigherete dopo parla Novak- si spazientì Bobby.

Dean si azzittì di colpo mentre il suo viso andava a fuoco e Cas continuo a parlare cercando di guadare tutti i presenti tranne Dean.

-Dicevo.. stamattina mi è capitato di parlare con il ragazzo - ed indico fuori dalla sala Ben che dondolava i piedi avanti e indietro seduto su una sedia, quando notò che tutti lo guardavano salutò con la mano.

Cas continuò:

\- il figlio del detective Winchester appunto, mi ha raccontato che a scuola seguono ore di arte e che sono dotati di materiali molto costosi, che il ragazzo non sa da dove provengano con precisione. Mi ha parlato però di un donatore anonimo e se ci riflettiamo bene tutte le insegnanti uccise lavoravano in una scuola come quella di Ben, perciò ho pensato che in qualche modo le cose potessero essere connesse. Magari potremmo interrogare il preside farci dire chi è questo misterioso donatore. Forse è solo una falsa pista signore ma che abbiamo da perdere? Se questo tizio ha accesso ai files dei diversi istituti può avere accesso anche ai file degli insegnanti giusto? poteva scoprirne il nome e l’indirizzo, poteva studiarle e rapirle quanto più gli conveniva. – concluse Cas.

-Una falsa pista ragazzo? Una falsa pista? Tu sei un genio- gli disse Bobby e lo abbracciò.  
Cas era imbarazzato, noto che Dean lo stava guardando ammirato. 

I loro occhi si incontrarono finalmente e Cas sorrise a Dean che gli sorrise a sua volta.

Cas sentì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti.

Cerco di riportare la sua testa sulla terra. 

-Beh signore possiamo ringraziare il piccolo Winchester per questo diciamo che il merito non è tutto mio.- disse modesto.

\- Quindi il nostro lavoro qui è finito? -disse Balt

-Si signori- disse Bobby e aggiunse:

-vi ringraziamo per la collaborazione se volete una volante può riaccompagnarvi a casa-

\- No non si preoccupi ho la mia auto- rispose Balt e poi si rivolse a Meg:

\- Signorina Masters vuole un passaggio?-

\- No grazie credo che il detective Novak possa riportarmi a casa con la volante. Vero detective?-

Cas guardò senza pensarci Dean e Balt se ne accorse.

Dean stava parlando con Bobby e sembrava indaffarato ma era evidente che aveva le orecchie tese a sentire la risposta di Cas e Balt non potè fare a meno di notare anche questo.

Cas non aveva nessuna voglia di andare con Meg ma forse si disse avrebbe dovuto continuare con quella commedia?

E poi si accorse che Balt lo stava guardando.

Il suo sguardo non era più quello acido e sarcastico che gli riservava ultimamente.

Era uno sguardo diverso che Cas aveva visto su quel volto già in tante occasioni in passato.

Uno sguardo di complicità, uno sguardo che non vedeva negli occhi del suo amico da tanto di quel tempo ormai che credeva non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto.

-Insisto signorina. I detective sono occupati al momento! E non posso davvero permetterle di andare in giro da sola- e detto questo Balt trascinò per un braccio Meg via con se mentre quella cercava di protestare.

Balt sorrideva.

Un sorriso sincero, un sorriso complice, un sorriso finalmente di nuovo amico.

Castiel seppe così che il suo amico era tornato a occuparsi di lui come faceva una volta, che erano tornati ad intendersi come facevano un tempo.

Perché quando conosci una persona come si conoscevano loro, quando condividi con una persona quello che avevano condiviso loro, diventi parte di quella persona e quella persona diventa parte di te e ti basta uno sguardo per capirti.

Le ceneri di un amicizia, se l’amicizia è forte, non si spengono mai, sono li sotto la cenere e aspettano una piccola scintilla per riaccendersi di nuovo.

E Balt aveva capito che il suo amico era in difficoltà così aveva deciso di aiutarlo e l’aveva guardato come a dire non farmene pentire.

Castiel sorrise e lo guardò andare via trascinando la gallerista con se.

Meg non riuscì neanche a salutarlo.

Gli gridò un -arrivederci Detective Novak chiamami-

Balt guardò di nuovo verso Castiel con gli occhi al cielo e Castiel non potè fare a meno di sorridere felice e di pensare che aveva ritrovato finalmente il suo migliore amico. 

Sicuramente Balt aveva capito più di quello che lasciava intendere, sapeva leggere le persone tanto quanto i dipinti. 

In un certo senso erano simili in questo e Cas sarebbe stato felice di spiegargli tutto dall’inizio ma magari in un altro momento non appena le cose si sarebbero calmate ora dovevano pensare al caso.

\- Quindi si va ad interrogare questo preside?- disse Dean improvvisamente allegro.

Cas pensò che la sua allegria fosse dovuta all'eccitazione per la nuova pista.

Non si era accorto che evidentemente l’antipatia per Meg era un prerogativa dei Winchester perché entrambi sia il padre che il figlio avevano un sorriso di soddisfazione stampato sulle labbra mentre la vedevano allontanarsi.

-A quanto pare- gli rispose Castiel sorridendo.

L’imbarazzo tra loro sembrava superato.

A quanto pare nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare di quello che era successo la sera prima.

In realtà entrambi avevano deciso che non avrebbero tirato fuori l’argomento per primi.

Se l’altro voleva fare finta di niente sarebbe andata bene così, del resto, non facevano che ripetersi, avevano cose più importanti di cui occuparsi.

-oh cazzo- disse Cas come ricordandosi all’improvviso di qualcosa di importante.

-Dean C’è qualcosa che devo dirti!-

 

Cas racconto tutto a Dean dello scambio dei telefoni, della scuola che aveva chiamato, che Ben aveva picchiato un ragazzo e che lui si era lasciato coinvolgere in quell'assurda bugia. Gli disse che il preside era convinto che lui “Castiel” fosse in realtà Dean Winchester, poi gli disse del giorno di sospensione, dei giardinetti e del gelato e infine del fatto che era dovuto andare con Ben a prendere Meg.

Dean restò ad ascoltare tutta la storia in silenzio.

Quando Castiel smise di parlare con tutta calma chiamò Ben.

-Che cosa ti ha detto quel tipo perché l’hai picchiato?- chiese Dean la sua voce non era affatto calma si sentiva che era arrabbiato.

-Mi ha offeso- rispose Ben secco in risposta all'atteggiamento del padre.

\- Si ma cosa ti ha detto?- insistette Dean.

\- Non vuole dirlo- cerco di spiegare Cas

-Non ha voluto dirlo neanche a me-

-Beh se non ha voluto dirlo neanche a te- rispose Dean sarcastico e aggiunse:

-Grazie detective Novak penso che per oggi abbia fatto già abbastanza- concluse Dean voltandosi con rabbia verso Cas.

Il suo sguardo arrabbiato e questo improvviso tono distaccato e freddo colpirono Castiel come uno schiaffo in faccia.

-Chiedere a un perfetto sconosciuto di farsi passare per me? Ti sembra normale? Cosa c’è non sono abbastanza per te? Ti vergogni di me?- disse Dean rivolto a Ben, la sua voce era alta e arrabbiata ma il suo sguardo era ferito.

Finalmente Cas aveva capito quale era il problema.

Dean pensava di non essere considerato da Ben all’altezza, di non essere in grado di ricoprire il ruolo di padre e praticamente Cas col suo assurdo comportamento non aveva fatto altro ai suoi occhi se non confermarglielo.

Come aveva potuto essere cosi stupido?

\- No Dean.. non è così.. Veramente… l’idea dello scambio è stata mia- cerco di spiegargli Castiel.

Voleva parlargli voleva chiarire che non era stato nient’altro che uno spiacevole malinteso.

Ma quando lo guardo i suoi occhi verdi erano distanti anni luce da lui.

La sua mente stava viaggiando dentro paure e insicurezze che avevano eretto un muro tra loro.

-Beh questo mi fa sentire meglio Novak- gli disse Dean guardandolo ironico.

–Davvero molto meglio- aggiunse con una risata amara.

Perché continuava ad usare il suo cognome?

Cas non sopportava il distacco che l’uso del suo cognome creava tra loro.

Sembrava come se si fosse aperto uno baratro nel terreno tra loro.

E non c’era più modo per Cas di passare dall'altro lato.

Quando parlò di nuovo il suo sguardo era triste e umiliato.

-Davvero pensi che non sia in grado di badare a mio figlio? Dovevi ragionare cazzo! Sei tuo l’adulto dannazione! Pensi che mi serva aiuto? Cosa pensi che sia un incapace? un idiota? Dovevi farti da parte.. non è compito tuo.. Tu non fai parte di questa famiglia!-

Queste parole per Cas furono come un pugno in uno stomaco.

Si era legato a loro così tanto negli ultimi giorni. 

A Sammy e a Ben.

A Dean.

Si era sentito parte di qualcosa ed era stato felice.  
Come non lo era stato più da tanto tempo.  
Ma Dean aveva ragione pensò.

Quella non era la sua famiglia.

Loro non avevano bisogno di lui.

Dean non aveva bisogno di lui.

Si era sbagliato.

Che sciocco era stato a pensare che qualche giorno passato a dare consigli non richiesti avesse potuto fare la differenza.

Lui era solo un collega, un vicino di casa, un estraneo.

Lui non faceva parte della famiglia.

La voce di Ben interruppe i suoi pensieri.

-Ma non è stata colpa di Cas- urlò il ragazzo.

-Non intrometterti Ben è una questione tra adulti- lo azzittì Dean.  
-Che c’è sono troppo scemo? C’ero anche io Dean! Io ho chiesto a Cas di venire-

-Basta Ben! Il mio collega a ragione- disse Cas con una voce seria e fredda che Ben non gli aveva mai sentito prima e che non ammetteva repliche.

Adesso fu il turno di Dean a sentire una fitta allo stomaco.

Per Castiel erano solo colleghi e niente altro.

-E’ stata tutta colpa mia.. era una questione di famiglia non dovevo intromettermi ho sbagliato. Mi prendo io tutta la responsabilità col capo e col preside. Ora vi lascio parlare da soli.. in famiglia- continuò Cas e detto questo uscì dalla porta con lo sguardo basso senza guardare nessuno dei due negli occhi.

Dean era arrabbiato, deluso, frustrato, ferito e fuori di se perché due delle persone più importanti della sua vita, si ormai era inutile negarlo il detective Novak era diventato molto importante per lui se quello che pensava di lui lo sconvolgeva a tal punto, lo ritenevano un incapace e un buono a nulla. Ben addirittura si vergognava di lui al punto di far passare un altro per suo padre.

Anche Ben era arrabbiato per il modo in cui suo padre aveva trattato Cas. Perché pensava che era stato un idiota, un ottuso che non lasciava mai spiegare le persone. Cas non aveva fatto altro che difenderlo agli occhi di Ben per tutto il pomeriggio.  
desso si era preso tutte le colpe anche se non era vero. Era una persona buona che voleva solo aiutare gli altri. E Dean lo aveva trattato a pesci in faccia.

Erano entrambi molto sconvolti e turbati e forse quello che successe dopo fu una conseguenza di tutto ciò.

Ben urlò a suo padre quello che pensava in quel momento:

-sei uno stronzo ti odio-

E Dean gli tirò uno schiaffo.

Colpi suo figlio in pieno volto.

Non l’aveva mai picchiato fino ad ora.

E non appena averlo fatto se ne pentì subito.

-Scusami Ben non volevo –disse

-Mi dispiace- aggiunse.

Ma Ben si portò una mano al volto e disse senza guardarlo negli occhi:

\- scendo giù da Zio Sam torno a casa con lui.-

Prese il suo zaino e scappò via.


	12. Consigli e Scoperte

Dean era devastato dal rimorso e dal senso di colpa per quello che aveva fatto.

Si odiava per come aveva perso il controllo.

Amava suo figlio e non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Eppure in quel momento guardando in quegli occhi pieni di rabbia e di delusione aveva visto la stessa rabbia e delusione che sentiva verso se stesso e aveva perso la testa commettendo un errore irrimediabile.

Si domandava se Ben lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Lo aveva sicuramente ferito nell'orgoglio oltre che nei sentimenti, e Ben era ragazzino testardo.

Del resto era o no suo figlio?

Le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso di amarezza.

Dean alzò lo sguardo e dall'altro lato del vetro vide Castiel che parlava al telefono.

Il suo volto era serio l’espressione concentrata.

Dean si chiese come era possibile che in così poco tempo avesse allontanato da se due persone a cui teneva cosi tanto.

Ripensava alla sera prima, a quello che era accaduto e a come lo aveva fatto sentire.

Alla sensazione che aveva provato a tavola, una sensazione di benessere.

Si era sentito in famiglia come non gli succedeva da tempo.

E adesso?

La vita di suo fratello era un disastro.

Suo figlio lo odiava.

E beh, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata, o sarebbe potuta esserci , tra lui e Castiel adesso non aveva più alcuna importanza.

Erano solo colleghi e niente di più.

Così gli aveva detto.

Ma del resto la colpa era sua.

Lo aveva allontanato come aveva allontanato suo figlio.

Per paura di dimostrarsi vulnerabile o per non apparire debole agli occhi degli altri Dean si teneva tutto dentro, si chiudeva a riccio in se stesso e non faceva passare nessuno.

Eppure quel l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri era riuscito a passare.

Sembrava conoscere le sue paure e i suoi pensieri più nascosti sembrava capirlo in profondità.

E poi aveva fatto una errore, una piccola insignificante sciocchezza.

E lui non aveva esitato a sbatterlo fuori a chiudergli la porta in faccia, perché sono le persone a cui teniamo maggiormente che ci feriscono di più.

E questo Dean non poteva permetterlo.

Aveva vissuto sempre all'ombra di suo padre pensando costantemente di essere una delusione per lui.

E con gli anni si era sentito come se non fosse veramente mai degno dell’amore di nessuno.

Perciò allontanava le persone che amava perché non voleva che lo ferissero, come l’assenza d’affetto da parte di suo padre l’aveva ferito da piccolo.

Cas alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incrociarono.

Dean cercò di far finta di niente, uscì dalla stanza, mise in pausa i suoi pensieri e gli andò incontro.

Avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo prima o poi del resto lavoravano insieme.

Castiel aveva smesso di parlare al telefono e sembrava impaziente.

-Dean dobbiamo andare- disse Cas

Dean fu grato di non essere stato lui a dover aprire il discorso.

-Anna mi ha appena chiamato e mi ha detto che Jessica è riuscita a risalire all'intestatario di quel conto bancario e non indovinerai mai chi è- continuò Cas concitato

-avanti Castiel sputa il rospo non farti pregare- disse Dean

Cas notò con tristezza che erano tornati a “Castiel” comunque fece finta che la cosa non lo ferisse e proseguì:

-Fergus Crowley-

-Ma non è ..-disse Dean

-Il preside di Ben! Esatto- concluse per lui Castiel.

 

  
****

 

Ben era scappato via da suo padre come un fulmine.

Era sull'orlo delle lacrime e non voleva dare questa soddisfazione al suo vecchio.

Non era mica una femminuccia.

Quando arrivò nello studio di suo zio Sammy quest’ultimo era immerso nel cranio di un suo paziente.

Alzò gli occhi dal tavolo operatorio e disse sorpreso:

-che diavolo ci fai qui?-

-lasciami perdere non ho voglia di parlare-rispose con tono rabbioso Ben.

Buttò lo zaino su una poltrona e affondò la testa in un fumetto.

-Stai bene?-

-Sto benissimo. Va tutto benissimo se non contiamo il fatto che tuo fratello è uno stronzo e io lo odio.-

Sam lasciò perdere quello che stava facendo si lavò le mani e si sedette affianco a suo nipote.

-Prima cosa Mio fratello come dici tu è tuo padre e dovresti parlarne con più rispetto.. e secondo si sono d’accordo con te ogni tanto è un po’ stronzo.. ma ti vuole bene questo lo so per certo.- concluse Sam con un sorriso.

-Zio Sam- inizio Ben arrabbiato

\- lo difendete tutti quanti ma lui non vi merita.  
Non merita il tuo affetto tanto meno quello di Cas- concluse.

E men che meno merita il mio pensava.

Eppure lui voleva soltanto che suo padre fosse fiero di lui.

Voleva soltanto che l’amasse come se fosse veramente suo figlio.

Come se facesse veramente parte di quella famiglia.

Le lacrime gli bruciavano gli occhi ma lui si morse le labbra non voleva piangere non era una cosa da uomini.

Non era una cosa da Dean.

Da quando lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta Ben, che aveva sempre sentito l’assenza di un padre nella sua vita, aveva solo desiderato essere come lui, assomigliare a Dean il più possibile.

Renderlo orgoglioso.

E non gli era sembrato possibile che Dean avesse scelto di essere suo padre.

Tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto era renderlo un padre orgoglioso di suo figlio.

-Mi spieghi che cosa è successo? Così non so dalla parte di chi stare?-chiese Sam spostandosi i lunghi capelli dietro l’orecchio e sorridendo al nipote comprensivo.

Ben gli raccontò la storia dall'inizio.   
-..e poi mi ha tirato uno schiaffo- e con questa frase Ben terminò il suo racconto.

Sammy restò sorpreso a quelle parole ma conosceva suo fratello perciò prese le sue difese.

Mise una mano sulla spalla di suo nipote, come tante volte in passato suo fratello aveva fatto con lui.

Lo guardò fisso negli occhi e con voce calma e ferma agitando la mano di fronte al suo volto lui disse:

-sai alle volte noi adulti siamo sopraffatti dalle nostre emozioni tanto quanto voi ragazzi. Dovremmo saperle gestire al meglio, ormai siamo cresciuti, dovremmo essere d’esempio eppure non è così. Dovremmo sapere cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato. Ma la verità è che la maggior parte delle volte non lo sappiamo! La verità è che andiamo avanti per errori e tentativi e dio solo sa quante volte ci sbagliamo. Tuo padre non ha avuto una vita facile. Si è costruito una maschera e tu vedi il Dean sorridente sarcastico e allegro, che beve e esce con le donne, e ti sembra che niente possa ferirlo, ma la perdita di tua madre l’ha steso, tanto quanto ha steso te e fidati se ti dico che lui ha le tue stesse paure e che esattamente come te non sa come gestirle. Fidati se ti dico che si è già pentito di quello che ha fatto e che potendo tornare indietro non lo rifarebbe. E comunque rimane uno stronzo su questo non ci piove.. ma uno stronzo a cui possiamo dare il beneficio del dubbio no?- concluse Sam sorridendo a Ben

Ben rimase in silenzio, le parole dello zio lo facevano sempre ragionare, ma sentiva comunque ancora addosso la sensazione di non essere abbastanza.

-ok ma tutto quello che faccio con lui è sbagliato. Non sarò mai all'altezza per lui. Non sarò mai degno di diventare suo figlio.-disse Ben con gli occhi lucidi.

-Quello che non capite Capoccioni che non siete altro.. è che tu sei Già suo figlio. Così come lui è Già tuo padre.. andiamo guardatevi siete uguali.. due rompiscatole patentati entrambi- gli spiegò Sammy sorridendo.

Ben si rilassò un po’, credeva alle parole dello zio Sam.  
Lui non lo trattava mai come un bambino.

Lo trattava come un adulto, gli diceva sempre la verità e Ben si fidava di lui.

Sapeva che non glielo avrebbe detto se non fosse stata la realtà.

-Ora torna ai tuoi fumetti ricucio il povero Signor Gabe* e ce ne andiamo a casa- concluse lo zio Sammy.

 

****

 

Cas e Dean erano in macchina.

Viaggiavano in silenzio.

Dean era alla guida della sua Impala e manteneva lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

Si stavano recando a scuola di Ben per interrogare il preside Crowley sui nuovi sviluppi dell’indagine.

Cas guardava fuori dal finestrino quel silenzio lo stava uccidendo così si decise a parlare:

-Dovremmo scambiarci i nostri telefoni.. - aveva deciso di parlare di un argomento neutrale.

\- sai prima Anna cercava te e ho risposto io - aggiunse

Dean non si voltò neanche a guardarlo prese il telefono dalla sua tasca e glielo porse.

Cas mise la mano sulla sua per afferrare il telefono.

Quel contatto gli fece ripensare al bacio della sera prima.

Alzò lo sguardo e per un attimo i loro occhi si incrociarono.

Si affrettò a togliere la mano e Dean se ne accorse e tornò a guardare la strada.

Così Cas prendendo il telefono di Dean dalla tasca del suo Trench lo posò sul cruscotto dell’auto per evitare altri contatti.

Dean prese il telefono e se lo mise in tasca e poi sospirò.

-Gli ho tirato uno schiaffo- disse poi come a liberarsi di un peso.

-A Ben dico.. prima.. gli ho tirato uno schiaffo!- Concluse

Cas lo guardò sorpreso.

Perché glielo stava dicendo?

Non avevano appena chiarito che erano solo colleghi e che il rapporto con la sua famiglia non era affar suo?

-sono sicuro che ti perdonerà. Non chiede altro che il tuo affetto Dean!- si ritrovò a rispondergli Castiel ed era quello che effettivamente pensava.

Ecco com'era con Cas pensò Dean.

Lui non faceva neanche la domanda, non esponeva neanche i suoi dubbi, semplicemente Cas glieli leggeva in faccia o nella mente e gli dava sempre la risposta di cui aveva bisogno.

-Sai quando ero piccolo,- iniziò Cas guardando verso di lui un punto fisso oltre la sua spalla.

\- più o meno all'età di Ben ho perso mia madre. Un tizio ubriaco l’ha investita con l’auto e non si è neanche fermato ad aiutarla. Per questo ho deciso di fare il poliziotto per mia madre.. ed il trench, beh me lo ha regalato Balt al mio primo caso, perché sapeva che mia madre era un appassionata del tenente colombo, per questo lo indosso sempre perché è come portarla sempre con me, comunque questo non è il punto. Il punto è che io volevo rendere orgogliosa mia madre e che Ben vuole fare lo stesso con te! Per questo devi credermi quando dico che ti perdonerà devi solo dirgli che ti dispiace e che gli vuoi bene! Comunque non sono fatti miei mi dispiace se mi sono intromesso di nuovo- concluse Cas voltando di nuovo lo sguardo verso la strada.

Non lo aveva guardato negli occhi ma Dean aveva capito che si stava sforzando di riportare alla memoria qualcosa di estremamente doloroso.

Rimase in silenzio rifletteva sul fatto che non sapeva nulla della vita del suo collega.

Era la prima volta che sentiva di sua madre e si ricordò che lui, come uno stupido, aveva pure preso in giro il suo trench.

-Tenente Cas eh?- disse Dean come riflettendo ad alta voce e sorridendo.

Castiel si voltò di colpo.

Deve essere tipico di Dean pensò mettere fine a un litigio con una battuta.

Ma non gli importava perché erano tornati al “Cas”.

La macchina si fermò erano arrivati nel parcheggio della scuola.

-Adesso ci sarà da ridere- Disse Dean pensando alla reazione del preside.

Scesero dall'auto e si diressero all'interno dell’edificio.

 

****

Il preside Crowley era dietro la scrivania seduto sulla sua poltrona girevole, come un re sul suo trono, quando Cas e Dean entrarono nel suo ufficio.

-Salve signor Crowley sono il detective Winchester il padre di Ben- disse Dean.

Non voleva perdere tempo a spiegare la storia dello scambio di persona voleva andare al sodo e parlare del caso.

-Ci scusiamo per stamattina questo è il mio collega- continuo indicando Cas.

Crowley li guardò entrambi stupito.

Sembrava non capire all'inizio e poi disse rivolto a Cas:

-Signor Winchester non sapevo si fosse sposato congratulazioni!-

Crowley aveva capito di essere stato fregato la mattina da Cas e adesso gli era tutto chiaro.

Quel tizio non era il padre del ragazzo che evidentemente era l’altro, ma voleva divertirsi un po’ alle loro spalle, non gli piaceva essere preso in giro.

Dean e Cas si guardarono tra loro imbarazzati e poi entrambi guardarono Crowley.

Dean non poteva credere all'assurdità di quella situazione.

Sarebbe stato perfino divertente quel piccolo ometto se non si fosse trattato di un sospettato pluriomicida.

-sono il detective Novak non Winchester- tentò di spiegare Cas

-Capisco non ha preso il cognome di suo marito..Beh in certe situazione è difficile capire chi sarà poi il capofamiglia.. - Crowley se la stava proprio spassando.

-No vede noi…- cercò di continuare Cas ma Dean lo interruppe.

-Non siamo qui per parlare di noi Signor preside-

-Beh comunque sappiate che io non ho nessun pregiudizio-Disse Crowley interrompendo Dean.

-Si lo terremo in mente .. ma siamo qui per il suo conto bancario.. più precisamente il conto numero 4815162342** ..le dice qualcosa questo numero è a suo nome o sbaglio?- concluse Dean con il sorriso sulle labbra e la faccia di un gatto che ha appena messo in trappola un topo.

Crowley a sentire quel numero cominciò ad agitarsi e la sua spavalderia venne meno.

-E’ o non è un conto a suo nome?- chiese Cas intervenendo nella conversazione quando Crowley rimase in silenzio come pietrificato.

-Si ma mi era stato detto che non mi avrebbe creato problemi- disse il preside e stavolta la sua voce non era più beffarda ma spaventata.

-Beh era stato male informato signor preside, questo conto è collegato al killer degli angeli e lei è sospettato di aver ucciso 4 persone in maniera premeditata e a sangue freddo-disse Dean sorridendo adesso era Dean che se la stava spassando.

-Ma io non ho fatto niente- iniziò il preside allarmato.

-E’ vero il conto è a mio nome.. ma lo tengo aperto per un'altra persona .. e questa in cambio mi da una percentuale ogni tanto.. ma si tratta di opere d’arte.. non certo di omicidi.. mi aveva semplicemente detto che voleva restare anonimo- il piccolo ometto sembrava sconvolto ora e non c’era in lui più nessuna traccia della figura autoritaria che aveva spaventato Cas quella mattina, era intelligente il preside Crowley e sapeva che per lui si stava mettendo male.

-E chi sarebbe questa persona?- disse Dean 

-E’ un nostro benefattore ci rifornisce anche di materiali scolastici per le aule d’arte-disse Crowley quasi giustificandosi.

-Il misterioso benefattore di cui parlava Ben!-disse Cas a Dean

-Questo tizio ha accesso al vostro personale, ai vostri dati, ai vostri computer?- chiese Dean.

-Beh si ogni tanto.. è venuto qui per le consegne della merce.. e per fare l’inventario delle cose che servivano.. e si ..si è collegato nel sistema ma non vedo cosa c’entri..-

-C’entra e come idiota!- disse Dean a Crowley e mentre parlava stava componendo un numero telefonico.

-La vostra insegnante di religione come si chiama? Dove vive?- chiese Cas allarmato.

-Tessa …Tessa Gordon- chiese Crowley che sembrava non capire.

-Dove abita?- chiese Cas sempre più insistentemente

-al 221 sulla Quinta strada***- rispose Crowley che non stava capendo dove i detective volessero arrivare.

-Anna sono Dean mandate una pattuglia al 221 sulla Quinta e prelevate Tessa Gordon potrebbe essere la prossima vittima del nostro killer- Dean stava parlando al telefono con la centrale.

-E emettete un mandato di cattura per …-

-Signor Crowley come si chiama quest’uomo? Questo suo cosiddetto benefattore..- chiese Cas a Crowley

Crowley disse con voce incerta:

-Nick …Nick Munroe-

-Emettete un mandato di cattura per Nick Munroe- concluse Dean e riagganciò

-Nick Munroe …dove ho già sentito questo nome ..- disse Cas sopra pensiero

Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei vecchi elenchi che avevano ritirato nei negozi visitati per cercare qualcuno che avesse acquistato il particolare tipo di carboncino che stavano cercando.

-Dean guarda qui- disse Cas e gli mostrò il foglio che aveva in mano.

Dean lesse la carta intestata del primo negozio dove erano stati.

Il negozio si chiamava “the art of God” e il nome del proprietario era proprio Nick Munroe.

 

 

*Gabe.. ebbene si Gabriel ..è un omaggio a una persona a cui sono grata moltissimo perchè il suo entusiasmo per questa storia mi fa felice.. purtroppo non potevo inserirlo nella storia così all'improvviso ma spero apprezzerai il gesto, lo so che un cadavere non è il massimo ma almeno c'è. :D

** i numeri del conto corrente sono fittizi.. non me ne intendo molto di banche e cose varie perciò ho messo un numero a caso magari mancano anche delle cifre cmq sono dei numeri a me molto cari .. vediamo se qualcuno li riconosce ;)

***221 altro indirizzo che credo non corrisponda alla realtà non so se sulla Quinta a NY ci sia un 221 comunque è un chiaro omaggio a voi sapete Chi :P


	13. Punizioni e Rapimenti

Nick Munroe aveva nella sua testa da sempre un disegno ben preciso.*

Aveva pianificato le sue azioni nei dettagli.

E credeva sul serio di aver fatto un buon lavoro nel coprire le sue tracce.

Allora “come mai?” si domandava fermo di fronte a quella porta “le cose erano andate storte?”

La persona che si era frapposta tra lui e la sua missione doveva pagarla nel modo più doloroso possibile.

Fin da piccolo gli era stato insegnato infatti che le azioni contro Dio, contro il suo disegno non restano a lungo impunite.

E Nick appunto era convinto di agire per mano di Dio, perciò chi si metteva sulla sua strada, chi si metteva contro di lui, si metteva contro la volontà di Dio stesso e per tanto andava punito.

Nick era convinto di essere stato scelto da Dio.

La storia della sua vita fino ad oggi non poteva che essere infatti a dimostrazione di ciò .

La storia di Nick inizia in un convento di suore.

Un orfano abbandonato in un convento e cresciuto con molti altri bambini difficili come lui.

Nick aveva sempre visto in tutto questo un disegno.

Tutte le difficoltà che fin ora aveva attraversato lo avevano temprato per renderlo più forte per il suo compito.

Durante la sua infanzia le suore gli parlavano sempre di Dio, di come avesse un disegno per tutti noi, di come fosse necessario seguire le sue regole per ottenere la sua misericordia.

Così la sua passione per la religione e la sua fede incrollabile in Dio crescevano di giorno in giorno di pari passo con la sua statura.

La fede che Nick riponeva in Dio e nel suo disegno era incrollabile.  
Finché all'età di 11 anni Nick fu adottato da una donna che non poteva avere figli.

La sua gioia perché finalmente il disegno di Dio iniziava a delinearsi per lui fu subito spenta dal comportamento di sua madre adottiva.

Se con le suore Nick aveva imparato che Dio è misericordioso e ama le sue creature, con Martha Munroe Nick imparò presto che Dio era vendicativo e non lasciava i torti impuniti.

Nick era infatti costretto da sua madre, una donna molto religiosa e ligia al dovere a studiare la Bibbia e a praticare il digiuno, a punirsi costantemente, con punizioni fisiche e dolorose in nome di un Dio che avrebbe dovuto amarlo e proteggerlo invece.

Ogni volta che Nick combinava un guaio veniva costretto a punirsi nei modi più atroci possibili perché questa era la volontà di Dio secondo sua madre.

La vita per Nick era diventata un inferno la sua fede prima così radicata divenne fonte di sentimenti contrastanti.

Così gli anni passavano e Nick cresceva nella costante disapprovazione della madre e nella convinzione che il disegno di che Dio aveva in serbo per lui non poteva essere questo.

Iniziò a studiare teologia interessandosi sempre di più alle figure religiose e in particolar modo a Lucifero l’angelo che si era ribellato al volere del padre.

E ben presto questa figura diventò la sua ossessione.

Iniziò a dipingere quadri di cui lui era il protagonista, quadri in cui dipinto come un angelo,come Lucifero combatteva il male in nome del signore.

Le restrizioni e le fissazioni di sua madre lo tenevano lontano dai suoi coetanei e lo isolavano dal mondo.

Nick passava giorni interi ormai chiuso nella sua stanza a dipingere e quello che amava di più dipingere era il suo angelo preferito.

Il portatore di luce l’angelo più bello di tutti.

Il tempo passava e la sua ossessione cresceva finché non divenne malattia.

Un giorno corse da sua madre entusiasta e gli parlò dei suoi dipinti di come dipingere lo facesse stare bene, di come volesse fare della sua arte un lavoro, di come attraverso la sua arte avrebbe potuto portare il messaggio di Dio nel mondo.

Ma la madre non era del suo stesso parere suo figlio non sarebbe mai diventato un pittore da strapazzo, e iniziò a insultarlo. Gli diede del pazzo e dell’idiota se davvero pensava che Dio potesse parlare attraverso le sue opere e si chiedeva come mai Dio l’avesse punita con un figlio così blasfemo, così inutile e così irriconoscente.

La reazione della madre di Nick non fu certo quella che Nick si era aspettato.

Lui voleva renderla orgogliosa e voleva semplicemente parlare in nome di Dio.

Quel dio che aveva amato nel quale riponeva un assoluta fiducia ma che lei gli aveva insegnato a temere.

Però lei era inorridita alle sue parole e l’aveva insultato e screditato ma Nick non era più un ragazzino ora, era un adulto e decise che come Lucifero si sarebbe ribellato.

Si convinse che quella era la volontà divina che la sua ribellione a sua madre fosse voluta da Dio che la madre fosse quella blasfema e che avesse bisogno di essere punita.

Perciò prese sua madre per un braccio e la trascinò in cima alle scale e poi la buttò giù…

La polizia lo classificò come un incidente domestico e nessuno fece domande.

Si era iscritto ad un corso d’arte ed era andato avanti con la sua vita.

Ma nella sua testa continue voci gli dicevano che doveva portare a termine la sua missione che doveva completare il disegno che Dio aveva per lui.

Così Nick decise che nel nome di Dio avrebbe punito tutte le donne blasfeme che si professavano messaggere della parola del signore come aveva fatto con sua madre.

Una sorta di angelo vendicatore di quel dio che aveva letto nella bibbia e che come sua madre gli aveva insegnato non perdona ma punisce.

Aveva deciso di iniziare dalle insegnanti di religione donne che rinnovavano in lui l’odio che aveva provato per sua madre che riempivano la testa dei giovani con idee sbagliate che non avevano alcun diritto di parlare per conto del suo Dio, e per questo andavano punite.

Aveva intenzione di ucciderle tutte a una a una.

Tutte le false messaggere della parola di Dio.  
Tutti quei falsi angeli.

Gli era servito del tempo per capire come avrebbe fatto ad attuare quella che secondo lui era una volontà superiore.

Aveva innanzitutto bisogno di una scusa per accedere ai file delle scuole, così aveva scelto di vendere i suoi quadri e fare un po’ di soldi, aveva aperto la sua attività ed ora aveva la scusa perfetta per entrare nella vita delle sue vittime.

Aveva chiesto al preside Crowley di fargli da prestanome per rimanere anonimo e quell'uomo avido aveva accettato.

E tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani la volontà del signore si stava compiendo.

Tutti i falsi angeli venivano puniti da lui unico e solo portatore di Luce, e di verità.

Rapiva le donne quando erano sole più vulnerabili e faceva della loro morte un opera d’arte, perché anche nella morte lui vedeva la bellezza, perché anche togliere la vita era un’arte, l’arte di Dio e lui agiva per sua mano.

Tutto era andato per il meglio finché quel detective si era intromesso e aveva rovinato tutto. 

Adesso andava punito non si può fermare la volontà del signore e lui era convinto di essere il braccio che la eseguiva.

Quell'uomo ormai aveva scoperto la sua identità e gli avrebbe impedito di completare la sua missione perciò non gli aveva lasciato altra scelta.

Così bussò alla porta.

 

****

 

Sam e Ben stavano cenando davanti alla tv.

Ben sembrava essere tornato lo stesso di sempre pensava Sam.

Ed era contento per questo, il discorso che gli aveva fatto era sentito ed era onesto, però era davvero arrabbiato con suo fratello.

Stava ripercorrendo esattamente i passi del padre.  
E se c’era una cosa che Sam non avrebbe mai permesso è che Ben finisse per provare per Dean lo stesso risentimento, che per molto tempo, Sam aveva provato per suo padre.

Il discorso di Castiel della sera precedente gli ronzava ancora nelle orecchie.

Aveva pensato che forse Dean avrebbe potuto cavarsela da solo, che Cas aveva ragione, che questo non avrebbe fatto di lui un fratello degenere.

Ma dopo il casino del pomeriggio non ne era più tanto certo.

Dean non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che stava facendo ,ed era vero si disse Sam , ma perché forse lui lo sapeva?

Stava rinunciando alla sua felicità per rimanere accanto a Dean e a Ben.

Ma era poi sicuro di essere davvero un esempio migliore di suo fratello per Ben.

Si sentiva un ragazzino spaventato che nella vita non aveva concluso nulla.

Cosa gli dava il diritto di sentirsi superiore a suo fratello?

La sua laurea in medicina?

Dean era rimasto con suo padre, a fare il lavoro di suo padre, era stato più coraggioso di lui.

Lui era scappato e si era rifugiato nei libri e quando suo padre si era ammalato ed era morto non c’era, c’era Dean.

Lui non era tornato, neanche per dirgli addio, e ora tutte le cose in sospeso che c’erano state tra loro non avrebbero mai avuto una soluzione, sarebbero rimaste spazi vuoti dentro la sua anima.

E quando finalmente quel vuoto dentro la sua anima era stato colmato da qualcun altro, lui si accingeva a rinunciare a questa persona per rimediare ai suoi errori del passato.

Una risata amara comparve sul suo volto, pensando a quanto la vita a volte potesse essere bastarda.

Bussarono alla porta e quel suono interruppe i suoi pensieri.

Sam pensò che Dean avesse di nuovo dimenticato le chiavi e aggiunse un'altra voce alla lista di quelle per cui l’avrebbe sgridato quella sera.

 

****

Il preside Crowley era sconvolto dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi e dai guai in cui s’era cacciato a causa della sua avidità.

Si ritrovava chiuso in una cella e accusato di favoreggiamento e complicità in omicidio plurimo, roba da ergastolo.

Così avendo diritto ad una telefonata invece di chiamare il suo avvocato decise di chiamare la persona che lo aveva messo in quei casini.

Il telefono però era staccato e così lui lasciò un messaggio in segreteria.

\- Ehi Nick ma che cazzo hai combinato? Il detective Winchester ha detto che hai ucciso tu quelle donne. Mi hanno portato in prigione dannazione, grazie a te bastardo! Che cazzo di fine hai fatto? Porta il tuo culo qui e chiarisci questa situazione.. Di a tutti che io non centro niente pezzo di merda.. o ti giuro che me la pagherai! –

****

Dean e Cas avevano lasciato la scuola accertandosi che il preside Crowley fosse preso in custodia dalla polizia.

E mentre una pattuglia si recava a casa della possibile vittima loro erano saliti sull'Impala ed insieme ad altre volanti stavano andando a prelevare il sospettato.

Visto l’orario decisero di recarsi al negozio mentre un'altra pattuglia venne inviata all'indirizzo di casa.

Arrivati fuori al negozio Dean e Cas si prepararono come si deve, indossarono il giubbotto antiproiettile come garanzia, e caricarono le armi.

Cas guardò Dean preoccupato:

-Dean ricordati il motivo per cui siamo qui, per fare giustizia e non per vendetta!-

Di nuovo di Dean si domandò come faceva Castiel ad entrare sempre ne suoi pensieri, come se le loro menti fossero sintonizzate sulla stessa frequenza radio.

Non servivano le parole con Cas e questo lo spaventava e lo entusiasmava al tempo stesso.

Aveva pensato tante volte a quel momento, a quando finalmente avrebbe potuto guardare l’assassino di Lisa negli occhi e finalmente fargliela pagare per quello che aveva fatto.

Ma Cas aveva ragione, era un poliziotto e non un giustiziere o un vigilante perciò avrebbe agito come tale.

Fece un sguardo d’assenso all'amico come per comunicargli di stare tranquillo che sapeva quel era la cosa giusta da fare e che l’avrebbe fatta.

-Vado avanti io tu coprimi le spalle-

Castiel lo guardò serio, era preoccupato, l’ultima volta Dean aveva mandato la ragione a puttane e aveva combinato un casino.

Però i suoi occhi gli sembravano sinceri e del resto non aveva altra scelta se non fidarsi.

Questa era la sua giustizia quindi spettava a lui prendere le decisioni.

Così decise di fare come gli aveva detto.

Dean si avviò con Castiel alle spalle.

Il negozio sembrava deserto, nessun segno di vita dall'interno, le luci spente erano spente, le saracinesche calate per metà.

Le porte erano chiuse.

-Polizia di New York - urlò Dean - Aprite la porta!-

Ma dall'interno non provenne alcun rumore, così Dean ruppe il vetro della porta col calcio della pistola e girò la maniglia, fece un cenno a Cas per fargli capire che stava per irrompere all'interno e per vedere se lui era pronto.

E Cas gli rispose con un altro cenno del capo, un cenno affermativo.

Spalancò la porta con un calcio e si infilarono dentro il negozio.

-Polizia di New York - urlarono in coro ma nessuno gli rispose, il negozio era deserto.

Si mossero furtivi nell'ombra verso il retro bottega.

Sempre Dean davanti ad aprire la strada, con la pistola alla mano, e Cas che allo stesso modo dietro di lui, gli copriva le spalle.

Entrarono nel retrobottega anche questo deserto.

Era pieno di dipinti di angeli in guerra tra loro.

Dean non poteva credere ai suoi occhi ce l’avevano avuto davanti fin dall’inizio.

L’assassino di Lisa si era preso gioco di loro li aveva pilotati e fatti girare in tondo come marionette.

Era furioso.

Sui cavalletti numerose tele incomplete ritraevano l’angelo portatore di Luce, Lucifero.

Cas guardò Dean.

-Maledizione!- Esclamò Dean con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo e prendendo a calci ogni cosa che gli capitava a tiro.

-Non è qui l’abbiamo mancato- esclamò Cas rassegnato a non poter far niente per aiutare il suo collega.

In quel momento suonò il telefono era Anna.

Li informava che avevano preso la ragazza in custodia ma che a casa del sospettato non c’era nessuno.  
E Cas la informò che anche loro avevano fatto un buco nell'acqua e riagganciò.

Cas guardò Dean che ancora prendeva a calci cavalletti e quadri.

Si avvicinò lo prese per un braccio lo tirò a se.

Talmente vicino che Dean poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.

-Guardami negli occhi- disse con una fermezza e una decisione che Dean non gli aveva mai sentito.

Dean lo stava guardando e quello sguardo per un attimo gli aveva fatto scordare cosa stava facendo e perché si trovavano lì.

-Devi calmarti ora! Lo prenderemo d’accordo?- e così dicendo lasciò andare il suo braccio.

E si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per rispettare i loro spazi personali.

Dean tornò in se.

-Lo spero! - Rispose ma nella sua mente non era più così sicuro.

 

****

Nick era appena uscito dalla metropolitana e aveva notato di avere un messaggio in segreteria.

Aveva premuto il tasto invio e aveva ascoltato.

All'inizio era rimasto spiazzato e contrariato ma poi si era detto che se le cose erano andate in questo modo era stata comunque la volontà di Dio.

Ogni suo passo era guidato da un disegno più grande.

Crowley gli aveva detto “Winchester”.

E Nick si domandava perché quel nome non gli suonasse nuovo.

Così aveva controllato tra i file della scuola a sua disposizione e aveva visto che Ben Winchester, il figlio della sua prima vittima, era anche il figlio del detective che ora gli stava dando la caccia.

Era quasi poetica come coincidenza se ci rifletteva, e non poteva che non vederci una volontà superiore, una forza misteriosa, anche in questo.

Chi era quel poliziotto per interferire con il piano divino che diritti aveva?

Aveva preso una decisione ormai aveva copiato l’indirizzo e si era recato a casa del poliziotto.

 

****

Dean e Cas erano tornati a casa non serviva a niente starsene li in centrale ad aspettare.

Era comunque molto tardi ed entrambi avevano bisogno di riposare.

Avevano diramato la descrizione di Nick a tutti i commissariati e tutta la polizia di New York lo stava cercando, non avrebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte, ne tanto meno lasciare il paese.

Si stavano salutando per andare a riposare quando Cas notò che la porta di Dean era aperta.

-Dean aspetta- sussurrò e gli indicò in direzione della maniglia.

Dean prestò attenzione, l’uscio era socchiuso da dentro non veniva nessun rumore.

-Resta qui- disse a Cas.

Prese la sua pistola dal fodero e fece per entrare.

-Sei pazzo se pensi che ti lasci andare da solo- disse Cas

-Dannazione Cas-* disse Dean  
Era già agitatissimo così non voleva doversi preoccupare pure per il suo collega.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa l’aspettasse li dentro e aveva il terrore di scoprire cos'era.

Il silenzio avvolgeva ogni cosa.

Cas lo guardò e gli disse deciso:

-Io vado dove vai tu!-

-Ok coprimi le spalle- disse Dean rassegnandosi.

Entrarono dalla porta.

C’erano segni di lotta in casa.

Come di una rissa, qualcuno aveva combattuto come un leone in quella stanza.

-Dean aveva paura i suoi sensi di ragno gli dicevano che niente di buono poteva essere successo in quella casa-

Si era fermato come paralizzato, non voleva continuare, non voleva vedere.

-DEAN! DEAN!- Cas lo stava chiamando.

La voce del suo partner lo riporto alla realtà.

Entrarono in cucina la scena che videro fece tremare le ginocchia a Dean.

Sul pavimento un enorme scia di sangue si dirigeva verso il bancone per fermarsi li dietro.

I suoi passi erano pesanti come piombo mentre seguiva il sangue a terra, il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata e pure sembrava muoversi a rallentatore come dentro un film.

Ci siamo era arrivato al bancone della cucina alzò lo sguardo e lo vide.

Vide suo fratello disteso in una pozza di sangue.

E poi tutto prese a correre a una velocità pazzesca.

-Cristo SAMMY- urlò.

E si precipitò vicino a suo fratello.

-Che cazzo è successo Sammy? Chi ti ha fatto questo?- urlava Dean.

Cas si era precipitato a prendere il telefono e stava chiamando un ambulanza.

-Dean..Dean- Sam parlava a fatica doveva aver perso molto sangue.

-Non sono riuscito a proteggerlo Dean..- si sforzava di spiegare.

-Non parlare Sammy andrà tutto bene! Deve andare bene! Tu starai bene non ti affaticare- cercava di tranquillizzarlo Dean.

-Non capisci Dean lui .. l’ha preso.. non sono riuscito a proteggerlo.. lui.. ha preso Ben..-

E queste furono le sue ultime parole.

 

 

*This is My Desing (riferimento allo show tv Hannibal)  
*Damn it Cas! Adoro quando Dean lo dice :)


	14. Colpe e baci

Dean era seduto accanto al letto di suo fratello in ospedale.

I dottori gli avevano detto che l’operazione era andata bene sostenendo di aver fatto tutto il possibile, adesso dipendeva tutto da Sam ,ma suo fratello aveva perso molto sangue e ancora non accennava a svegliarsi, e quelli non sapevano dire con certezza se e quando si sarebbe ripreso dal coma.

Aveva la testa pesante, ormai non si ricordava più da quando non dormiva.

Avrebbe dovuto essere là fuori a cercare Ben.

Ma proprio non ce l’aveva fatta ad abbandonare Sammy prima di sapere se starebbe stato di nuovo ok.

Così i suoi colleghi erano lì fuori a cercare suo figlio e lui era seduto impotente in una stanza d’ospedale, a osservare suo fratello lottare tra la vita e la morte.

Cas gli aveva detto di stare tranquillo che ci avrebbe pensato lui a Ben.

E questo inspiegabilmente gli infondeva una certa fiducia, Dean ormai si fidava di Cas, aveva la certezza di poter contare su di lui, del resto era per merito suo che erano arrivati al preside prima e a Nick dopo.

Era davvero un bravo sbirro.

Ma era solo questo per lui?

Ormai questa domanda premeva nella sua testa da un po’, e mentre fissava suo fratello in quel letto di ospedale, consapevole forse di non rivedere mai più suo figlio prigioniero di un pazzo omicida,realizzò che la vita fosse troppo breve per reprimere i propri sentimenti.

Ad un tratto una mano sulla sua spalla lo fece trasalire.

-Ciao Dean*- disse Cas

Castiel si era dato da fare come un matto, aveva raccolto tutte le informazioni possibili sulla vita di Nick, aveva interrogato parenti e conoscenti, i clienti del negozio, e chiunque avesse avuto a che fare con lui ma niente, di Nick nessuna traccia sembrava sparito nel nulla.

Si sentiva inutile.

Vedeva Dean soffrire e non poteva far nulla per farlo stare meglio.  
La sua delusione gli si doveva leggere in faccia perché Dean gli disse arrabbiato:

-Non avete trovato niente? Niente di niente? Dannazione Cas mi fidavo di te. Mio figlio è la fuori chissà dove con quel pazzo e tu non stai facendo niente per riportarlo da me!-

Dean era frustrato e subito dopo aver parlato e aver letto la vergogna e il senso di colpa nello sguardo di Cas, si diede dello stupido.

-Mi dispiace Dean!**- disse Cas

Dean senti la rabbia montargli dentro.  
Era tutta colpa sua, non era stato attento, non era stato previdente, aveva trascinato suo figlio e suo fratello nel suo lavoro,nonostante Bobby lo aveva implorato di lasciar perdere quel caso, ma lui era un testardo, lui aveva voluto la sua vendetta personale.

E adesso rischiava di perderli entrambi, rischiava di perdere la sua famiglia,l’unica cosa che per lui contasse veramente al mondo.

-Se Sam fosse stato a casa sua con Jessica, come doveva essere questo non sarebbe accaduto …se io fossi stato a casa con Ben, come doveva essere fin dall'inizio questo non sarebbe accaduto … sono un imbecille-  
E iniziò a dare pugni contro il muro..

\- un egoista..- un altro pugno.

-un idiota…- un altro pugno.

Le sue mani ormai sanguinavano e la sua voce era incrinata dal dolore.

-Dean smettila distruggerai l’ospedale..Basta… Dean fermati..- lo implorava Cas.

Ma Dean era devastato dal dolore e dalla rabbia verso se stesso e sembrava neanche lo ascoltasse.

Castiel odiava vederlo così.  
Voleva in tutti i modi fermarlo, farlo ragionare, farlo stare meglio.  
Come se da questo dipendesse la sua stessa vita.

Anzi come se prendersi cura di Dean, e farlo stare bene, fosse la sua unica ragione di vita.

Cosi si frappose tra Dean e il muro.

E fermò il suo pugno con la sua faccia.

Dean si bloccò sorpreso a guardarlo, il pugno lo aveva fatto finire a terra.

-ma che diavolo fai?- urlò Dean

-Va tutto bene Dean..- disse Castiel rialzandosi e asciugandosi il sangue che gli colava dal naso.

E poi sorprendendo anche se stesso lo abbracciò.

Lo strinse così forte a se da non lasciarlo respirare.

Dean a contatto col corpo di Cas si rilassò e si calmo, un po’ per la sorpresa di quel gesto inaspettato e un po’ per la sensazione di benessere che quel contatto gli provocava.

Restarono cosi per un lungo minuto, abbracciati sotto la pallida luce del neon dell’ospedale.

Cas stretto a Dean, così forte come se quello potesse scappare e sparire da un momento all’altro, e Dean aggrappato a Cas, come un naufrago che si aggrappa a uno scoglio e lotta disperatamente per rimanere a galla.

Se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento chissà cos'avrebbe pensato si domandò Dean, più per curiosità che per altro, perché non gli interessava veramente.

Tra le braccia di Castiel Dean si sentiva a casa, ritrovava la sensazione che le cose sarebbero potute davvero migliorare, sentiva che non tutto era perduto che c’era ancora una speranza, se solo Castiel fosse rimasto al suo fianco, e in questo momento era l’unica cosa che gli importasse.

Cas allentò la presa e lo fissò negli occhi.

I suoi bellissimi occhi verdi erano lucidi e fissavano quelli di Cas imploranti.

-Andrà tutto bene Dean..- ripeté Cas.

-No che non andrà bene .. mio fratello potrebbe morire lo capisci ..solo per colpa mia e mio figlio..- la sua voce si spezzò e una sola lacrima gli scese sul volto- se non dovessi.. se non dovessi rivederlo mai più.. l’ultima immagine che avrà di suo padre è dello stronzo che l’ha schiaffeggiato –

Castiel si sciolse dall'abbraccio e prese le mani di Dean tra le sue.

Le studiò con calma senza parlare, le nocche erano tutte scorticate e sanguinavano, prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e le avvolse con cura per fermare l’emorragia.

Dean osservava i gesti di Cas, notava con quanta devozione Cas si prendeva cura di lui, nonostante lui lo trattasse spesso di merda.

Che aveva fatto per meritarsi tanto?  
Per meritarsi davvero un angelo custode al suo fianco?

-Smettila di farti del male non serve a nulla ..Sam guarirà presto e ritroveremo tuo figlio punto! E non voglio sentire altre storie -gli disse Castiel dolcemente ma con fermezza riportandolo alla realtà.

E poi lo fissò con uno sguardo severo, ma al tempo stesso esasperato, sbuffò e aggiunse:

-E giuro su Dio, se ridici un'altra volta che tutto questo casino è colpa tua, ti restituisco il pugno sul naso con gli interessi- 

Dean sorrise e quel sorriso scaldo l’anima di Castiel.

 

****

Ben aprì gli occhi.

Un dolore lancinante proveniva dalla sua testa doveva avere un bel bernoccolo.

Provo a toccare il punto in questione ma non riuscì a farlo, con terrore crescente si accorse che era legato mani e piedi.

Mise a fuoco quello che aveva intorno, si trovava in una stanza molto piccola, tutta in acciaio, completamente anonima e spoglia, sembrava uno di quei rifugi anti atomici che si vedono sempre nei film, cercò di non pensare che, di solito in quei film, per le persone legate e imbavagliate non finiva mai bene.

Era immobilizzato ad una sedia e una benda legata intorno alla bocca gli impediva di gridare.

Era solo, cercò di ricostruire gli eventi della sera precedente nella sua testa.

Il panico lo afferrò allo stomaco.

Si ricordava che erano a cena, lui e zio Sam, poi avevano suonato alla porta e un tizio aveva fatto irruzione con una pistola, un pazzo che farneticava di punizioni divine e progetti celesti.

Suo zio aveva cercato di ragionarci, ma era stato impossibile, lo aveva implorato di prendere tutto quello che voleva, e di lasciarli in pace.

Ma quello aveva precisato che l’unica cosa che voleva era lui, Ben, e allora Sam non ci aveva pensato due volte, gli aveva urlato di scappare e di chiamare la polizia, mentre lui si era avventato contro quel pazzo per cercare di disarmarlo, ma nella colluttazione era partito un colpo e Sam era caduto a terra ferito.

E mentre quel tizio aveva urlato che era questo era quello che si riceveva se si ostacolavano i piani di Dio, Ben era corso vicino a suo zio, nel panico più totale, non sapeva cosa fare, la macchia di sangue all’altezza dello stomaco si allargava a vista d’occhio, Sam continuava a dirgli di non preoccuparsi per lui, di lasciarlo li e di scappare, ma lui era corso a prendere il telefono per chiamare un ambulanza, e questa era l’ultima cosa che si ricordava.

Quel tipo doveva averlo colpito alla testa con un colpo alle spalle facendogli perdere conoscenza.

Da allora tutto era avvolto nel buio più totale fino ad ora.  
Quando si era risvegliato in quel posto.

Il pensiero di Sam lo travolse e pregò con tutto il cuore che suo zio non fosse morto.

Aveva una gran voglia di piangere ma non gliela avrebbe data vinta.

Era un Winchester dopo tutto.  
Si disse che doveva solo resistere suo padre e Cas l’avrebbero trovato.  
All’improvviso una porta si aprì e la luce che filtro gli ferì gli occhi.

L’uomo che l’aveva rapito entrò nella stanza con un sorriso soddisfatto.

-Allora Ben la sistemazione è di tuo gradimento?- allargo le braccia indicando l’ambiente intorno a loro e continuò.

-Sai non ce l’ho con te.. è tuo padre che è da punire, lui si è messo in mezzo e non mi ha dato scelta, “l’angelo della morte si prenderà i primogeniti maschi”, la conosci la Bibbia Ben? No? Dovresti! La punizione più esemplare e la peggiore che Dio abbia mai inflitto agli uomini non trovi? Tu mio caro Ben sei solo un mezzo per un fine ma dovresti essere contento attraverso di te si compirà la parola del signore-

Ben continuava a fissarlo con uno sguardo interrogativo.

\- L’Esodo? Mosè? Le piaghe d’Egitto? Niente? Ma cosa vi insegnano in quella scuola. La tua ignoranza in materia non fa che rafforzare la convinzione che abbia agito nel giusto eliminando quelle insegnati.-

-Tu sei lui? Sei il bastardo che ha ucciso mia madre!- disse Ben sorpreso e tutte le tessere del puzzle si allinearono.

-Mio padre ti ha trovato, ha capito chi sei, per questo vuoi punirlo perché ha intralciato i tuoi piani, tu .. vuoi uccidermi per dargli una lezione?- concluse Ben.

Nick applaudì.

Il suono dell’applauso si spense sulle pareti.

-Esatto piccoletto- disse Nick sprezzante.

-Beh se pensi che questo lo fermerà ti sbagli di grosso lui ti troverà e ti sbatterà in galera a marcire per quello che hai fatto a mia madre e a tutte quelle altre donne- grido Ben.

-Forse hai ragione io finirò in carcere ormai non posso più scappare ma non mi importa lui perderà suo figlio, il suo amatissimo primogenito e il dolore lo piegherà e lo spezzerà a tal punto che il carcere al confronto sarà una passeggiata- un sorriso perfido si dipinse sul suo volto.

-Se il tuo scopo è uccidermi perché sono ancora vivo allora?- Ben cercò di tenere ferma la voce mentre faceva questa domanda.

-Semplice … perché voglio che lui assista! Voglio che comprenda che la colpa di quanto ti accadrà è solo e soltanto sua, e che viva con il rimorso per il resto della sua vita!-rispose soddisfatto Nick

 

****

Dean aveva lasciato il letto di suo fratello per andarsi a prendere una birra, anche se un caffè sarebbe stato meglio, ormai faticava sul serio a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Cas era tornato al lavoro.

E per quanto la sua priorità fosse ritrovare Ben, gli era spiaciuto vederlo andar via.

Si sentiva meglio quando Castiel era nei paraggi.

La sua presenza rendeva tutto più limpido e nitido,come l’effetto della luce nelle fotografie, ma soprattutto più sopportabile.

Stava per rientrare nella stanza di Sam quando senti qualcuno piangere, si girò e vide Jessica seduta sulla poltrona della sala d’aspetto, che singhiozzava con la testa tra le mani.

In un lampo si rese conto che si era completamente dimenticato di lei.

Si avvicinò alla ragazza:

-Jes che ci fai qui?- chiese sorpreso.

La ragazza fu colta alla sprovvista, si alzò di scatto asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano.

-Nulla.. volevo sapere come stava tuo fratello.. se ti serviva qualcosa- disse giustificandosi.

Dean la strinse in un abbraccio e disse con dolcezza:

-Intendevo che ci fai qui fuori! Andiamo vieni dentro con me- prese la sua mano ed entrarono insieme nella stanza di Sammy.

Jessica non appena vide Sam incosciente in quel letto d’ospedale, inizio di nuovo a piangere a dirotto.  
-Ci tieni davvero a lui è?- Dean realizzò che Jessica stava soffrendo tanto quanto lui.

-Chi ti ha detto di noi?- chiese Jessica meravigliata.

-Non ha importanza ora.. volevo chiedere scusa a entrambi, ero talmente preso da me stesso e dai miei problemi che non riuscivo a vedere a un palmo dal mio naso, sono contento che Sam abbia scelto te Jessica, sei davvero una brava ragazza- concluse Dean.

-si sveglierà non è vero Dean?- chiese Jessica guardandolo implorante.

-Certo che lo farà- disse Dean e per convincere anche se stesso aggiunse – figurati se uno stupido proiettile potrebbe mai fermare il nostro gigante –

Jessica si era seduta sulla sedia accanto a Sammy e aveva preso la sua mano tra le sue.

-Posso stare io qui con lui se tu vuoi andare a cercare Ben- gli disse

Dean non sapeva cosa fare ma si rese conto che ora Sammy era in buone mani e che suo figlio era quello ad aver bisogno maggiormente di lui perciò disse:

-Grazie Jessica lo affido a te, - poi aggiunse rivolto a Sammy- tieni duro non mollare fratellino- poi si rivolse di nuovo a Jessica -chiamami non appena ci sono novità- e detto questo la salutò con un bacio sulla fronte e se ne andò.

****

Dean guidava la sua Impala nella notte con una canzone dei Kansas in sottofondo, Con Jessica a vegliare su Sammy Dean decise di fare un salto in centrale per informarsi sulle novità , in quel momento gli suonò il telefono.

Era Cas.

-Come va Dean? Ho chiamato per sapere se ci sono novità su Sammy.

-Hai chiamato per controllare che non avessi ricominciato a prendere a pugni il muro di la verità!- gli rispose Dean sorridendo, ancora sorpreso dall'effetto che aveva sentire la sua voce sul suo umore.

-Ok mi hai scoperto… è solo che mi preoccupo per te-ammise Cas serio.

Dean rimase un po’ in silenzio a riflettere su quest’ultima affermazione del suo collega, poi disse:

-Sto venendo in centrale ci sono novità su Ben?-

-No nessuna. Mi dispiace Dean. Ma stiamo controllando tutti i luoghi che frequentava Nick vedrai lo troveremo.-

Dean ebbe il coraggio di dire quello che secondo lui Cas stava pensando.

-E se lo avesse già ucciso?- la voce di Dean si spezzò

-Non è morto Dean sono sicuro. Lo avrebbe ucciso e basta sul posto altrimenti, se lo ha portato con se, deve avere altri piani- confessò Cas

-Credi che si metterà in contatto con me?-chiese Dean

-Ne sono sicuro!... Comunque tutti i detective e i poliziotti della città lavorano a questo caso, e Bobby in persona si occupa delle indagini, non ha lasciato il suo ufficio un momento da quando hanno sparato a Sammy. .. Perciò credo che sia meglio che tu vada a casa..mangia qualcosa.. mettiti in forze,..riposa un po’ e tieniti pronto per quando si farà sentire perché sono certo che lo farà! - gli spiegò Castiel con convinzione.

-Non voglio stare in quella casa da solo- non appena lo disse Dean si pentì, e si senti un bambino stupido, era un fottuto detective dell’omicidi dannazione doveva finirla di frignare, ma la sua casa era una scena del crimine, il sangue di suo fratello era ancora sul pavimento e proprio non ce la faceva a tornare in quel posto.

Castiel rimase un po’ in silenzio poi disse:

-Se vuoi puoi stare da me.. e posso restare con te .. del resto finché Nick non chiamerà.. non credo ci sia molto da fare qui in centrale-

Dean rimase di stucco, non si aspettava un invito del genere.  
Si domandò se fosse giusto dire di si, ma desiderava così tanto la compagnia del suo amico che riusciva a far sembrare tutto più tollerabile per lui, e inoltre finché fosse stata in quelle condizioni, non voleva davvero tornare a casa sua.

-Grazie Cas .. ti passo a prendere in centrale- disse

-OK ti aspetto- rispose Cas sorridendo inconsapevolmente.

 

****  
Jessica era rimasta sola nella stanza.

Fissava la persona più importante della sua vita lottare appesa a un filo e si sentiva impotente.

Si alzò dalla sedia dove si trovava e fece il giro del letto, e poi si sdraiò accanto a Sammy, rannicchiandosi contro di lui.

-Sono qui amore mio- disse mentre gli accarezzava i lunghi capelli.

-sono qui accanto a te e non vado da nessuna parte-una lacrima scese sul suo viso.

-tuo fratello sa di noi ormai, non dobbiamo più nasconderci, credo che ne sia perfino contento Sai?-

Continuò a parlare come se lui potesse sentirla:

-perciò svegliati amore mio, svegliati , ho bisogno che ti svegli amore mio.-ripetè

\- Ho bisogno delle tue fissazioni con la dieta sana, ho bisogno di inciampare nel tuo pc quando scendo dal divano, ho bisogno della tua musica spacca timpani, ho bisogno della tv a tutto volume mentre guardi i cartoni, ho bisogno dei tuoi capelli nella doccia, ho bisogno del suono della tua risata, ho bisogno del tuo sguardo su di me che mi fa sentire la persona più importante al mondo.. ho bisogno di te, prima che tu mi guardassi non ero niente, ero una persona in mezzo a tante, ma poi tu sei arrivato e mi hai fatto sentire speciale, mi hai fatto capire che sono degna di essere amata, che sono degna del tuo amore.. perciò apri gli occhi amore mio.. fallo per me, apri gli occhi per me .. – suonava come una supplica, una preghiera.

Smise di parlare e nel buio di quella stanza si sistemò il braccio di Sam dietro le spalle, si strinse di più a lui e si addormentò piano piano, guidata nel sonno dal suo respiro regolare.

 

****

Cas e Dean consumavano la cena che avevano preso al fast food sotto casa in silenzio.

Entrambi erano immersi nei propri pensieri.  
Si preoccupavano per Sam e per Ben.  
Si sentivano inutili e frustrati a starsene seduti a mangiare e a bere birra, avrebbero voluto ribaltare la città per cercare Ben, lo immaginavano solo e spaventato e invece erano coscienti di non poter far altro che aspettare.

Ben non era suo figlio e Sam non era certo suo fratello, ma Cas era preoccupato per loro come se lo fossero, quel piccoletto gli ricordava se stesso alla sua età e Sam era un ragazzo così giovane e intelligente che aveva sacrificato la sua vita per salvare quella di suo nipote, così pregava dentro di se che tutto andasse per il meglio.

E poi c’era Dean.  
Non poteva sopportare di vederlo soffrire in quel modo, non se lo meritava.

Alzarono lo sguardo dal piatto contemporaneamente e i loro occhi si incrociarono.

-Sarà meglio che inizi a sistemare- Disse Cas e si alzò per riordinare la tavola.

Anche Dean si alzò per aiutarlo.  
All'improvviso Dean lo afferrò per una manica da dietro e lo tirò a se, Cas si voltò.  
-Grazie Cas - disse Dean fissandolo negli occhi.

-Per cosa?-rispose Cas sorpreso da quelle parole inaspettate.

-Per tutto … ti sei sempre preoccupato per noi, per la mia famiglia,hai sempre cercato di consigliarci per il meglio, ti sei preso cura di noi, ti sei reso così indispensabile per noi che adesso non riusciamo più a fare a meno di te, - i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli blu di Cas e le parole gli vennero su da sole come una confessione che neanche lui sapeva di voler fare e aggiunse:

-.. Io non riesco più a fare ameno di te- e gli posò una mano sulla guancia.

Non sapeva perché lo stava facendo, ma non gli importava, ne sentiva che fosse sbagliato, ora, dopotutto quello che era accaduto, non aveva più paura dell'effetto, che quegli occhi blu, avevano su di lui.

 

Castiel fu sorpreso dal quel gesto ma non infastidito.

Gli occhi di Dean così verdi fissi nei suoi accelerarono i battiti del suo cuore.

-Sono io a non poter più fare a meno di voi- ammise e continuò:

\- sono stato solo per tanto tempo, e adesso vi considero un po’ la mia famiglia, mi rivedo in Ben alla sua età, e mi preoccupo per Sam perché mi viene naturale, ormai mi viene automatico preoccuparmi per voi, prendermi cura di voi..- e poi anche lui porto la sua mano sulla guancia di Dean e aggiunse:

-Prendermi cura di te..- il calore della sua guancia contro la sua mano era una sensazione così piacevole pensò Cas.

Restarono fermi a fissarsi per un po’, per darsi il tempo di cambiare idea se mai avessero voluto, entrambi consapevoli di quello che sarebbe accaduto da li a poco.

-Credo che Castiel sia davvero il nome più adatto per te-disse Dean dolcemente.

E poi successe copri le labbra di Cas con le sue.

E stavolta Castiel rispose al suo bacio.

Fu un bacio intenso e passionale, che segnava per sempre un cambiamento nelle loro vite.

 

*HELLO DEAN! amo quando lo dice <3  
** I'M SORRY DEAN! amo quando lo dice 2 la vendetta <3


	15. Amore e sacrificio

Dean aprì gli occhi.

La luce filtrava da dietro le tende.

Era l’alba.

Girò lo sguardo verso la persona che dormiva alla sua sinistra dandogli le spalle.

Castiel era sdraiato nel letto accanto a lui.

Lo spiraglio di luce che filtrava dalla tenda risaliva la sua sagoma illuminando il lenzuolo bianco che lo copriva fino al busto, risalendo lungo la sua schiena scoperta, e poi più su sulle sue ampie spalle per poi accarezzare il suo collo e terminare sui suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino.

I ricordi della notte appena trascorsa erano vivi e nitidi nella sua testa.

Avevano passato la notte insieme.

Ed era stato nuovo e bellissimo.

Era la prima volta che Dean passava la notte con un uomo, ma non c’erano stati imbarazzi tra di loro, tutto era venuto molto naturale, come se fossero stati destinati a quello da sempre.

Semplicemente dopo il bacio si erano lasciati andare ai loro sentimenti e la passione aveva fatto il resto.

Dean non riusciva a spiegarlo razionalmente neanche a se stesso, era sorpreso e spaventato al tempo stesso, ma non aveva dubbi sul fatto che fosse stata la notte più bella della sua vita.

Mai con nessuna donna si era sentito così in sintonia, mai si era sentito così coinvolto così giusto così completo, da dimenticarsi tutti i suoi guai.

Da dimenticare per una notte, suo fratello in un letto d’ospedale e suo figlio in mano ad uno psicopatico.

In quel momento esistevano solo lui e Castiel.

E si, sentiva un egoista per questo.

E si, sentiva divorare dal senso di colpa.

Ma quella notte aveva provato la felicità vera per la prima volta e non aveva intenzione di lasciarla andare, non importava a cosa avrebbe dovuto rinunciare per questo.

Castiel si girò nel sonno.

Dean si ritrovò la sua fronte premuta contro quella di lui.  
Gli occhi verdi di Dean incontrarono quelli azzurri e assonati di Cas.

-Dean..- disse Cas dolcemente tra il sonno e la veglia.

Ma non appena i fumi del sonno si diradarono e il ricordo della notte precedente riaffiorò alla sua memoria prepotente, Cas spalancò gli occhi sveglissimo e si tirò su a sedere come se avesse preso la scossa.

-DEAN!- urlò come se si fosse accorto solo allora della sua presenza, tirandosi il lenzuolo addosso per coprirsi e scoprendo in questo modo il corpo nudo di Dean.

-Cioè io .. tu .. noi.. insomma ..Sei nudo! Sono nudo! Siamo nudi!- constatò allarmato e imbarazzato.

-Wow ..Cas.. per essere un poliziotto hai un acuto senso d’osservazione–Rise Dean divertito.

Castiel lo guardava imbarazzato, non sapeva che dire o che fare, aveva trascorso una notte bellissima, si era sentito felice e appagato come non mai prima d’ora, ma ora era giorno e che avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Si sarebbe dovuto comportare normalmente come se nulla fosse accaduto, o avrebbe dovuto parlarne, ammettere quello che provava ?

Non sapeva davvero come venirne fuori e continuava a fissare Dean, che lo guardava malizioso e divertito, e la cosa stava iniziando a dargli fastidio, che Dean si stesse prendendo gioco di lui?

-Sai credevo che quello che avrebbe dato di matto dopo un tale risveglio sarei stato io.. –constato Dean e continuò fissandolo furbo:

\- Comunque se non ti piace quello che vedi…- si interruppe e tirò il lenzuolo verso di se per coprirsi.

– A me non dispiace…- disse fissandolo mentre lo lasciava completamente nudo e evidentemente impacciato a guardare in tutte le direzioni tranne che nella sua.

-Non è divertente Dean- iniziò Cas che arrossiva dall’imbarazzo.

-Non sembrava la pensassi così ieri sera- gli rispose ironico Dean.

-Smettila … -disse Cas alterato dal fare canzonatorio del collega e si sporse verso di lui per riprendersi il lenzuolo.

Ma Dean fu più svelto , bloccò il suo braccio e coprì le sue labbra con un bacio appassionato.

Castiel perse il filo dei suoi pensieri , scordandosi completamente perché era infastidito o imbarazzato o di cosa si stesse mai lamentando, e si ritrovò impotente a rispondere a quel bacio, le sue braccia passarono sul collo di Dean e lo strinsero a se sempre di più come se non volesse mai più lasciarlo andare .

-Allora..- disse Dean sarcastico dopo essersi staccato da Cas –vuoi che la smetta?-

-No..-rispose Cas arrendendosi all’evidenza –Ma voglio lo stesso che tu mi restituisca il lenzuolo!-

Detto questo gli strappò il lenzuolo di dosso e lo gettò ai piedi del letto.

 

****

 

Il telefono stava squillando e Dean si svegliò di colpo si affrettò a rispondere non voleva che Castiel si svegliasse.

Cercando di fare il più piano possibile si liberò dal braccio che Castiel gli aveva passato attorno al busto, si erano addormentati nella classica posizione a cucchiaio.

Lui ,Dean winchester, e un suo collega poliziotto, se solo qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato una settimana prima lo avrebbe preso per matto.

Prese in mano il cellulare e uscì in punta di piedi dalla camera, sul display c’era scritto “ID sconosciuto”.

Dean rispose incerto:  
-Pronto?-

\- Finalmente ho il piacere di parlarti Detective Winchester-

Quella voce glaciale e canzonatoria fece scoppiare definitivamente la bolla di felicità dove Dean si era rifugiato fino a quel punto riportandolo in un batter d’occhio alla dura realtà.

-Chi parla?- ma Dean era già a conoscenza della risposta.

-Non lo immagini? Dove è finita tutta la tua perspicacia investigativa detective?… Vediamo se questo ti può servire come indizio.. C’è qui qualcuno che vuole parlarti …- continuò la voce all’altro capo del telefono.

Ci furono alcuni rumori indistinti e poi una voce familiare sostituì quella dell’uomo al telefono.

-Dean.. sei tu?- Dean riconobbe subito la voce di suo figlio e un milione di emozioni lo attraversarono contemporaneamente, prima sollievo e enorme gioia nel constatare che Ben fosse ancora vivo e subito dopo terrore e paura nel non sapere che cosa quel pazzo gli avesse fatto e infine una crescente rabbia e frustrazione, quel tizio si stava prendendo gioco di lui, stava giocando come il gatto col topo, che gioca con la sua preda prima di mangiarla.

La voce di Ben suonava spaventata ma sicura, non stava piangendo, teneva sotto controllo le sue emozioni e Dean provo un inspiegabile moto d’orgoglio verso suo figlio.

-Ben sei tu? stai bene? dove sei? Che cosa ti ha fatto?- si affrettò a chiedergli Dean.

Perché quell’uomo aveva rapito suo figlio cosa aveva intenzione di fargli,cosa voleva da lui.

-Sto bene Dean non preoccuparti per me e non fare quello che ti dice è una trap-

Dean sentì distinto il rumore di uno schiaffo.

E immaginò che quel tizio avesse picchiato Ben per farlo smettere di parlare.

\- Lascialo stare vigliacco se lo tocchi di nuovo giurò che t’ammazzo.-Urlò Dean in preda ad una rabbia cieca.

-Cosa centra lui? Lascialo andare e prenditela con quelli della tua taglia..-continuò.

-Come siamo coraggiosi Detective.. le tue parole mi feriscono comunque ..- rispose sarcastico e aggiunse:

-Dovresti insegnare a tuo figlio a rispettare le autorità ..parla troppo per i miei gusti e comunque hai ragione.. lui non c’entra nulla.. è solo un mezzo per arrivare a un fine per me ..e la colpa è soltanto tua detective.. è soltanto con te stesso che devi prendertela questa è la tua punizione, per esserti messo in mezzo al mio disegno, alla mia missione, chi intralcia i piani celesti va punito non lo sapevi ? Tuo figlio morirà e sarà soltanto colpa tua Winchester! Ma voglio essere misericordioso, non è necessario che muoia da solo, se vuoi puoi venire a fargli compagnia. Posso mandarti l’indirizzo ora ma devi venire da solo e sappi che se vedo anche solo un poliziotto con te, farò un bel buco nella testolina di tuo figlio prima che tu possa dire A… allora detective ci stai?.. vuoi provare a salvare tuo figlio e vederlo morire oppure vuoi abbandonarlo a se stesso??.. - 

Dean sapeva che stava andando dritto in una trappola ma quale altra scelta aveva?

Doveva rischiare, doveva provare a salvare Ben, e si, decise, sarebbe andato da solo.

Castiel non l’avrebbe presa bene, ma non avrebbe più rischiato che nessuno si facesse male per colpa sua tanto meno Cas.

Ed era comunque troppo rischioso, Nick non era uno con cui si poteva ragionare, era completamente pazzo e invasato e alla vista dei poliziotti era sicuro avrebbe sparato, perciò avrebbe dovuto risolvere questa faccenda da solo stavolta.

-Dimmi solo dove devo venire e ci sarò- rispose risoluto.

-Che bravo Paparino..- fu il commento canzonatorio che ebbe in risposta.

Nick gli aveva dato un indirizzo e Castiel stava ancora dormendo, così Dean decise di non svegliarlo perché sapeva che una volta sveglio non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andare da solo.

Si vestì in fretta prese le chiavi della sua macchina e scrisse un biglietto che lasciò sul cuscino, si sentì come se stesse facendo un torto al suo collega a lasciarlo li senza una spiegazione, ad abbandonarlo così, quando Cas non l’aveva mai fatto con lui, ma si ripeteva che era per il suo bene, si girò sulla porta a fissarlo, si disse che avrebbe potuto guardarlo dormire per sempre, e poi pensò che fosse un pensiero talmente patetico e smielato che si stava disgustando da solo . Stava davvero diventando la principessa di un film d’amore? E questo pensiero gli diede la scarica giusta, riuscì finalmente a staccarsi dalla porta e ad andarsene lasciandosi il suo collega alle spalle. Non sapeva se l’avrebbe più rivisto ma sperava lui potesse capirlo e perdonarlo.

 

****

Castiel si svegliò allungando una mano sul letto, era pronto a sentire il calore del corpo di Dean contro il suo palmo ma tutto quello che si ritrovò tra le mani con suo enorme disappunto fu un pezzo di carta freddo.

Si sveglio del tutto e si tirò su a sedere, si guardò attorno, Dean non c’era doveva essersene andato via.

Aveva paura di leggere quello che c’era scritto sul foglio, se Dean si fosse pentito e se fosse scappato via, la cosa lo terrorizzava.

Eppure Castiel non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché avrebbe dovuto, avevano trascorso una nottata e poi una mattinata fantastica.

Dean era felice come non l’aveva mai visto e per lui era la stessa cosa.

Ok, non avevano trascorso il tempo proprio a parlare, si disse, ma a volte non c’era bisogno di parole per capire che sei esattamente nel posto dove devi essere, con la persona con cui devi stare nonostante tutto e nonostante tutti.

Per cui non credeva che Dean fosse scappato spaventato da quello che era successo tra loro, anzi si vergognava di aver avuto lui una crisi isterica, preso dal panico di aver rovinato la sua amicizia con Dean, invece Dean era sembrato sorprendentemente tranquillo, come se andare a letto con gli uomini fosse una cosa del tutto naturale, come se quella non fosse stata la sua prima volta, come lo era del resto per Cas.

Per Castiel infatti era stata tutta una novità, ma non era stato spaventato neanche un po’, era venuto tutto naturale, stare con Dean era stato fantastico e si era rilassato subito, lasciando che le cose facessero il loro corso.

Avvampava se solo ripensava a quello che era successo, ai suoi baci alle sue carezze al modo in cui Dean cosi autoritario e orgoglioso si era abbandonato tra le sue braccia lasciandosi guidare da lui.

No Cas lo sapeva se lo sentiva era successo qualcosa, magari era successo qualcosa a Sammy, o forse aveva avuto notizie di Ben, magari brutte notizie, ma perché non chiamarlo, non svegliarlo non riusciva proprio a spiegarselo.

Mise da parte l’ansia e si decise a leggere il biglietto.

Sul biglietto c’era scritto:

-Ho bisogno di te Cas.. ma ho più bisogno che tu stia al sicuro .. mi dispiace. Dean –

Quei biglietto paralizzo Castiel una fitta di freddo gli attraverso la schiena.

Quell’idiota stava cercando di proteggerlo?

Ma per farlo si sarebbe fatto ammazzare, era evidente che Nick avesse chiamato e con tutta probabilità quell’idiota non aveva avvertito nessuno e si stava andando dritto a cacciare in una trappola, non poteva starsene li senza far niente.

Se Dean aveva pensato veramente che lui se ne sarebbe rimasto buono buono ad aspettarlo a letto, allora non lo conosceva proprio.

Compose il numero della centrale:

-Anna sono Castiel passami il capo è urgente!

 

****

Nick lo aveva fatto girare a vuoto per ore per essere sicuro che non fosse seguito poi, finalmente, gli aveva detto l’indirizzo di un vecchio magazzino abbandonato appena fuori città, un posto in disuso da tempo, dove nessuno avrebbe pensato di passare per caso a ficcanasare.

Dean decise di entrare.

Non era per niente sicuro di quello che stava facendo, ne di quello che avrebbe trovato una volta all’interno dell’edificio.  
Sentiva che stava finendo dritto dritto in una trappola, ma ormai aveva deciso, aveva fatto la sua scelta, non sarebbe tornato indietro, succeda quello che succeda disse tra se e se.

Doveva andare da suo figlio, doveva salvarlo.

Dean entrò nel magazzino attraversando la serranda semicalata, all’interno il luogo era buio e deserto, doveva essere stato un magazzino alimentare di qualche sorta, c’erano scatoloni di merce scaduta abbandonati ovunque, ci dovevano essere sicuramente anche infiltrazioni di acqua e muffa a giudicare dall’odore che quel posto emanava. Teneva la guardia alta e la pistola pronta e guardava in tutte le direzioni, ma il suo sguardo non poteva coprire tutte le zone d’ombra, quel posto era enorme, e le montagne di scatole formavano come un labirinto, dietro ogni angolo poteva esserci Nick ad aspettarlo, ma nonostante questo doveva continuare.

-C’è nessuno?- gridò. Ma nessuno rispose.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile ma gli era venuto istintivo.

Se non altro aveva spezzato quel silenzio sovrannaturale che avvolgeva ogni cosa.

\- Ben- grido di nuovo. -Sei qui?-

Ma nessuno rispose.

Dopo circa dieci minuti che girava in quel luogo enorme, con la tensione alle stelle e le mani che gli sudavano pronte sul grilletto della pistola, arrivo di fronte a una porta di metallo, dall’interno venivano dei mugoli soffocati.

-Beeeen- grido dean di nuovo -Sei li dentro?-

I mugolii si fecero più forti e Dean decise istintivamente di entrare poteva esserci suo figlio li dentro e poteva essere in serio pericolo al diavolo la prudenza.

-Polizia di New York!- si annunciò come da procedura.

-Sto entrando- avvertì e con un calcio spalanco la porta.

Legato e imbavagliato al centro della stanza Dean vide suo figlio.

Era un po’ ammaccato, aveva un labbro spaccato e un taglio sotto l’occhio sinistro, ma stava bene.

Fu in quel momento che commise un errore molto stupido.

Colto dal sollievo abbasso la guardia, si precipitò ad aiutarlo, gli corse incontro e cerco di slegarlo, ma il ragazzo era ammanettato e serviva la chiave per liberarlo.

Suo figlio però non sembrava contento di vederlo, i suoi occhi erano spalancati dallo spavento e fissavano un punto dietro la sua spalla.

-Non preoccuparti Ben, ci sono qui io, andrà tutto bene..- cercava di rassicurarlo Dean ma non sembrava servire.

E in quel momento fece per toglierli la benda dalla bocca ma fu colpito così forte alla testa che perse i sensi.

****

 

Dean aprì gli occhi.  
Era legato accanto a suo figlio, ma stavolta Ben non era più imbavagliato e nemmeno lui.

Davanti a loro stava uno strano dispositivo automatico, collegato a un timer che terminava con una pistola puntata alla testa di Ben.

-Ben- disse Dean spaventato -Che cosa è successo?-

-Ho cercato di avvertiti Dean- iniziò a spiegare Ben, la sua voce tremava, i suoi occhi erano gonfi e rossi, aveva pianto, ma adesso stava cercando di trattenersi.

-Era una trappola fin dall’inizio, non dovevi venire, mi ucciderà comunque, e tu sarai costretto a guardare è sempre stato questo il suo piano fin dall’inizio- continuò.

-Elementare Watson!- aveva esclamato una voce sarcastica alle spalle di Dean.

-Ma che bravo il mio piccolo detective- disse Nick che ora si era posizionato davanti ai due e fissava Dean negli occhi con disprezzo.

-Hai rivelato il mio piano e mi hai tolto tutta la sorpresa, beh poco male mi sono stancato di questo gioco!- continuò.

-Che cosa vuoi fare bastardo?- strillò Dean cercando di liberarsi dalle manette che gli stringevano i polsi e lo immobilizzavano alla sedia.

-Detective Winchester… Dean..posso chiamarti Dean?- Nick continuava a prendersi gioco di lui.

\- Cosa credi che succederà ora ? Cosa pensavi di poter fare venendo qui da solo senza rinforzi ? Vuoi fare l’eroe? Perché non ti è riuscito bene fin’ora.. sei davvero così stupido? ..pensavi che avrei rilasciato tuo figlio in cambio di cosa? ..Della mia libertà ? Non credi che sarei potuto scappare da un pezzo se solo avessi voluto?..No.. la fuga non è nei miei piani.. io voglio vederti soffrire Dean. Voglio che tu veda con i tuoi occhi la vita abbandonare quella di tuo figlio, voglio che tu sia consapevole che questa è tutta colpa tua, voglio che tu impari che cosa succede a coloro che si frappongono fra Dio e la sua volontà. Io dovevo compiere il suo piano Dean e tu me lo hai impedito.. e adesso la tua punizione sarà tremenda, perché te la sei cercata, perché questo è quello che meriti. Dio si prenderà la vita di tuo figlio e io sarò la mano che guiderà la sua volontà perché lui mi ha scelto per fare giustizia, per ripulire il mondo dalle false fedi ,e punire i miscredenti come te. – Rise. Una risata sguaiata e priva di senno.

Dean capi che quell’uomo era completamente pazzo, che non sarebbe servito a nulla provare a ragionare, aveva combinato di nuovo un guaio si era lasciato guidare dalle emozioni, come quella volta in quel bar, ma allora alle sue spalle aveva avuto Cas.

Ma adesso cas non c’era, era solo, e la vita di suo figlio era appesa a un filo sempre più sottile e non sapeva proprio come fare.

-Come puoi vedere tuo figlio è collegato a un dispositivo automatico a sua volta collegato ad un timer, quando il tempo scadrà, la pistola farà fuoco e tuo figlio si beccherà una bella pallottola in fronte, e tu sarai li legato e al sicuro a guardare tuo figlio morire , l’ho settato in modo che saresti stato sveglio quando fosse successo non male eh?-disse orgoglioso del suo marchingegno.

-Ci rimangono 5 minuti per la cronaca, quindi sarò buono me ne starò seduto qui a guardare in silenzio, nel caso voleste dirvi qualcosa di importante..-concluse.

\- Brutto figlio di puttana- lo interruppe Dean

\- Tic tac Dean- lo rimproverò Nick - non sprecherei il tuo tempo con me- concluse con un sorriso di trionfo sulle labbra.

Fu Ben che fino a quel momento non aveva detto nulla ed era rimasto in silenzio a parlare per primo:

\- Dean..- iniziò cercando di sforzarsi di rimanere forte

Dean guardava suo figlio che aveva solo 13 anni, e che si era trovato di fronte situazioni così gravose e difficili anche per un uomo adulto, lo guardava affrontarle con la dignità di un uomo e non poteva che essere orgoglioso di lui, certo non sapeva cosa suo figlio stesse provando in quel momento, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che non si erano lasciati esattamente in maniera amorevole, e che voleva fargli sapeva che gli dispiaceva e che gli voleva bene sopra ogni cosa.

Così non lo fece parlare.

Si precipitò a dire quello che sentiva prima che fosse troppo tardi .

\- Mi dispiace Ben ..per tutto.. per essere una delusione per te.. per tua madre.. mi dispiace di tutto ..ma vedrai che ne verremo fuori ok? andrà tutto bene.. vedrai ..- cercava di infondergli speranza e coraggio ma forse lo faceva più per se stesso che per Ben.

\- Sono io la delusione per te- iniziò Ben

\- Vorrei essere più forte.. vorrei somigliare di più a te –

\- Oh Ben neanche io vorrei somigliare a me smettila..- lo interruppe Dean

Ma ben continuò:

-Vorrei essere un figlio di cui tu possa essere fiero, vorrei essere degno di essere tuo figlio..-

\- Ma cosa dici idiota, ascoltami bene e apri le orecchie ..tu sei il ragazzino migliore che io conosca, non avrei voluto nessun altro al tuo posto, io sono fiero di te, lo mi sono sentito onorato da sempre di essere tuo padre, e mi dispiace per lo schiaffo, mi dispiace se mi odi ..- disse Dean

-Papà non è verò, non è vero che ti odio – disse Ben non facendolo finire di parlare.

Ben non aveva mai chiamato Dean in quel modo, a Dean suonava strano e bellissimo al tempo stesso, era un padre e aveva un figlio fantastico, di cui andava orgoglioso, un figlio testardo capace e coraggioso esattamente come lui e quel tizio stava per portarglielo via per sempre.

Non era giusto non era affatto giusto, Ben non doveva pagare per le sue colpe, quel tizio aveva ragione non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere a questo.

Ben sembrò leggere questo suo pensiero nei suoi occhi perché disse:

-Non preoccuparti per quello che succederà papà io ti voglio bene e non è colpa tua non ho paura se tu sei qui con me- cercava di rassicuralo suo figlio, poco più che un bambino, cercava di dargli coraggio.

-E’ tutta colpa mia invece Ben mi dispiace- disse e poi aggiunse rivolto a Nick che sembrava divertito dalla sua sofferenza

\- Lascialo andare ti prego, uccidi me, è solo un ragazzino.. – lo implorò.

-Avresti dovuto pensarci prima detective, avresti dovuto riflettere prima di intralciare i miei piani, ora la via vendetta non si fermerà, la punizione divina calerà su di te e tu dovrai restare a gua…- Nick non riuscì a finire la frase una pallottola aveva colpito in pieno stomaco e lui era finito a terra disteso nel suo sangue.

Dean e Ben tentarono di voltarsi per capire ciò che stesse accadendo senza riuscirci.

Che cosa era successo?  
Chi aveva sparato?  
Erano finalmente salvi?  
Quell’incubo era finito?

Nick era steso a terra probabilmente morto ma il timer continuava a scorrere e Ben era ancora in pericolo.

Il terrore paralizzava ancora Dean finché alle sue spalle non udì una voce familiare dire:

-mi avevano proprio stancato i suoi sproloqui!-

L’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille, ancora prima che la figura potesse arrivare alla loro visuale, Dean sapeva che si sarebbe perso nel blu dei suoi occhi, ancora una volta lo aveva trovato e lo aveva salvato proprio come se fosse un angelo custode, il suo angelo custode.

Cas prese le chiavi delle manette dal corpo privo di sensi di Nick e si precipitò a liberare Ben.

-stai bene Ben? - Gli chiese

\- Adesso si - gli rispose Ben e continuò - sapevo che ci avresti trovati, sapevo che ci avresti salvati, non poteva essere finita finche ci sei tu a coprirci le spalle! Insomma papà non poteva essere tanto idiota da venire qui da solo no? Dovevo aspettarmelo- concluse sicuro.

Dean non disse nulla.

Cas non lo stava guardando continuava a trafficare con le manette di Ben, e di sicuro era incazzato nero per il biglietto della mattina .

Una volta libero Ben abbracciò stretto Cas che rispose al suo abbraccio.

-Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento – disse Cas era davvero felice che il ragazzo fosse finalmente al sicuro sano e salvo.

-Non dirlo a me- gli rispose Ben e continuò serio - ma sapevo che voi due mi avreste trovato- e sorrise, negli occhi brillava una totale e completa fiducia, quella fiducia totale che solo i giovani sanno dare e che Cas sentiva di non meritare affatto.

-Pensi che dovremmo chiamare un ambulanza per questo qui? – disse rivolto a Nick steso a terra.

-Non preoccuparti stanno già arrivando insieme ai rinforzi saranno qui a minuti.- gli disse Cas.

-Dai liberiamo papà e allontaniamoci il più possibile da questo posto- concluse Ben categorico.

Cas non disse niente ma si accorse del fatto che adesso Ben aveva smesso di chiamare Dean per nome, se non altro questa brutta storia era servita a farli avvicinare si disse.

-Fosse per me lo lascerei li – disse serio a Ben.

Ma non era vero aveva una gran voglia di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a se.

Aveva creduto di non rivederli mai più entrambi.

Una volta liberatolo Cas fissò Dean negli occhi e con aria di rimprovero gli urlò in faccia:

-Brutto idiota!- gli diete uno spintone e lo allontano via da se ma subito dopo lo tirò di nuovo a se, Dean pensava che lo avrebbe picchiato e invece e lo abbracciò.

Lo abbracciò talmente forte e talmente a lungo che Dean guardando Ben che li fissava non sapeva che fare e alla fine disse sottovoce con la sua solita risata ironica:

\- ok mi metti in imbarazzo- e Cas lo lasciò ma continuò a guardarlo storto.

-Sei venuto da solo? Si può sapere come mi hai trovato?- gli chiese

\- Ringrazia la tua buona stella Winchester, ho fatto rintracciare la tua auto ci ho messo un po’..si mio caro Ben ,tuo padre era venuto davvero da solo e senza rinforzi , e siccome so che è incline a fare di queste stupidaggini, gli ho messo un dispositivo di segnalazione nell’auto, volevo aspettare l’arrivo dei rinforzi ma non c’era più tempo e sono dovuto intervenire, fortunatamente quell’idiota era talmente preso dai suoi monologhi da cattivo di terz’ordine che non si è nemmeno accorto della mia presenza-

In quel momento alle loro spalle risuonò il colpo automatico i cinque minuti evidentemente erano scaduti ,si voltarono tutti e tre distratti in direzione dello sparo.

E fu questione di un secondo.

Nick aveva ripreso i sensi e aveva estratto la pistola dalla sua giacca e aveva sparato in direzione di Dean.

E nel momento esatto in cui Castiel si rese contò di quello che sarebbe successo si buttò senza pensarci di fronte a Dean prendendosi la pallottola in pieno petto al posto del suo compagno.


	16. Risvegli e conclusioni

Castiel era immobile a terra.

Dean si buttò su di lui.

\- Castiel! Castiel!- urlava disperato il suo nome scuotendolo con entrambe le braccia.

-Non può essere.. ti prego apri gli occhi.. ti prego Cas.. ho bisogno di te.. ti prego.. ti prego apri gli occhi.. ti supplico.. non puoi essere morto.. –

Dean sentiva freddo e un senso di nausea salirgli dallo stomaco, sentiva come se qualcuno avesse all’improvviso spento la luce nella stanza, come se qualcuno avesse risucchiato tutti i colori tutta la gioia e la felicità, il suo mondo aveva smesso di girare tutto era fermo e immobile in quell’istante.  
Perché come poteva continuare a girare, non poteva esistere un mondo senza Castiel, anzi non doveva, esistere un mondo, senza il suo angelo.  
Aveva appena trovato la speranza della felicità in quegli occhi blu, aveva sentito per la prima volta che meritava l’amore di qualcuno, aveva realizzato che senza quel qualcuno non era niente, e ora glielo avevano portato via.  
Avrebbe preferito non sapere cosa significasse l’amore, cosa significasse avere bisogno di qualcuno nella tua vita a tal punto da star male, si, avrebbe davvero voluto non saperlo, perché adesso come avrebbe fatto a rinunciare a tutto, ad andare avanti come se nulla fosse? Come avrebbe fatto andare avanti senza di Lui?

Le sue guance si rigarono di lacrime.

Ben si avvicinò a lui pallido e stravolto:

-Papà- disse Cas è…- ma non riuscì a finire la frase non trovò il coraggio.

Dean lo guardò la sua figura piccola in piedi vicino a lui, Ben aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato, doveva essere forte per suo figlio, avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo, consolarlo e dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Ma niente andava bene, il suo angelo non c’era più e lui si sentiva vuoto e freddo e voleva solo piangere.  
Cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica e iniziò e provò a dire qualcosa:

-Castiel ..- ma non ce la fece.

Le lacrime esplosero di nuovo in tutta la loro forza travolgendo le parole, un ondata di dolore gli spezzò il fiato nel petto.

Ben allora lo abbracciò forte e anche lui scoppiò in lacrime.

Nick nel frattempo ne aveva approfittato per scappare.

Non appena Dean se ne accorse, si stacco da suo figlio, si alzò in piedi guidato dalla forza della rabbia, prese la pistola dalla fondina di Cas e accecato dalla idea della vendetta parti all’inseguimento.

\- Resta qui Ben!Tra poco arriveranno i rinforzi!-ordinò a suo figlio.

-Ma papà..- cerco di dissuaderlo Ben.

-Resta qui ho detto! –gridò con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.

-Allora codardo..- mentre gli correva dietro, iniziò a urlare -Non ti interessa più la tua vendetta? Sono qui.. io e te..-

Nick stava scappando e non era più intenzionato a vendicarsi ma a lui non importava e quando lo raggiunse stava gli puntò la pistola alla schiena.

-Voltati.- gli ordinò.

-Non fai più lo spavaldo dov’è il tuo dio adesso è ?- gli gridò dietro.

Nick si girò e punto la sua pistola contro Dean.

-Andiamo fallo.. spara.. dammi un motivo.. – Dean gli puntava la pistola di Cas contro mentre le lacrime ancora gli rigavano la faccia.

Avrebbe centrato il bersaglio, si disse, lo avrebbe fatto per Cas.

-Papà fermati ti prego tu non sei un assassino- era Ben, gli era andato dietro.

-Ti avevo detto di restare lì Ben- gli urlò Dean.

Nick rise di trionfo, alzò la sua pistola ma invece di puntarla contro Dean la puntò verso Ben urlando:

\- Così non avrai davvero più nessuno detective e la mia vendetta sarà compi- ..

Dean però non lo fece parlare, aveva intuito il suo piano e non gli lasciò il tempo di agire stavolta, gli svuotò il caricatore addosso, un colpo dopo l’altro.  
Il corpo di Nick si accasciò e rimase disteso a terra inerme, con sul viso una smorfia sorridente di trionfo, l’ultima.

Dean torno da Cas e lo prese tra le sue braccia.

Ben lo stava guardando ma non gli importava, non l’avrebbe lasciato solo, non avrebbe abbandonato il suo angelo, non ancora, non di nuovo.

-Puoi aspettare l’arrivo dei rinforzi fuori Ben, non preoccuparti Nick è morto non farà più male a nessuno.Magari appena li vedi vieni ad avvisarmi ok?- disse cercando di mantenere salda la voce.

Ben lo guardava con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime ma non obbiettò e usci senza dire nulla.

-Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente eh?-disse rivolto a Castiel, ed era arrabbiato,era incazzato nero - Perché l’hai fatto? Come hai potuto anche solo pensare per un attimo che la tua vita fosse meno importante della mia? Come hai potuto anche solo pensare che avrei voluto vivere una vita senza di te? Come hai potuto abbandonarmi così?- lo strinse più forte a se.

E poi senti un colpo di tosse seguito subito dopo da un altro.

-Finiscila di stringere così Dean mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo..-

Castiel aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise.

Dean non poteva credere a quello che vedeva, Castiel era li davanti a lui ed era vivo ,come era possibile, il colpo lo aveva centrato in pieno petto.

-Cas sei vivo? oh mio dio sei vivo- urlò dalla gioia il tempo aveva ripreso a scorrere, i colori erano tornati nella vita di Dean e si sentiva come se un peso enorme fosse stato appena rimosso da sopra il suo stomaco.

-Certo che sono vivo.. indosso il giubbotto anti proiettile!  
Dean? Sarei dovuto venire senza ad un probabile scontro a fuoco?  
Non dirmi che tu non ce l’hai?- ma Castiel aveva intuito la risposta.

Vide la sua faccia sconvolta, gli occhi rossi e capi che Dean aveva pianto.

-Oh signore avevi creduto fossi morto? E dov’era il sangue poi? Evidentemente l’impatto con la pallottola mi ha fatto perdere i sensi ma non hai controllato i segni vitali?- disse Cas sconvolto dalla sorpresa.

Dean si rese conto che Cas aveva ragione non c’era traccia di sangue sui suoi abiti e non se ne era accorto che razza di detective era.

-Io non me ne sono accorto io.. io.. – era sbigottito non riusciva a parlare.

-Io cosa? – disse Cas.

-Ero troppo terrorizzato e paralizzato dalla paura di averti perso per sempre.. credo..- ammise Dean.

Cas lo guardò sorpreso da quell’ammissione che lo lasciavo completamente esposto e indifeso.

-Beh che ti serva di lezione così impari a mollarmi con un biglietto- lo rimproverò Castiel.

Dean era combattuto dalla voglia di baciarlo e di picchiarlo al tempo stesso.

Castiel risolse questo dilemma per lui dicendo:

-Non avere paura di perdermi Dean io non vado proprio da nessuna parte senza di te, non potrei perché - prese la sua mano e lo fisso negli occhi -io ti amo- ammise.

Come avrebbe potuto tirargli un pugno ora dopo quello che aveva detto?

Prese il suo volto tra le mani e copri le sue labbra con un bacio appassionato.

Castiel non si chiese dov’era Ben, che fine aveva fatto Nick, l’unica cosa che contava era qui e ora, l’unica cosa che contava erano le labbra di Dean sulle sue e il bacio che si stavano scambiando che cancellava ogni pensiero razionale facendogli desiderare di più, circondò Dean con le sue braccia e lo strinse di più a se.

Dean si stacco dalle sue labbra per lasciargli dolci baci sul collo.  
Mentre lui infilava le mani sotto la sua maglia per cercare il calore della sua pelle.

Da lontano i suoni delle sirene della polizia li riportarono alla realtà.  
Facendo uno sforzo sovrumano riuscirono a staccarsi.

-Sarà meglio che ti sia una sistemata ai vestiti sembra che tu sia appena resuscitato dai morti!--disse Dean

Cas rise di gusto alla sua battuta e Dean all’improvviso scoppiò in lacrime, che cazzo gli stava succedendo si disse, sembrava una fottuta fontana che perde, è solo che ,pensava, aveva creduto di non poter sentire mai più quella risata e stava piangendo di gioia ed era così patetico.

Cas lo strinse a se :

-sono qui Dean sto bene andrà tutto bene-

Le voci si avvicinavano così si separarono, si aggiustarono i vestiti e uscirono da quel magazzino, lasciandosi finalmente quell’incubo alle loro spalle.

Ben vide Cas in piedi sano e salvo e gli corse incontro abbracciandolo:

-Cas ..oh mio dio stai bene ..non farmi mai più uno scherzo del genere ok ? Credevo che fossi morto ..- gli disse fuori di se dalla gioia.

-Mi dispiace se ti sei preoccupato per me Ben, ma puoi stare tranquillo, sto bene staremo tutti bene da adesso in poi – lo rassicurò Cas e poi nella sua mente passò il pensiero di Sam in quel letto di ospedale e fissò Dean che evidentemente stava pensando alla stessa cosa perché il suo volto si era fatto teso.

Nel frattempo l’intero dipartimento era arrivato, Anna e il capo stavano svolgendo il lavoro di routine, Cas e Dean vennero su quello che era successo interrogati e così anche Ben, , il corpo di Nick venne portato via dal Coroner, c’erano tutti, tutti si davano da fare, tutti tranne Jessica, lei era ancora in ospedale, a vegliare su Sam.

 

****

 

Jessica aprì gli occhi.

Si era addormentata nel letto accanto a Sam.

Si guardò intorno qualcosa era cambiato nella stanza dalla sera precedente, tutti quei rumorosi macchinari non c’erano più.

La stanza sembrava molto più larga, più vuota, e molto più silenziosa senza tutti quei bip elettronici che segnavano il battito del cuore di Sam e i suoi segni vitali.

Si voltò verso Sam e quasi non gli venne un colpo il letto era vuoto, Sammy non era più lì.

Dove lo avevano portato possibile che, no, non ci voleva pensare, anche se nella sua testa si affollavano tutti i peggiori scenari.

Ma non l’avrebbero lasciata li a dormire se fosse successo il peggio no, si disse.

Si precipitò di corsa fuori dalla stanza, era relativamente presto non c’erano molte persone in giro, uscì nell’atrio e poi finalmente lo vide.

Alto e buffo, con il camice medico che gli arrivava a stento a coprire le ginocchia,una fasciatura che gli copriva l’addome, e il braccio fasciato, se ne stava lì, con i piedi scalzi e i capelli arruffati che trafficava con delle monetine e un distributore automatico.

-Sam!- gridò lei.

Lui si voltò e gli sorrise e Jessica gli corse incontro piangendo e si gettò tra le braccia.

-Ahia piano Amore mio!- disse Sam

-Scusami amore,- disse lei- ti sei svegliato? Stai bene.. oh mio Dio non riesco a crederci credevo di non vedere mai più i tuoi bellissimi occhi.. – gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime ma poi come colta da una rivelazione improvvisa disse :

\- Cazzo devo chiamare Dean deve saperlo sarà preoccupatissimo.. – e mentre continuava a parlare Sam la interruppe con un bacio appassionato.

E poi disse:  
-Non sono riuscito a raggiungerlo al cellulare ma ho chiamato in centrale sono sicuro che l’avviseranno al più presto, inoltre mi hanno detto che hanno ritrovato Ben e che Nick Monroe è morto, quindi questa brutta storia finalmente è finita- concluse

Jessica scoppiò di nuovo a piangere e Sam l’abbracciò stretta, almeno quanto la fasciatura gli permetteva e gli disse:

-Sai quando ero li disteso in quella pozza di sangue, quando credevo che sarei morto li su quel pavimento, il mio unico pensiero, il mio unico rammarico, era quanto fossi stato un coglione, quanto fossi stato un coglione a lasciarti andare.. e mi ero promesso che se ne fossi venuto fuori la prima cosa che avrei fatto sarebbe stata correre da te e chiederti una cosa…-

-Che cosa?- chiese Jessica

-Vuoi sposarmi?- concluse Sam

Jessica lo guardava attonita.

-So che ci vorrebbe un anello a questo punto ma…- cercò di giustificarsi Sam.

-Sta zitto e baciami! –lo interruppe lei.

-E’ un si?-chiese lui

-Certo che è un si stupida Alce!- e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.

-Bene- disse Sam quando si separarono -ora potresti prendermi delle gelatine dal distributore per favore? Ho una fame!-

 

****

 

Dean stava guidando verso l’ospedale, aveva ricevuto la notizia da un agente suo fratello si era finalmente svegliato e stava bene.

Ben era in auto con lui, Cas invece li avrebbe raggiunti più tardi, doveva compilare tutte le scartoffie del caso e aveva detto a Dean di andare senza di loro perché sapeva quanto fosse importante per lui.

Tutto era andato per il meglio, pensava Dean e non riusciva a crederci, non era più abituato alle belle notizie ultimamente e aveva paura che fosse tutto un sogno, aveva paura di svegliarsi e di scoprire che in realtà aveva perso tutto.

Ben era sano e salvo, Sam stava bene e Cas, beh, Cas gli aveva detto che lo amava.

Era rimasto sorpreso e forse avrebbe dovuto dire che anche lui l’amava, avrebbe dovuto ammettere di provare lo stesso sentimento nei confronti del collega, ma semplicemente le parole non erano venute fuori, si era perso nei suoi occhi, in quel bacio e nelle sue carezze.

Sapeva quanto questo suonasse melenso ma cosa poteva farci era la realtà era innamorato di un uomo, del suo collega e non poteva farci niente.

-Papà..- Ben lo strappo dai suoi pensieri e lo face tornare alla realtà.

-Volevo dirti che per me va bene..-

-Cosa? – disse Dean

-Se vuoi stare con Cas.- disse Ben.

Dean per un attimo perse il controllo del volante e invase la corsia inversa della strada tale fu la sua sorpresa.

-Cosa .. che stai dicendo Ben? Che ti viene in mente..che vuoi dire..-

-Vi ho visto! L ‘altra sera a casa, la sera che eravate rimasti in piedi a giocare ai videogiochi..vi ho visto Beh, insomma che vi baciavate..- Ammise Ben abbassando lo sguardo.

Dean non era mai stato così in imbarazzo in tutta la sua vita avrebbe voluto sprofondare, scavarsi un buca e seppellirsici dentro per sempre.

-Oh..- riuscì a dire solo quello.

-Ma va bene papà, voglio dire io voglio che tu sia felice, anche la mamma lo vorrebbe, e insomma mi piace Cas, ci ha salvato la vita e ci vuole bene e credo di non aver mai conosciuto una persona che abbia un cuore più generoso del suo, e se tu lo ami per me va bene.. insomma tu lo ami no?..-

-Non lo so , io si, credo di si..- balbetto Dean.

Ben scoppiò a ridere.

-Dovresti vedere la tua faccia papà!!- continuò a dire ridendo. – ha ragione lo zio Sam, farti parlare di quello che provi, è esilarante, credo che ti venga più facile affrontare un tizio armato piuttosto che ammettere che provi qualcosa, sei proprio un fifone!-

Dean era meravigliato non credeva che Ben l’avrebbe presa così, non aveva fatto altro che immaginare come glielo avrebbe detto, e quando, e se, glielo avrebbe detto, e invece ancora una volta suo figlio lo aveva sorpreso, aveva pensato tante volte quel giorno che fosse come lui, ma si sbagliava era di gran lunga una versione migliorata di se stesso.

-Come osi dire fifone al tuo vecchio?- gli rispose oltraggiato.

E poi scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, le cose si stavano davvero aggiustando, finalmente tutto stava filando per il verso giusto.

 

****

Dean e Ben arrivarono in ospedale e corsero subito ad abbracciare Sam.

-Sono felice che tu stia bene zio Sam- disse Ben

-Anche io sono felice di vedere che stai bene tigre!- disse Sam arruffandogli i capelli.

Dopodiché Jessica portò Ben a prendere qualcosa da mangiare al distributore automatico, il ragazzo non voleva tornare a casa era più testardo di suo padre, e Dean e Sam rimasero da soli.

-Sono felice di vedere che stai bene fratellino- iniziò Dean –se ti fosse successo qualcosa ..-

-Non te lo saresti mai perdonato – Sam concluse la frase per lui e continuò – i tuoi soliti e immotivati sensi di colpa ti porteranno alla tomba Dean!-

-Senti chi parla.. in quanto a sensi di colpa potremmo darci la mano, Castiel mi ha detto di quello che hai combinato con Jessica- gli rispose di rimando Dean

-Mi dispiace per avertelo tenuto nascosto…-Sam cercò di giustificarsi ma Dean lo interruppe:

-Non preoccuparti ok? E’ tutto passato, ho capito perché l’hai fatto, l’unica cosa che conta è che tu stia bene ora, che ti riprenda e che esca al più presto da questo posto.. Dio solo lo sa quanto odio gli ospedali ..e comunque comportati bene con Jessica non fare lo stronzo quella ragazza ti ama davvero- concluse con un tono paterno.

-Ecco a proposito di questo c’è qualcosa che vorrei dirti- iniziò Sam

-Veramente anche io avrei qualcosa da dirti – disse Dean, voleva parlare a Sam di Cas ma non sapeva proprio da dove cominciare sarebbe stato meglio partire dalla fine si disse.

-Allora prima tu- gli disse Sam

-No idiota di prima tu..sono gentile- in realtà no trovava il coraggio.

-No imbecille prima tu .. ormai mi hai interrotto finisci- lo ribecco Sam.

Nessuno dei due si decideva a parlare e alla fine lo dissero all’unisono:

-Mi sposo - -Sono innamorato-

Sam quasi non caso dal letto e a Dean andò di traverso la bibita che stava bevendo.

-Cosa? Come? quando?- disse Sam

-Potrei farti la stessa domanda rispose- Dean

\- Non cambiare argomento- lo rimproverò Sam

-Posso entrare?- in quel momento Castiel decise di varcare la porta della stanza

-Ciao Sam come stai? Disse sorridendo.

-Ciao Cas, sto bene grazie, entra , un po’ scioccato a dire la verità- disse sarcastico guardando Dean.

-Perché?- chiese Cas ingenuamente.

-Beh Cas devi sapere che mio fratello..-iniziò Sam.

-Sam si sposa!- si affrettò a dire Dean

-Sul serio?- disse Cas- è fantastico quando?-

-Non lo sappiamo ancora dobbiamo decidere la data –Sam parlava fissando sospettoso Dean aveva capito che era meglio cambiare argomento magari suo fratello si vergognava pensò.

\- credo dovrei prenderle anche un anello..- continuò

-Non le hai dato l’anello fratello? Ma che razza di uomo sei? quando si fa la proposta ci vuole l’anello? –lo rimproverò Dean.

-O scusami signor esperto di proposte di matrimonio quante volte ti sei sposato? Nessuna mi sembra perciò non mi sembra che tu possa parlare..- lo ribeccò Dean

-Bene un'altra perfetta lite in stile Winchester sembra che tutto sia tornato alla normalità-rise Cas.

In quel momento il telefono di Cas squillò e Cas andò a rispondere poi tornò in stanza e disse sbrigativo:

-Era Meg! Devo scappare, sono contento che tu stia bene e congratulazioni ancora per la bella notizia-

-Meg masters?- Lo interruppe Dean con un tono di voce alterato.

-Si Dean lei – sorrise Cas.

-E cosa vorrebbe quella santa donna da te?- disse Dean seccato

-Non posso spiegartelo sono di fretta- gli rispose Cas

-Castiel cosa vuole quella da te?-gli grido di nuovo dietro Dean ma Cas era già uscito dalla porta.

-Vorrei proprio sapere cosa vuole quella stronza da lui..- Dean si accorse troppo tardi di aver pensato ad alta voce.

-Ma cosa te ne frega Dean saranno fatti suoi no?- gli chiese Sam.

-Tu non capisci Sam lei è un arrivista, non mi fido di lei e non scordiamoci poi che voleva dipingerlo nudo- Dean cercava di giustificarsi ma finì solo col peggiorare la situazione.

-Si ma lo stesso non capisco cosa c’entri tu e perché te la prendi tanto, se non ti conoscessi bene direi che sembri gelos- Sam si interruppe di botto.

-Oh mio dio!-esclamo esterefatto.

Cosa? – gli disse Dean che faceva finta di non capire.

-Oh mio dio!- ripetè Sam

-Stai male cosa c’è?- gli chiese Dean.

-La persona di cui sei innamorato .. oh mio dio ..Tu .. tu sei innamorato di.. lui?..Non ci credo..non è possibile.. ti sei innamorato di Castiel Novak?-

Dean non rispose nulla.  
Si limitava solo a fissare suo fratello con la sua solita faccia da schiaffi.

-Ok, non mi sono svegliato dal coma.. e sto ancora sognando..Dimmi che è uno scherzo..-

Ma suo fratello restava in silenzio

-Non ci credo.. Ma lui è..

-Lo so- disse Dean

-E voi fate..?-

-Si , cioè l’abbiamo fatto una volta sola..-

-ok..Ok non voglio sapere i dettagli-

Rimasero tutti e due in silenzio a fissarsi.

Dopo un po’ un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Sam.

-Oh dio questo proprio non me lo aspettavo sai?.. uno si prende una pallottola e si risveglia in un mondo dove Dean winchester non solo è innamorato.. ma è innamorato persino di un uomo-

-La finisci di urlare? Vuoi che ti sentano tutti? -Lo rimproverò.

-Quindi tu cosa ?..lo ami?- gli chiese Sam.

-Oddio oggi sembra la giornata “confidiamoci e facciamoci le trecce”- gli rispose sarcastico Dean

-Scusa se faccio delle domande.. vieni qui con notizie di questa portata.. e ti aspetti che non faccia domande?-

-Beh ben la presa meglio di te- gli comunicò.

-Ben lo sa?- gli chiese ancora più sorpreso.

-Si, veramente l’ha scoperto da solo  
E l’ha presa piuttosto bene a dire la verità.

Comunque non lo so.. cioè lo so si.. credo di amarlo.-

-Wow ..Non posso crederci-

-Non dirlo a me!-

-Che ti devo dire fratello mi piace Cas, certo non l’avevo immaginato come cognato, ma è un ragazzo a posto e se tu sei felice io sono felice.  
Ce la meritiamo la felicità io e te direi no?-

Dean annuì.

Poi Sam iniziò con tonno cantilenante:  
-Dean è innamorato! Dean è innamorato!-

-Finiscila non è divertente!-

-Dean è innamorato!-e scoppiò a ridere.

-Finiscila non c’è nulla da ridere-lo rimproverò Dean.

-Sul serio?- gli chiese Sam

Si guardarono negli occhi e tutti e due scoppiarono a ridere fino alla lacrime.

In quel momento entrarono in stanza Ben e Jessica e insieme iniziarono a parlare dei preparativi del matrimonio.

Dean si sentiva finalmente felice, tutte le cose stavano andando al loro posto, quel l’incubo era finito, ma non era stato tutto negativo, in quel incubo aveva conosciuto Castiel e questo aveva trasformato la sua vita per sempre, anche se non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi dove fosse finito, e perché fosse corso in quel modo da Meg.

 

****

Cas era scappato via.

Meg lo aveva chiamato informandolo che Balt si era recato nella sua galleria per visionare alcune opere.

Era stato lui a chiedere a Meg di avvisarlo se Balt si fosse fatto vivo, non rispondeva alle sue chiamate e Cas voleva davvero parlarci.

Quindi non era esattamente da Meg che stava andando.

La sua vita infatti non sarebbe stata completa fino a quando non avrebbe chiarito le cose con il suo amico.

Entrò spedito nella galleria, e lo vide in piedi che osservava un dipinto, uno di quei pittori che secondo Dean sanno fare solo scarabocchi.

Lo chiamò da lontano.

Lui si girò e mentre Cas si avvicinava Balt pensò di andarsene,non era sicuro di volergli parlare, non era ancora sicuro di aver perdonato il suo amico per quello che aveva fatto, ma poi lo guardò arrivare tutto trafelato con gli abiti in disordine e un foro sul trench.

E non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi.

-Stai bene? Sembri appena uscito da una sparatoria- disse sarcastico

-Tecnicamente mi hanno sparato!- Disse cas

-Come Scusa?- Disse Balt.

E da li Cas gli raccontò tutta la storia, gli racconto di Dean, di quello che era successo tra loro, di Ben e di Nick, e di fronte a un caffè Balt gli diede dei consigli e si confidò sulla sua vita, tutto in un lampo sembrava tornato come un tempo perché a volte l’insistenza e la buona volontà vengono premiate.

Perché l’amicizia vera resiste anche agli ostacoli più grandi.

 

****

Dean e Castiel si trovavano al buio in uno stanzino di un hotel era pieno di asciugamani puliti e scope.

Castiel stava trafficando con la cravatta di Dean

-Attento a non sgualcirmela, il testimone dello sposo non può presentarsi tutto stropicciato- disse Dean mentre gli mordeva il lobo dell’orecchio.

-il tuo comportamento non aiuta- gli rispose Cas distratto da suoi baci -Vuoi che mi fermi? –Aggiunse malizioso - Ti ricordo che mi hai trascinato tu in questo stanzino!- gettò la cravatta a terra.

E proseguì con i bottoni della camicia.

-Non ho detto questo..- rispose Dean che ora era passato ai baci sul collo.

-E poi vestito così come facevo a resisterti?-

-Te l’avevo detto di non sottovalutare il potere di un completo elegante Dean- disse lascivo Cas e iniziò a baciare ogni parte del suo torace che veniva scoperta bottone dopo bottone.

-ok ok ora smettila di parlare- disse Dean impaziente e lo baciò sulla bocca.

-Sam si starà chiedendo dove siamo finiti-disse Cas tra le sue labbra.

-Sam è un uomo sposato ora deve imparare a cavarsela da solo!- gli rispose Dean continuando implacabile a mordicchiare le sue labbra.

Oh al diavolo la camicia! -Sbottò Cas e scese in basso a slacciargli i pantaloni.

****

 

Più tardi quella sera Dean e Cas tornarono al loro tavolo.

Sam e Jessica si erano finalmente sposati ed erano felici.

Ben stava ballando al centro della pista così come Anna e Bobby che doveva aver alzato un po’ il gomito.

Dean e Cas si erano riseduti ai loro posti accanto a Balt.

-Dove eravate finiti voi due?- gli chiese Balt.

-Ci stavamo assicurando che tutto fosse al loro posto- disse Dean malizioso.

Cas gli diede un calcio da sotto il tavolo.

-Ah si Dean? la prossima volta ti consiglio di controllare meglio! Hai la giacca al contrario..- disse Balt e scoppiò a ridere.

Anche Cas iniziò a ridere e Dean si unì a loro.

Finalmente erano insieme ed erano felici e sentivano che la strada percorsa finora li aveva portati esattamente nel posto in cui dovevano stare, con le persone che amavano, e rimanendo insieme nulla sarebbe stato impossibile.

 

THE END


End file.
